Life Isn't a Fairytale
by kittygirl77
Summary: Amber has worked alongside L for 3 years before ultimately quitting.But not after promising to return one day.The time comes when she must repay her debt,just as a seemingly impossible case presents itself.Join us for a adventure through Amber's eyes.LxOC
1. A Painful Past

Me- why, hello there! I'm starting a new story which is, of course, an OC one. This chapter is mainly about my character, Amber's, past. In the second chapter, about half of it will also be about her past, and from there, i'll be bringing it back to the 'present'. This is mainly so you guys can really relate to my character and her experiences. Although I rated this pg-13, the first chapter is pretty bad so I'm just warning you guys! _ OH YEAH! I don't own Death Note, Just my characters and my storyline xP

* * *

I first met him when I was just a girl. I was 7 at the time, and him 10. Our meeting had spun a web around our yarns of fate. Intertwining us so we were forever together. My name is Amber and I am she who has been forgotten, lost in the midst of time. This is my story, I'm not going to wrap it in a pink bow for your sanity's sake, no. My life is not a perfect one, just like everyone else's. It's no fairytale.

I was told that I wasn't an ordinary child at a young age, from my adoptive father. At four, a man had tried to kidnap me but I had luckily escaped him and was able to put him away for three years. Then, although I was only seven years old, I had mastered more languages than my age. I was an expert at codes as well. My Poppi was a famous inventor who worked all the time, but he did it for the good of all humans. My Ninna had told me once before, that Poppi had created an orphanage of some sort, he's a really amazing person. I still remember the day when Poppi came home with a child a few years older than me. He had long black shaggy hair, and dark eyes with a pale complextion. He was soaking wet from the snow outside, yet he had a blank expression as though he couldn't feel anything.

"Amber, would you mind helping our guest," Poppi asked. I nodded politely and grabbed the mystery boy's hand, smiling kindly to him as I took him upstairs to my room where the bathroom was connected.

"What's your name?" I asked him, curious about the boy.

"I'm a detective; I don't have a name anymore. But your 'Poppi' calls me L," he said simply, surprising me slightly.

"Well, everyone has a name, and L is not one of them. That's a letter not a name. I know! How about I call you, Ryuzaki?" I smiled. He shrugged though.

"Call me whatever you want, you're going to call me it even if I object," he said, causing me to grin at him.

"Exactly! Now hurry up and take off your clothes, you're going to get hypothermia if you don't hurry," I ranted at him like Ninna would whenever I would run out in the rain. He nodded and slowly started to take off his jacket as I warmed the bathtub. As soon as he began taking off his pants, my face turned a bright red. "W-wait! I'm still in here, don't get naked on me!" I blushed.

"Why? What does it matter?" He asked.

"Hm…well, Ninna says that boys and girls aren't allowed to see each other naked unless they're married," I said in a matter-of-fact tone, a finger held up as though I were counting the reasons. He nodded slowly to me and I pointed out where the soap was and then left. When I returned I found him resting up against the side of the bathtub, the same pair of pants on, but it appeared that he fell asleep before properly drying himself off and putting on a shirt. I clucked my tongue like my Ninna would if she would've seen me doing that and grabbed a towel. I began to dry his hair softly, smiling to myself briefly. As I was drying his head I looked down at his once peaceful face to find a pair of black eyes looking at mine calculating. I blushed at him. "I-it's not healthy if you don't dry properly," I stuttered out, strangely embarrassed. He nodded at me and I took that as an 'Ok' and continued the process and helped him with his shirt. I then dragged him out of the bathroom and into my room where I had him lay on my bed. That night we slept together, but when I awoke, I found that he was already gone. I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find him, nor my Poppi. Ninna then told me that the two were very busy and had work to do. It made me sad to find that my new friend was gone. That was the first time I met him, but it wouldn't be the last time that we would encounter one another.

Although my Poppi wasn't home much, I enjoyed the life I had with this family of mine. My Ninna worked at a library and I would constantly read until the day was over. Then I would help her make dinner as we ate together. It was peaceful. But sadly, all good things must come to an end at some point. The memory of it is still fresh in my mind although many years have passed since then.

* * *

It was January 6th. What was once a seemingly promising day, had turned into a day of a fateful blood bath. It was currently 3:05 a.m, not a single noise was heard within the house except for the slow breathing that escaped from the two inhabitant's lips and the slight drizzle of rain beating against the roof in a sweet lullaby.

A dark SUV suddenly parked in front of the family's house. Three suspiciously dressed men stepped out, including a manically grinning man clad in a large white scientist coat. He approached the house, motioning towards one of the men to follow him while the other broke off and began covering the house with gasoline. Inside the house, Amber stirred in her sleep as fear crossed through her body like a wildfire. She awoke in a sweat, startled as she heard the front door forcefully slam open and two pairs of feet shuffle in. Amber leapt off her bed, the number of books that slept on her comforter flying off in her sudden outburst. She ran to the door of her bedroom, grabbing a metal bat that she hid behind her pillows before running out. She immediately heard a cry emit from the living room belonging to the voice of Patricia, the elderly woman who had became her adoptive mother. She peeked out of the staircase to see her Ninna lying flat on the floor, blood oozing out of the side of her head and a gun pointed to the temple of her forehead. She gripped the bat tighter, her knuckles turning a ghostly white. She prepared to run and attack when she suddenly felt herself floating about the ground. She looked up to see a man with a large scar along the left side of his jaw.

"Found the girl!" He announced happily, glee echoing in the tone of his voice. The girl attempted to escape furiously. Everyone looked up at the large man, who had now thrown the girl over his shoulder as he walked down the flight of stairs. The girl swinging her legs dangerously fast in an attempt to escape.

"Let her go!" Patricia cried out, terror in her eyes.

"You heard her," the scientist smiled sadistically as he stared at the man holding the girl. The man immediately threw the girl down beside her Ninna harshly, the air knocking out of her lungs sharply. Her Ninna pulled her into a hug as Amber gasped for air painfully. Tears rimmed Patricia's eyes as she stared at the men in detest.

"What do you want from us? Money?" she cried out, glaring at the scientist who smiled sickingly sweet in return.

"Of course not! I've already forged enough of that. I simply want my revenge and what's properly mine. You denied me to study my property and put me in jail for **3 years!** The way I see it, I'm simply reobtaining what's rightfully mine. Being, that her mother belonged to me and was my prized position. Shame she had to die," he smiled once more as he pushed a strand of hair away from Amber's face. She flinched at the cold touch of his hand, as though they had been touched by death, which I don't doubt they haven't. Patricia simply stared at the man in pure and utter shock as well as disgust.

"You're a monster," she muttered out, the scientist glared at her.

"You'll see how much of a monster I am soon enough, "he grinned at the thoughts of his plan and motioned towards his man, who, in return, held the woman up forcefully. The scientist grinned as he pulled out a knife. Amber saw this as an opening and tackled the scientist in anger.

"Leave my Ninna alone!" she screamed before roughly being pulled off. The scientist rubbed his swollen jaw just as the arsonist walked in.

"Well if you wish to be ever so disobedient like you mother," he growled and the other man held her arms back and forced her face to stare at her struggling caretaker. "I was going to simply knock you out, but now I think I'm going to entertain you," the man laughed as he pulled the knife into Patricia's face, lightly grazing the blade across her face as though he was a surgeon deciding where he would cut. A drip of blood slipped down her elderly face as a small precision was made, causing her to wince.

"Stop! I'll do whatever you want, just leave her alone!" Amber cried out.

"Oh don't worry, I plan for you to do EXACTLY what I want. But I'm afraid I can't leave her alone, I want to give you a show you'll _never_ forget," he laughed out as he sliced his knife against her jugular, the blood spraying across her face. It wasn't deep enough to kill her yet, she would most likely last a couple of hours, hours that he planned to make the best of. He cleansed his knife as the woman choked on her own blood. "now then, let's say the two of us have some good old fun," he laughed as he began to proceed in raping the woman, all the while staring into Amber's crying eyes as though he was saying that _this_ is what she deserved. Once done he brought his knife out once more and began to cut off the woman's limbs who had a blank look in her eyes. As though she was no longer here already. Although Amber struggled against her assailant roughly, she was unable to help the only mother that she had ever known.

"NINNA!" She cried out as the scientist brought the final blow, a gunshot wound right between her eyes. Amber stared helplessly into her Ninna's dead eyes, tears streaming down her face. The scientist pulled her away roughly and threw her into the bloody pile of limbs which she once called 'Ninna'. He pushed her face into her blood sadistically. Before pushing her into the body once more and then leaving to cover the inside in gasoline. She lied in the puddle of blood helplessly. A blank expression on her face.

"Awww, what's wrong? Is the little girl scared?" he cried in mock pity, letting out a laugh. Amber looked up and into his eyes, a look of pure anger radiating off of her in waves, frightening the man and causing him to step back in fear. She suddenly jumped at him and bit onto his hand roughly, the metallic taste filling her senses. The other guy pulled her off of him roughly, slamming her head against the wall sharply. She let out a painful moan, struggling to get up. The man attacked, jumped up in pure anger, nail marks covering his face and a large gash in his arm. He pulled out his gun to shoot her when the other man pulled him back, attempting to get the gun away from him. "Let go of me!" he screamed out.

"We're not allowed to hurt her! We'll get in trouble!" the larger man yelled. When suddenly, a single shot ran out. Amber cried out as an excruciating pain rang up her arm. She fell into a seemingly deep sleep, the image of her murdered Ninna before her. Blood oozed out of her right shoulder as she tried to force herself to stay awake.

"Tsk tsk, what happened here?" the scientist clucked, grabbing the girls face and turning it from side to side.

"She suddenly attacked me!" the man slurred out.

"It's fine, it's fine," he smiled pulling out his gun and shooting the man in the head before turning and picking the girl up and carrying her to the car. She moved her head to look back at her home, now in flames that would forever haunt her. As the SUV sped off she was no longer able to hold on to her consciousness and allowed the darkness to consume her. The scientist ran his hand through her hair as his thoughts drifted to what he would do to her, and he smirked…

* * *

[Watari's otherwise known as Amber's 'Poppi's point of view]

It was a cold December night. The wind whistled past an aging man who walked at a fast pace. He attempted to mask the fear that crossed over his face as he walked, his eyes darting from side to side suspiciously. A howl echoed down the alley, ringing in the inventor's ears. He took a deep breath as he carefully pulled out a phone, the screen casting a small beam of light throughout the alley. Relaxing the man slightly. He continued his journey to the car's parking lot when a cry of pain rang out, freezing him in his position. He turned his head slightly to adjust his hearing, his elderly eyesight useless in the night's shadow. He convinced himself that it was all in his head, that is, until a cry once again rang out. He looked down to the bundle in his arms and attempted to shush the child. The baby girl looked up at him sadly, tears forming in her baby blue eyes. He flinched as he stared at the blood splattered across the little girl's blanket that surrounded her cozily. He pushed her into his chest a bit more and looked behind him once more to assure himself that no one had saw or heard them. Then he rushed to his car quickly and sped home to his awaiting wife.

His wife stood over an oven, as she pulled out a cooked casserole. She smiled and nodded at her achievement. The essence of the home cooked meal surrounded the house, filling it with a warm and homey feeling. The door suddenly slammed closed, the man walking in with the child in his arms.

"Welcome home darling! Dinner is ready so just set your coat by the door. How was work?" the woman asked as she set the wooden table with green plates. The man walked into the dining room, a grim look plastered on his face. "Honey?" She looked at his grim expression questionably. Until her eyes set on the child in his arms. "Darling, what in the-"she stared wide-eyed at the child, unable to finish her sentence. She pried the girl from her husband's arms as she checked the baby over. Ensuring its safety.

"Remember how you always wanted kids?" He chuckled, attempting to make her understand his reasoning's. Instead, she glared at his for his attempt in humor. She stared dead-panned, awaiting for his explanation. The man sighed before sitting down by the table. "I was leaving work late tonight, I had some extra work to do. I had just went to grab my coat and when I came back, my apprentice, the one who went missing about a year ago, was collapsed in the middle of my office, blood all over her. I was surprised of course. I rushed over to her to see what was wrong, and in her arms lay a baby. She had looked up to me with fear in her eyes. She said to me,' please, I know this may sound like a lot, but you're the only person that I know I can trust. I need you to protect my child.' In return I asked her what was wrong and what had happened to her but she just got more hysterical. She then told me that she had been kidnapped by a crazy scientist who had been obsessed with her for quite awhile. When abducted, she had been raped and impregnated. She hated him, but she could never hate her child, Amber. She didn't want him to do the same things that he did to her, so she managed to escape. But not after being wounded. She wanted to live a simple life, with her and her child. But she was now dying and he was hot on her trail. It's her dying wish that she can ensure her child's safety, her child who was born on December 3 and knew nothing of the horror in the world. Overwhelmed, I agreed and she handed me her baby. She then ran out of my office and I noticed someone chasing after her a few minutes later. I then heard three gun shots and decided to grab my stuff and run. And that's how I ended up with this little girl. I know it may sound like a lot. But I think we owe it to her." The man pleaded. The woman pulled the child into her aching chest as she sat tear stained before the dining table. Her husband smiled sadly at her, brushing a stand of hair from her face before asking her, "What would you like to do?" A determined look crossed over her face as she nodded at her husband.

"Protect her of course."

I failed to succeed in that simple promise though…if only I hadn't been out trying to save somebody else's family, I could've helped saved my own. Now, I and L are working to find the man who murdered my family. He currently abducts children and after testing on them and some of his goons sexually harassing them, kills. Although a part of me hopes that my daughter is still alive and with him, I wish she wasn't so she wouldn't have to endure the torture that I know the man would present upon her. Besides, it had since been six years since she had been kidnapped, the man has been known to kill his little lab rats within a year. I am old, and the image of my daughter and wife are escaping me, I can't seem to remember what my child even looks like. But I can't give up hope yet. Not yet.

* * *

[Returned to Amber's Point of View]

So many years had passed, now I'm 13 and I've lived in this underground hell that the scientist created for 6 years. A fire ran throughout my body, a painful feeling reminding me of the following night's experiments. I had learned much within the years I've been here though. The scientist was named Robert Putney, who was a crazy and sadistic bastard who was obsessed with my mother as well as experimenting on people. He would torture me non-stop and purposely put kids in my cell. So that whenever I befriended them, they were killed in front of me, ever so colorfully. He would try all types of poisons on me, which I would strangely survive. But not the pain, I couldn't escape that like I could death. I sighed as I looked down at the little girl who lay on my lap. She was only three. Robert had to have a bunch of goons to help control all the kids that he kept, and sadly they were all crazy child molesters. I've kept this girl protected for three months now, the longest any of the kids have lasted without being raped. Although, I was unable to completely keep her from Robert and his twisted experiments. I had a secret though. The key to my survival that kept me fighting.

"Oy," a voice called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. A middle aged man glanced around suspiciously as he pulled out some food and threw it to me. "That should help, L is said to be infiltrating the building soon. He has enough information to put Robert Putney in jail for life. So be ready." The man nodded and walked away quickly before one of the other men spotted him. I grinned, yes. I wasn't alone, I had my own angel protecting me who would soon save me from this hell. I was surprised to see one blue and one orange eye look up to me sadly. I smiled kindly and pushed her short blonde hair from her face. I usually didn't name the children who stayed in my cell, because it was just another name that would have to be written on a grave. But, I was unable to resist naming the girl.

"Morning, Angie," I muttered tiredly as I rubbed her head softly. She said nothing to me but pulled up her shirt to reveal a few precisions on her stomach. I winced at the wound and pulled out my medic kit and bandaged her wounds with a grim expression. After we ate, a man came into the cell with lust radiating off of him as he stared at the two of us. I grinned at him darkly. "Are you sure you want to risk Robert finding out what you did to his 'prized pocession'?" I scoffed inwardly at the name he once gave to my mother. The man flinched and then turned to the little girl in my arms hungrily. I glared at him with all the hate I could muster up. "If you touch my Angie I swear to god I will grab your fucking dick and rip it off with my nails," I growled darkly as I held her to me possessively. The man growled in return and left to find another kid that could satisfy his sexual desires. The girl in my arms sniffled slightly as she held onto me tightly in pure fear. "Shh, it's okay," I smiled encouragingly before beginning to tell her a story my Ninna had once told me.

* * *

Two day later, I awoke to one of L's key spy, shaking me harshly.

"Get up! The raid is going to begin, if you guys don't get out, you'll most likely get caught up with it," he exclaimed pushing me up and handing me a map for my escaped. "Move, quickly!" he yelled before falling limply before me, a surgical knife piercing his back.  
"Oh dear. I knew I couldn't trust him," Robert sighed, a small device in his hand. "It's a shame you can't find good goons these days, always betraying you, huh?" he laughed.

"what is that?" I asked, pointing at his hand, afraid of what my knowledge informed me that it was.

"why this?" he held the device up, "it's what I'm going to use in order to destroy this place. In my last attempt at art." He laughed, I glared at him darkly and anger filled my body as ran up to him and kicked his feet from benath him. I attempted to grab the device, but he had already pressed it before I reached it. I yelled out in anger and kicked him in the family jewels, hard. He keeled over, as the clock counted down. I quickly pulled out the map and began to run just as a bunch of officers came in after me.

"get out!" I yelled out at them, but was merely pushed back. So I began to run again, a bright light burned my eyes as we narrowed the opening. As I ran out, I saw police cars scattered around a small adobe house, that's where this underground hell was built under. I felt sick just by looking at the beautiful roses that bloomed by the doors' opening, the opening to a dark world. I pushed the girl under me using my body as a shield as i flew to the ground. When suddenly, a ear piercing explosive went out. My oddly pink, almost silver hair whipped out before me from the explosive and the cars and people were flung back. Glass and dubris pierced my skin and the passageway we had used as our escape route caved in as fire roared out like a dragon. That was a larger explosive than I expected, I thought. In fact, that was my last thought before I fell into the darkness of unconsciousness, images flashing before me.

* * *

Me- Teehee, i've actually had this one for awhile but i've been revising it. :3 I hope you like it the next chapter is soon to come! Don't forget to review if you have any comments or request or you just want to air your personal oppinion xD


	2. Times at Wammy's: A Memory Like a Dream

Me- Hi! I'm so glad that you've tooned into the next chapter! I'm quite proud of how long this one is actually :3 hehehe I hope you enjoy! Just so all of you know, for all you cruel cruel people who would report me…I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I AM SIMPLY A CRAZY FAN WHO DECIDED TO WRITE ON THE SERIES! Although…I do own Amber and my storyline hahaha mineeeeee! You may now….BEGIN! XD

* * *

**[recap] As I ran out, I saw police cars scattered around a small adobe house, that's where this underground hell was built under. I felt sick just by looking at the beautiful roses that bloomed by the doors' opening, the opening to a dark world. I pushed the girl under me, using my body as a shield as I flew to the ground. When suddenly, a ear piercing explosive went out. My oddly pink, almost silver hair whipped out before me from the explosive and the cars and people were flung back. Glass and debris pierced my skin and the passageway we had used as our escape route caved in as fire roared out like a dragon. That was a larger explosive than I expected, I thought. In face, that was my last thought before I fell into the darkness of unconsciousness, images flashing before me.**

* * *

I flickered my eyes open delicately, to see nothing but white. I heard two voices arguing as I was barely able to make them out.

"we need to take her to the hospital," a familiar voice said. I gripped someone's hand tightly.

"no, no hospital…" I croaked out before blacking out once more.

The next time I awoke, I was in a warm bed with a tube running up my arm along with one down my throat. I coughed violently as I ripped the tube out in fear. I sat up, only to have a painful feeling run down my back. I led back down in defeat, letting out a deep sigh.

"oh, you're awake," it wasn't a question, but rather a blunt statement. I stared at the boy, he wasn't a but a couple years older than me and he seemed so familiar. Like when you know the plot of the movie, but you can't remember it's name. He wore a wrinkled white shirt and long worn out blue jeans. He wore no shoes and his jet black hair was more driveled than mine at the moment. He had deep black bags under his eyes, maybe from insomnia…

"excuse me, but why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, a blank expression on his face. My face burned in embarrassment, a visible blush on my face.

"Sorry…" I responded meekly, shifting uncomfortly. His eyes pierced my skin as though he could read me completely, wondering, judging…Those eyes were so familiar…I could've sworn that I've seen the same pair of observant eyes before. The memory smacked across my face harshly.

"You!" I yelled out jumping up suddenly, excitement on my face. "Y-you're L, right?" I exclaimed. I smiled as his eyes widened slightly, a glimpse of emotion showing on his usual stoic face. I smirked triumphantly, happy I was rejoined with the friend I had known so long ago and my current savior. That is, until sudden realization hit me. "The child I was with, is she ok?" I cried out as I coughed up blood. His eyes narrowed as he pushed me to lie back down.

"She has survived and is currently residing at an orphanage known as 'the Wammy house' for further analytical testing, " he responded in a mono-tone, uncaring and simply stating the facts. I let out a sigh in relief, or was it pain?

"well, I'm glad you were able to remember me. Although, I'm curious how such a past memory was able to reside in you're mind. How did you remember me, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked. I put a finger to my chin, as though I were thinking.

"If I had to say the most obvious…It was your eyes!" I giggled out, smiling to him kindly. He only looked into my eyes, an unconvinced expression in his own pair of dark orbs. "well, I remember when I was kid, your eyes were the most prominent feature of yours," he nodded at me.

"You're pretty observant, even when you were a child," he said, I nodded back weakly as I felt all my energy slowly draining from me once more. He picked up a strand of my hair, analyzing it suspiciously.

"hmm, the last time we saw one another, you're hair was a chestnut color…" He concluded in a hushed tone, as though he was saying it to himself as he twirled the piece of hair, before stepping back into the shadows of the dark room.

"the man who had kidnapped me was a scientist, and would perform many tests on me and had somehow altered my DNA's and changed my hair color to this odd pink and silver like color," I glared at the hair as the memory burned my skull harshly. "you know, I thought that detectives like you were more secretive with their identity…" I thought out loud.

"We are, and I always take a precaution to protect my identity. Few have even seen me, so few you can count them on one hand," he shrugged.

"well then, what do you plan to do with me since I know your identity?" I trailed, "why would you even present yourself to me if you take so much precaution with your identity actually?" I asked, truly curious of this nagging fact.

"I don't plan to do anything to you. I figure you may become a good asset at some point," he shrugged, walking towards a far off door.

"wait, did you already know that I would remember you and your real identity?" I asked, bewildered.

"Now, why would you say that?" he asked incuriously, a knowing gleam twinkling in his eyes before walking out.

"How very interesting…" I muttered as I stared dead ahead into the hidden camera that I had spotted when I awoke, and smirked. "Indeed, very."

I awoke from a glimpse of light that snuck its way through the dark red curtains. My body, although still in pain, had healed itself mostly. I rolled out of the bed gently, carefully putting weight in each of my feet as I laid them on the white carpet. A overwhelming feeling crashed over me as the blood flowed from my head. I delicately shuffled to the window before pushing a inch of the drapes away from the window. What I saw was absolutely breathtaking. A number of skyscrapers stood sturdy before me, climbing to the pink skies above me. Below, cars speed by aimlessly and pedestrians stroll past one another unknowingly being watched. A bright orange fireball illuminated the buildings with a explosion of light. The clouds appeared to form a halo over the sun as if it was making the scene before me even more mystic.

"New York City, huh?" I breathed out, knowing the city immediately from the countless books I had read about when I was younger.

"Ah, L was right, you are very observant still. Just like you used to be," a husky and kind voice spoke out. I turned around quickly, too quickly to be exact. I bit my lip hard, a metallic taste surrounding my taste buds. Immediately recognized the voice from the countless encounters in my childhood. My eyes teared up slightly as the images of him flashed before me. I nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Its nice to see you again, Poppi," I choked the word out, happiness overflowing in me. He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling and crinkling from age.

"There's no need to be so formal. I've always dreamed of being able to meet you again." He replied, sitting on a chair next to the bed I had once slept on.

"of course, I missed you…so much," I breathed out. I dropped the drapes as the room was once again masked in darkness. I walked over to him, hugging him shyly and kissing his cheek like I used to greet him. Then sat on the side of the bed nearest to him, staring at his face as though he would disappear like my Ninna had once disappeared. I stared at it as though I wanted to memorize this face that might leave me once more. He smiled at me sadly and coughed to be reminded of the present and not the past. "well then, I believe you owe me some answers," I stared at his expression, waiting to see his reaction. I was surprised when I got nothing in return.

"And what you like to know?" He asked.

"I want to know what's going on now, why I'm here really," I pleaded, my eyes calling out to the man I once called Poppi.

"I believe that you do, in fact, deserve to know as well. But I'm afraid it's not my place to speak. You'll know in due time," he replied sadly, his eyes averting my pleading ones.

"I understand," I muttered as I struggled to get up. "then, until you can…I'll wait," I nodded my head, a determined expression on my face and a small sympathetic smile gracing my lips, before my face turned a cherry red. "umm, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, is it ok that I…" I trailed off, not able to complete my question.

"Yes?" he responded, voice urging me to get to my point. I looked around nervously, biting my lower lip and intertwining my fingers.

"would it be 'ok' if I were to take a bath? It's been awhile and all…" I turned my head away from his to hide my dark blush. I was snapped away from my embarrassment as a hearty laugh echoed through the room.

"If you would like, you may call me Watari. And of course you may my darling! It's right behind you, and if you ever need me, the door to the left is mine, and the one to the right is L's," I nodded my head enthusiastically, the words a blur in my head after 'of course'. As soon as he left the room, I stripped off my blood dress and threw it in the corner of the room. I stared at it in detest, the spotted dress disgusting me. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath, allowing the warm water to course into the granite tub. I found a small bottle of bubbles and let out a childish giggle as they slowly grew in size. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and let out a gasp of pure horror. I looked so….dead. Purple and yellow splotches painted on my arms and legs, my pinkish hair in a mess. I quickly jumped in the bath to erase the image from my mind and let out a content sigh. I lathered my hair and then sunk to the bottom, simply staring at the ceiling through the water's seeing glass. My hair surrounding me majestically as my mind drifted elsewhere, and for the first time in quite awhile, my body and mind was at peace, and I smiled.

A fuzzy towel surrounded my body and bruises as I pushed my wet hair from my face. Then, as fast as a curve ball, it hit me. I muttered a number of curses in different languages as I smacked my head in shame.

"You've _got _to be kidding me! How the **hell** could I have forgotten I don't have any clothes!" I cried out as I jumped up and down impatiently. After gaining all my courage, I popped my head into the room to the right of me. "ano…Po-I mean…Watari? You wouldn't by any chance have any clothes I may borrow, do you?" I asked, my eyes roaming the room that was covered in pictures of the base I narrowly escaped. Along with murder scenes of men that appeared to be in New York. I shuddered involuntarily at the pictures of the base, as I turned my attention to the person now leaning over me so we were eye to eye. My entire body shuttered at the dark eyes that stared into my own. My body turning a bright red. "H-hi L…" I stuttered as I began to get light headed. "Nice weather, huh? I'm going to leave now. You know, while I still have what's left of my dignity…" I moved to leave when I suddenly felt a hand on my wrist, pulling me back.

"I may have something…" L muttered out, a barely visible yet obvious light pink tainting his usually pale cheeks. I smiled gratefully as I allowed him to pull me further into the case infested room. He handed my a plain white tee that was half the size of my body. "that'll probably work for now," he said as he shifted from foot to foot nervously. This strange experience of being in the same room as a naked woman who was actually alive, new to him and slightly uncomfortable.

"umm, would it be fine if I just changed in your bathroom?" I asked, turning my head to the side questioningly. He nodded in agreement as he pushed me towards the door roughly. My feet suddenly gave way as I tripped over a mountain of papers. L's hand shot out to balance me out but it came to no avail as he pulled to hard and we both went tumbling down.

I looked below me in shock to see L with a prominent blush on his cheeks. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I cried out, checking over his face, looking for any damage. He nodded slowly, watching my movements with a cautious look on his own. As my attempt to suddenly get off of him as quick as possible, I pushed forward and up and a sudden breeze passed through me. I cried out as I fell back onto him, attempting to regain my towel. L suddenly changed things up, as he rolled on top of me and stared into my eyes for what seemed to be a lifetime. I suddenly lost all sense of the world around us and the only sound I could hear was the pounding of my heart against my chest and our short, even breaths. Then, as soon as he came, he was gone. As he got up, that glimpse of a different world that we had created, shattered before my eyes. He walked into a corner, far from me and my curious gaze.

"There you go. That would appear the most efficient way to avoid another mishap," he said, voice echoing in my ears like a sweet melody. I muttered a few thank you's and apologies before running back into my designated room.

"Chance of regaining my so called dignity…Zero," I sighed as I pushed my head against the door.

"There you are Amber!" Watari's voice said, surprising me. I looked up to see him smiling at me with two shopping bags in hand. "As soon as I returned to my room, I realized you had no clothes! So I took the liberty of getting some for you from the clothes store across the street." he stared at my still pink face suspiciously.

"T-thank you so much, Watari," I smiled at him, twitching inwardly at his TERRIBLE timing.

"It was the least I could do!" he responded unknowingly. Leaving me in the empty room with two bags of clothes mocking me…

I stared at myself in the mirror for awhile. I wore a black tank top under L's white shirt…just in case. The over sized shirt draped to one shoulder revealing my creamy white skin and the sleeve ended past my fingers. I wore a red skirt with two black buckles on the side of it, under the white shirt. A pair of black thigh high socks warming my legs appreciatively. I brushed out my hair so my bangs was pushed to the side and my hair ended at my belly button. I then knocked on both doors until they came out. "what do you guys think?" I asked, as I turned in a circle for them, giggling all the while. I was surprised to see they both smiled at me in encouragement. Then my stomach growled out in frustration, ruining the mood. I blushed as I quickly covered my stomach and Watari laughed at my actions. The next thing I knew, we were all sitting on my bed, eating Chinese and sweets. For awhile, we ate in silence, simply basking in each other's presence. Something each of us seemed to be deprived of. I was startled when L's husky voice suddenly spoke out loud, snapping me out of my thoughts which drifted in a calm breeze.

"I've neglected to inform you this, but you've actually been asleep for two and a half weeks," L concluded, popping a ripe strawberry in his mouth. "Within this time, I've accepted a peculiar case here in New York City," he mumbled, chewing the piece of fruit slowly. "there have been a number of cases of men being slaughtered in alleys where prostitution usually occurs. Some in motel rooms, but all of them were murdered in the same fashion. So I believe that the unsub, otherwise known as unknown subject of an investigation, has murdered six people so far," he nodded to me, his eyes dead serious while mine stared at him in disbelief.

"I understand, but…why are you telling me this?" I wondered aloud. Watari coughed gingerly and picked up all of our, now empty dishes and walked into his own room so not to disturb this peculiar conversation of ours. But he simply continued to speak about his beliefs on the murderer, and then I knew. "You wouldn't have, by any chance, kept me so I could help you, did you?" I asked, staring into his piercing eyes.

"Truthfully, I've actually taken a liking to you. And, after the course of event where I became in the possession of you, I've figured that you would be a good asset to this 'team' of mine. I've needed a agent who could work undercover as well as with me. And you just so happen to fit the job description perfectly," He concluded, his feet wiggling at me. I smiled at this, he was such a child at times.

"L, I don't-" I began.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer it if you don't respond back today. If you answer now, the percentage of you rejecting my invitation is quite high, and I would urge you to re-think your objections. I'm not doing this because I like it so much as it's for the good of humanity. But if you were to accept, I would be afraid that you're reasoning's are simply because of being overwhelmed by my sudden invitation, and I urge you to think of every possible detail that may occur," he stood up to leave, "so for now, I bid you good night," he nodded to me before stepping out and into his own room, leaving me to my buzzing thoughts and a overwhelming sadness that washed over me.

* * *

My eyes flashed open as I let out a strangled sob. My chest rose quickly and perspiration covered my body. A drop of sweat rolling off my forehead slowly and tauntingly. I set my shaking hand on my forehead, hoping to cool it. That had been the first time in years that I dreamt of the times when I worked with L. That memory of mine that had draped over me in my slumber was one from six years ago when I had began my journey with L. That night where I was needed to make a decision was a restless one. After I had constantly debated each side, I had came to a decision. I still remember the moment I had given him my answer. It was but 7:21 A.M., I could feel the sun's rays attacking the dark curtains. The warmth surrounding me completely, through my oversized t-shirt and sleep shorts. A determined expression of my ficade. Two words had escaped my lips that morning, two that would bind me and haunt me forever.

"I accept," I had said. Only to break that silent promise of ours two years later after a fateful accident. I closed my eyes as the memories flashed in my mind painfully.

"are you alright, Abbie?" A quiet voice asked. I looked down to see a frightened little brown haired girl, with one orange and one blue eye looking at me with a worried expression. I laughed softly as I pat her head.

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. I'm fine!" I cheered, smiling encouragingly.

"She just had a bad dream, is all," A new voice explained. I looked to the other side of me to see a odd little boy with ghostly white skin and hair and I smiled at him.

"And how did you sleep Near? Were you able to get any, even?" I asked, worried about the young boy who had just entered my room. I pushed a strand of his unusually white hair from his face. He shook his head 'no' and began twirling the stand of hair I had pushed back. The nine-year-old boy nodded at me and turned to leave, establishing that I was awake. I smiled kindly at his back that now walked away, the door to my room shutting quickly. I returned my gaze to the little girl lying in my arms with a prominent blush on her face. I giggled at her expression as I poked her cheek. "someone gots a crush on a certain white haired boy, huh?" I laughed as her face turned a dark shade of red.

"Nu-uh! Boys have cooties!" She yelled out, burying her face under a pillow as her continued to laugh. I smiled kindly at the girl whom I named 'Angie' so many years ago. She'd developed into quite the little artist here at this orphanage.

"yeah, yeah, I'm sure," I mumbled, unconvinced. I picked her up from under the covers that she hid under and we did our morning stretches before changing into some clothes. She wore a dull yellow sweater under a nicely ironed white shirt and a pair of dull jeans. I stared at her, now died brown hair suspiciously as she popped in a orange contact in her blue eye. There was no need to get extra attention in this school like place. While I, on the other hand, wore a black sweat shirt with a pair of mossy green shorts and my regular knee-high socks along with a pair of black flats. If you looked closely, you could notice our matching arm bands, a simple silver chain with a single bead on it. The large bead was black in color, but had a arrangement of small silver stars on mine, and small silver hearts on hers. She turned back torward me with her short brown hair in tiny pigtails, held by barely visible pink strawberries.

"I'm going to go ahead and go downstairs. I'll save us a spot for breakfast," she explained as she head downstairs, skipping happily. I walked down the hall to two doors that sat across each other and grinned evilly as I opened one of them. I walked in to see a 13-year-old blonde boy lying on his bed which was surrounded in chocolate wrappers. His legs sprawled out to make a upside down 'Y' and one hand grasping his pillow tightly, the other a now empty chocolate bar. I laughed at his poor sleeping habits and shook him lightly. "upsy-daisy blondie!" I cheered, I giggled as his body went tense and he jumped up in anger.

"Who you calling blondie!" He screamed out, he turned to me, a killer aura surrounding him. He stopped mid thought when he spot my grinning face. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me Abbie! I almost attacked you," He explained angrily as he pushed his long blonde hair from his face. I frowned at him.

"hey, watch your language, punk," I growled, flicking his forehead receiving a angry, 'ouch!'. "now hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is gonna begin soon. Then you got classes." I laughed at his hushed curses as he forced himself out of his bed. From there, I walked to the other room to spot and 12-year-old red head, who unlike Mello, held a game boy rather than a chocolate bar. I pushed his side, loving this part in the morning more than anything. It was so interesting getting to wake them up. "come on, Matt. Time to get up! The new version of Sonic just came out!" I yelled eagerly and laughed as he shot up at the sound of 'sonic', his ears twitching in excitement.

"where's the game?" He asked groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"haha, sorry. No game here," I laughed as I held my hands up in defeat. He sighed sadly as he began to change as I headed back down to Angie. I walked downstairs to be met by Angie who pouted at me impatiently. She's such a child, I laughed inwardly. "sorry it took me so long, what's for breakfast?" I asked, staring at the food placed in front of me curiously.

"Ham for protein, carrots for potassium, eggs for some extra protein, and milk for our daily dose of calcium!" She smiled as she ate her health happy meal, enjoying the taste and nutrition. I pouted.

"you're such a health nut," I laughed.

"nut's have good protein as well," she responded immediately, it was a habit of hers. I laughed.

"I'm sure they do, Ang-I mean, Linda," I smiled, refraining from using Angie's true name, a rule in the Wammy House where aliases weren't just recommended. I sat and ate happily, basking in everyone's conversations until Roger Ruvie, the current headmaster of the house came over to speak to everyone. I looked at the man curiously as he glared at the little girls giggling.

"I have a announcement for all of you!" He announced, coughing to receive everyone's full attention. "we have a treat for all of you children. The detective which all are you working to become his successor, L, will be having a monitor broadcast. To answer any questions that you children may have for him, this is mandatory and everyone must attend. As soon as the bell rings, you will not be going to your regular classes, but instead, the auditorium, that is all." he concluded sourly, waving his hand passively as he walked out of the room, leaving the room to explode in excitement. I sat there in complete surprise and overwhelming as _Linda_ tugged at me shirt happily.

"isn't that wonderful! I'm so excited!" She cheered as she shoved the food in her mouth happily. I nodded to her, a far off expression on my face. When everyone was situated in front of a large TV, where, on occasions, everyone would come in to watch a movie or presentation. Although there were only an estimated 16 children in the Wammy House, but they were packed tightly in front of the screen as everyone was hoping to be noticed by the man who they hoped to become like. I sat far away from the screen, not wanting to be seen by the video camera that I knew he would be watching us from. Instead, I sat by the window where I could still see the large _**L **_on the white TV screen. A large gap from the window to where all the children sat situated around the screen. Mello stood propped up against the door frame, appearing to be glaring at the TV screen compared to the excited expressions of the other children. Matt sat on the floor with the other children, a nonchalant expression on his own face. Near sat on the floor as well, holding a toy robot in his hands, a passive look in his eyes as he ignored the screen. While Linda, along with all the other children, sat excited, pure interest shining in their eyes. Suddenly, L's voice modified voice blared on the speakers, surprising many of the children.

"Hello," he said simply.

"ahhh, well hello L. My name is Roger, I'm the current headmaster of this school," he began.

"yes, I know all about you, Mr. Ruvie," he replied in a bored tone.

"haha, as expected from such a good detective," he said, the little suck up. "thank you for taking out time for all of us, now if we may begin, who like to ask the first question?" Roger asked as he stared at the children, a uncaring look shining in his eyes as a number of hands shot up in excitement. He sighed before pointing at a random child, unmotivated. The first half of the conversation, I had been only thinking of the last time I saw L, and I was reminded of the present when I heard a kid yelling out.

"I wanna go next!"

"I try to envision the events that take play in individual elements. I can then make a note of each one. But I gain a better understanding when I combine all of these again, as a whole. Which is why…I have very bad handwriting." all the kids except Mello and Near exploded in laughter, a small smile gracing my lips at his gentleness towards children. "now then, any other questions?" he asked.

"Oh! I have one!" Linda yelled out, "Can you tell us something that you're not good at, or something that you're scared of?"

"something I'm scared of?" he repeated, trailing off.

"yeah right! L's not scared of anything!" A boy said confidently.

"well, I suppose, monsters," he replied, the crowd erupting in another chorus of laughter with a few, 'me too!'s. "there are many types of monsters in this world, monsters that will not show themselves, and cause trouble. Monsters who abduct children," the last part made me flinch unconsciously and I stared out at the crowd which were now surprised by his sudden seriousness, "Monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood and monsters who always tell lies…Lying monsters are a real nuisance, they are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans, even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat, even though they've never experienced hunger…They study, even though they have no interest in academics. They take friendship, even though they do not even know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth, I _am _that monster." I stared at the screen sadly, lies, I thought.

That's a lie! He _is_ human, he _has _feeling. It's impossible to be a human with no feeling, I've touched him, I've smelled him, I've hugged him and basked in his presence. He is _most definitely_ human! I gritted my teeth in anger as I held back my tears of frustration. Why is he saying this? As he continued to answer useless questions I couldn't help but get hung up on his answer.

"I'm afraid that's all the time L has today, children. He's a very busy guy who needs to continue catching bad guys to keep the world clean," Rodger said, pushing the children out of the room. He turned around to check if everyone was out, until he spotted me. He simply nodded and stepped out of the room, locking the door so no one could enter. I slowly walked to the screen, half expecting him to be gone, and the other half, expecting that he already knew I was here. Sometimes, you couldn't tell with him. He was quite the tricky one, L. The screen remained on though, he was still there.

"Hello, L," I said out loud, my voice surprising even myself. I heard a short gasp.

"hmmm, I had figured that someone might stay behind to talk to me. Try to 'up' their way up to become my successor. But you, I hadn't expected you to be here," L said. That's another lie, I thought. I knew he had kept tabs on me. I can only assume that when it was presented that he would be talking, that he had known I would be interested and come. I should know, I was keeping tabs on him as well, although unlike me, he didn't stay in one place.

"ha, I would disagree with that answer of yours. But, it's nice to see, or rather, hear your voice again," I smiled at the camera, hoping that he would notice that my eyes were crying out for him.

"It should be soon, right?" he asked, his voice sounding rushed. I nodded to him, a soft smile on my face.

"Yes, the promised time that I gave you. It should be in a couple of months…What case have you decided to work on now that the other one is finished?" I asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out what case I'll be working on, soon enough," I could almost feel him smirking at me and my right eye twitched slightly.

"You're such a tease, saying something like that…" I stuck my tongue out at him chilly. "hey L," I began, tone getting serious once again. "why is it that you answered like that?" I asked, attempting to hide my frustration with it. For awhile, I only heard the low buzzing of the speaker.

"Must we have reasoning for everything we do?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"noooo, but you usually do. Therefore, I'm asking what it was. What was the reason that you decided to answer the little girl's question as though you were one of the people that we are fighting to cure the world of?" I asked, no longer masking my frustrations. I heard a deep sigh echo into his microphone.

"because, I don't want them to be like someone like me. Someone who is without such emotion," he replied.

"that's a lie! You have plenty of emotion, it's just harder to reach than those of normal people," I pleaded with him.

"normal, huh?" His voice echoed in my mind. As I flinched, my eyes avoiding the screen."none of us are normal, I don't know how you could even define that word. But I do know, that you're human and you are _not a murderer who feels no remorse," I shook my head violently._

"_In truth, I really only answered that question like that, because I wanted to see your reaction," he said, surprising me. I let out a shaky breath._

"you're such a jerk. But, thank goodness. I would hate to know that you thought of yourself like that. I knew you knew that I was here, saying that you were surprised to see me, ha. You're so funny," I plopped my hand against my forehead, my mind clearing of it's past worries. "Hey L…" I began again.

"what?" he asked back. I let out a childish giggle as I closed my eyes and smiled up at him."I missed you!" I laughed. I heard a small grunt in response, and he muttered, 'until our next meeting'. And the screen when black. I smiled to myself as I got up to turn the TV off and walked back up to my room. Unknowingly to me, on the other side of our conversation. L now held a hand up to his mouth as a prominent blush was painted on his face, and he looked more vulnerable than he had ever looked in his life.

"I missed you, too," he whispered to himself aloud as he shut his lab top and turned to the stacks of new cases before him.

* * *

Me- hi! I know that Near wasn't supposed to get hear until two days before L dies. But I decided, screw it! :D Also, I'm not sure if their ages were the same, but that's okay, I'll just keep them like this. It works so bleh. Yes, I know that Mello isn't 'almost 15' until L died and they are informed of his death. By the way, I got the scene where L is talking to the children from Death Note Relight 2-Ls successor, which was a pretty pointless movie. Meh. So right now, my character is now 19 and L 22. You will see what they meant when they said the promised time or whatever. Sorry, I guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying my story so far haha. I've been trying to make it relate to the actual series as much as I can. It's much more difficult than I had imagined…oh well till next time! :D (P.S….Don't forget to review…if you like it, want to relay what you thought of the chapter, or just want to say some pointers or what you want to see. Do it! ^_^)


	3. With Our Days Counting Down

Me-Please Enjoy blah blah, cue disclaimer xP

**

* * *

**

[Recap] "I missed you!" I laughed. I heard a small grunt in response, and he muttered, 'until our next meeting'. And the screen when black. I smiled to myself as I got up to turn the TV off and walked back up to my room. Unknowingly to me, on the other side of our conversation. L now held a hand up to his mouth as a prominent blush was painted on his face, and he looked more vulnerable than he had ever looked in his life.

**"I missed you, too," he whispered to himself aloud as he shut his lab top and turned to the stacks of new cases before him.**

* * *

I continued on in my day as though I hadn't just encountered the single person who I couldn't stop thinking as well as dreaming of. Before I knew it, it was alright night time and both me and Linda were getting situated for bed.

"hey Abbie…You promised to tell me what you and L's first case was about," Linda whimpered.

"Ack! Shhhhhh," I shushed her as I quickly stepped out of our bedroom, making sure that no one was around. She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"ahahaha, I'm sorry. I forgot that it was a secret here…" she laughed nervously as I simply let out a frustrated sigh.

"are you sure you want to hear that story? It's not really…errr…bed time story appropriate," I laughed out as I got into my large king sized bed, allowing the white comforter to cover us while she snuggled in beside me.

"of course I want to know!" she explained childishly. I sighed again, rubbing my head. "I wanna know about all of your adventures with L," she looked up at me with a expecting look. I pouted, no avoiding it now.

"Okay, but you asked for it! So no turning back, got it?" I explained as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"of course not! No turning back, no start before I get sleepy!" She grabbed a pillow and held it up to her chest as she got comfortable for her 'story time'. I laughed inwardly.

"okay then…I had worked with L for 2 years, you remember I told you that much right?" I continued when I saw her nodding, "our first case was about a number of killing in New York city. When I had first arrived at the city there were a reported six killings that were said to have been killed the same way. They were all middle-aged men and they were first robbed, and then murdered. Although it was pointed out that they had…errrr…participated in…certain events before they were killed…" my voice trailed on as my face turned a cherry red.

"what kind of events?" Linda asked curiously.

"umm," I coughed, "let's just say, 'sexual activities', ok?" her face turned a light pink and I decided to continue on. "At first, we decided to profile the killer as a man who had participated in many crimes before, so he was bound to be in the police's records. But as we were overlooking all of them, murders continued to happen in the city. By then, it had been three months, and five more dead men. So I decided to look deeper into the places were the men were reported. We couldn't find anyone who had seen what had happened at the times of the murders, but they were all places where men would go to participate in…'sexual events' with mistresses, so everything was rather discreet about the place. No camera's that we could find of the places until we decided to look at the first murdered man. His name was Richard Mallory. He had owned a electronics store owner and a convicted rapist. His body had been shot once in the back of the head. When we looked at the footage of him on the day that he died through the street cameras, we noticed a blonde woman that had conversation with him, and then they walked off to where we presume is the murder scene. Where there were no cameras. On the second man, he had been shot twice. One in the arm, and the other in the back of the head. The third had been shot three times, one in one arm, and one in another, then one in the back of the head. As the number of the unsub's victims grew, so did the number of gunshot wounds. Each man had been seen by camera's, talking to the same blonde woman. Within 2 more months, we were able to ID our serial murderer. It turned out, it wasn't a man. But instead, a rare event. The serial murderer was a woman name Aileen Wuornos. She had killed 15 men before we were able to catch her. It was strange too. She kept sticking to her case that the men who she had killed, had raped her although it was a well known fact that she was a prostitute. So within 5 months, we were able to catch the murderer. Our first case was a success," I smiled to myself before looking down at her amazed expression.

"how wonderful…" she breathed out, staring at me as though I were a superhero. "so, what about the other cases within the two years you guys worked together?" She asked.

"well, most of them I worked undercover for him, but that is another story. And…it's already 11, way past your bedtime!" I concluded as I turned the lights off.

"fineeee, goodnight!" She giggled before snuggling up to my arm as I stared up at what I presumed was the ceiling in this dark room. I closed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't dream about the cases that I had worked on and the victims I had encountered. Every night she would ask about my cases that we participated in, sometimes she would ask me about a story that my Ninna would tell me when I was younger. I would only tell her about my cases, once a week so she wouldn't be haunted by them in her dreams. I preferred telling her stories that didn't involve murdered, slaughtered, raped, or butchered bodies. No, I had already saved her from one horror story. I want her to be raised off of warm fairytales, whether they were real or not.

"So, what case are you going to tell me tonight?" She asked excited. I set a finger to my mouth in a thinking motion.

"what do you want it to be about?" I asked.

"I dunno, surprise me!" She giggled, loving it when I made up a story.

"Okay then, once upon a time…there was a sweet little girl. She loved to paint and draw everything around her, every moment and every feeling. She was a artistic one indeed. But her mother was a lawyer, and her father a doctor. So one day, her mother, fed up with all of her daughters art decided to go and talk to her. 'why don't you stop this childish act! You are already 14, start acting your age and quit these flimsy drawings. Me and your father have let you do what you want so far, but now you need to focus on your studies if you're ever going to do something with your life!' her mother ranted. But the girl simply said that she couldn't and that art was the only thing that she enjoyed. This angered her parents so much that they decided to lock away all her art utensils. This saddened the girl very much and so one day, she decided she didn't want to go back home to where there was no art. So after school, she got on the metro station and rode it as far as it could. When she finally got to her unknown destination, she found a man sketching children playing in the park. Surprised by the girl, the man asked her if she would like to draw something. Excited she said 'yes' and decided to sketch two birds washing in a near by puddle. The man was astonished by how well she could draw and asked her name. She told him her name was Anabell Rose and with that, they parted with a 'goodbye'. At home her parents, instead of going out and looking for her, simply yelled at each other, blaming one another for their daughters disappearance. Young Anabell walked around the park for hours until it was nearing dark. She finally decided that she would go home and apologize to her parents, and tell them of her love for art no longer caring about their anger. But as she headed home, a man came out of no where and led her to a dark alley where he raped and murdered the girl. The parents were horrified when they found her body and a private investigator attempted to calm the girl's parents when a young man appeared out of no where. He told the parents about the girl he had encountered, she spoke about her deep love of art and her parents who were strict and hated that she loved art so much, yet loved her ever so much. He then gave them her picture that she had drawn beside him and they wept silently, crying out in pain. Asking themselves why they couldn't just accept her, and why they had to push their own dreams on her instead of let her make her own dreams. The private investigator, promised to find their daughter's murderer, and she kept to her promise. Although they couldn't bring back their daughter, they were glad that no one else's daughter was ripped away from their future. Together, the couple started a art school with their daughter as their inspiration." I smiled as I wiped away the girls tears as I shushed her.

"that was both a story and a case wasn't it?" She asked, surprising me. "the private investigator, that was you wasn't it?" She stared up at me. I nodded my head.

"yes, yes it was. Although I couldn't help her, I was able to avenge her murder," I said as I held her close to me.

"I never want to lose sight of my dreams," Linda sniffled.

"and what is that?" I asked curiously.

"although I'm supposed to be aiming to become L's successor…I wanna become an artist! Just like the girl from the story!" She concluded before sleep over came her and short even breaths soon emitted from her.

"I know that you will," I smiled, wiping a strand of hair away from her forehead before following after her in sleep.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going with Linda, Abbie?" A old woman asked me.

"I _know_ I'm taking Abbie with me to the lake, and where do you think that you're going to be going today?" I asked coyly as I stared down the woman.

"Residents of this school are **not** allowed to leave without-"she began before I glared at her.

"I _**know**_ what the rules are! Don't think that you can simply recite a couple of lines from a book and that it will stop me. I brought her here, and I choose I can take her away from her. I won't though because there is a greater chance that she can get into a good college from here and she has friends here. But I _will_ be taking her with me where ever I decide to take her. I am a legal adult at the age of 19, and a partial owner of this place where you _currently _work at, so if you don't want to be hurt in any way, I would step away from the door before I force you to step away from the door," I growled out as she gulped nervously yet still glaring at me.

"may I come as well?" A voice asked out. I turned around to see a small white haired boy.

"oh, why hello Near. What do you want to do? We plan to go to the lake to have a picnic and go look around the city for awhile," I shrugged.

"wait! You can't take him out of here either!" The old woman yelled out.

"I want to get a new toy. Mello broke my robot, and stole a piece of all my puzzles, making them useless," Near shrugged, talking over the woman who continued to yell out the rules.

"hmm, I'll have to talk with Blondie, but sure. Go get your coat, I'm not sure if it will be cold or not," after he nodded and returned with a large green jacket, I grabbed his and Linda's hand and walked out of the building, leaving the babbling woman behind us. Linda spread a blanket on the short grass and we all sat on the red clothe.

"So you guys enjoying that you're out of that stuffy building?" I grinned as they simply nodded at me. Linda kept blushed and giving side glances at Near. I giggled until I saw the sketchpad in her hands. After eating I finally got too curious and took it from her hands. "what this?" I asked as I stared at the sketched out picture of Near. "wow, so good!" I yelled out as she simply buried her head in her hands.

"yes, it's quite realistic," Near mumbled, causing steam to roll out of her head. I laughed at all of this and we headed to the main part of the city. After a couple of hours in the city, we finally returned back to our 'home' with a number of bags in my hands.

"it's about time you returned home!" the old woman yelled out.

"oh, thanks for waiting up for us, can you take this to my room?" I asked as I handed her my coat. She yelled out in anger and threw my coat down before stomping else where. "jeez, all she had to do was say no," I pouted and grinned as Linda laughed at me and Near had a barely visible smile on his face. He reminded me of L so much…I was caught off guard when I saw Roger approaching me.

"Here's your passport you were asking about," he said, handing me a small book like object and walking away so I was alone with a number of bags in my hands, and two children staring at me suspiciously.

"oops, caught?" I laughed out as I began to run to my room. Although I had ran to the room, I was cornered by the children, how sad.

"what do you need a passport for?" Linda asked sadly. Causing me to sigh, I was hoping to avoid this conversation.

"I'm going back to work along L's side," I said causing Near's ears to perk up at the mention of the name of the man he wished to succeed.

"But," Linda began, but she knew she couldn't hold me back. So instead she allowed her tears of sadness to run down her face, not moving to wipe them. Just, standing there and letting them fall. I moved to wipe away her tears but it seemed someone else beat me. Near pushed away the tears on one side of her face.

"there's no need to cry over it. It's not like she's dying. So, you might as well make the best of the time that you guys have together," he said, his eyes averting all of ours, a light blush on his cheeks. I smiled at him."I'll miss all of you, truly. But for now. I'm still here with you guys, our time isn't quite up. So lets make the best of it, ok?" I smiled as I sat my palm on top of each of their heads. Hoping that through some possible way, I could pull out all their sadness and pain and take it into myself through the contact. But sadly, things don't go that way. So I made a silent promise to myself, to make the best out of the time we had together, just as Near had said. Because, I'm unsure of the events that are to follow after I return to L's side. Whether I'll be able to see them again, is unsure to me. So for now, I'll enjoy these moments of ours. Together.

* * *

Me: hehe this one was much shorter than the rest of the ones, but I liked it none-the-less ;P

The murder case I spoke about in the beginning is one of a actual case. Although I had altered it in quite a few ways, it was one that actually existed…But the second case was one I made up so rest assure good citizens! Haha xD Don't forget to review!


	4. Our Fated Reunion

Me- why hello there everyone! I'm currently on vacation right now and writing this in our hotel room haha. I forgot to bring my drafts of this chapter back at home, so it may not be exactly how I wanted it to go, but I tried as hard as I could to make it a good one! :D I hope you enjoy it! Andddd I don't own Death Note :

* * *

I fulfilled that silent promise. Together, we had countless experiences. Together, we enjoyed ourselves and each other. I will always love Linda, no, Angie. As though she were my own daughter. I doubt that I would ever get to experience having children in my kind of profession that I was aiming for. So these times here at the Wammy House, was like me having my own family. Before I knew it, months were passing me by right before my eyes. And I knew it. I knew that my times here at this home, was soon to end. I guess one would call it fate, I call it life. I awoke beside my little Angie. I could see that she would become a beautiful woman one day. Luckily not today. I don't think I could handle _that_. I assumed that Near and little Linda would soon realize there feelings toward one another. But sadly, I doubt that they would act out on them. Sometimes, that's just what happens. I hope that she doesn't hold back though. I want her to run towards the person she loves with as much strength as she could. Just as I would.

A small smile graced my features and I was startled to see Angie's eyes staring at me in confusion. I turned my head to the side in confusion.

"Umm, is something wrong, Angie?" I asked as I began to fidget uncomforted under her stare.

"what is it that you always seem to think about?" She suddenly asked after enjoyed my discomfort. She's becoming a bit too much like me. "And it's Linda, remember the rules here?" She asked, sounding like my rule loving Ninna, causing me to laugh.

"For one," I pulled her into a hug, "I think about how you seem to be growing up far too much. Also, how you should never let go of your love towards that special person…" I winked at her, causing her to face to turn a light shade of red. "And I promise, that I won't either!" I cheered as we laughed at ourselves. I struggled to get up and get changed, not wanting this day to begin. I stared at my luggage dreadfully and sighed. I then put on a pair of black overalls that ended mid thigh, one of the straps draping to my side lazily. Under it, I wore a black and white striped shirt that ended past my fingertips. The neckline falling at my shoulders, and on my feet were a pair of black converse. I sighed sadly as I pulled my purple umbrella and laid it at the door of the facility along with my luggage. From there, I walked back upstairs to wake the two troublemakers of the Wammy House. I opened Mello's door first. He was always so much fun to wake up. I taught _Linda_ how to wake up these kids who always slept through the alarm clocks I gave them. I grinned as I walked up to his bed, I had debated on whether or not I should just pour water on him like last week. But I ended up deciding to actually be nice. In one way or another. I shrugged at my thoughts, and pulled out a….CHOCOLATE BAR! Those five pound bars, that is. I held it up to his nose and dragged it across so he would be able to grasp the chocolates fine scent. Just as I had thought, his body went rigged and his eyes opened as he tried to swipe the bar from my hand.

"Abbie, even if it's you who's doing this…If you don't give me that chocolate bar…I will attack you," he slurred out as tried to hold back his chocolate fanatic body. I laughed merrily. He always knew how to liven my mood. I rubbed his head like a mother would, startling the boy slightly. I then sat beside him on his bed. "You know, this is my last day…" I muttered out, staring around the room. Hoping that I could memorize the room so I could dream about returning. He turned his head away from mine, averting my eyes completely.

"I know. It's fine, everyone has to leave at some point," he shrugged, causing me to pout.

"I swear, blondie. If you forget me, I'm gonna find you and make sure you never forget me again," a evil laugh emitted from me causing him to twitch.

"I thought you were a good guy?" He exclaimed, trying to escape my arms that know attempted to hold him. Finally he gave in with a upset pout.

"I'll miss you, blondie," I smiled hugging him to me.

"Don't call me blondie…" he trailed weakly. His eyes suddenly snapped over to my chocolate bar that I happened to drop behind him. Are eyes met and static emitted as we both suddenly jumped for the bar.

"ahahahaha!" I laughed out darkly as I held it high above his head, away from his grasp. "try to grab it now, _blondie!_" I emphasized the word. He rose an eyebrow, and reached his arm up and grabbed the bar. "what the-?" I exclaimed, how in the world did shortie here grab it? I suddenly noticed that he was about a inch taller than me now. "you got taller?" I whined loudly, he growled and covered his ears.

"of course, you dummy! I'm a growing boy, it's only normal that I was gonna get taller than you," he laughed as he bit into his chocolate bar. I pouted sadly, I guess the kids really are growing up. He noticed my sad pout and pushed the bar towards me. "you can have a bite if you want…" a light blush on his cheeks which only darkened when I pulled him into a embrace.

"you're so cute! I'll miss you so don't forget, ok! I know that you can do good things for this world!" I smiled taking a bite out of chocolate and kissing his cheek before exiting. Leaving him in his room all alone with a two bites taken from my departing gift for him. He went to take another bite when he bit into something hard. He looked down to see metal.

"what the hell is this?" He asked out loud, pulling out a ring far too big for him with a silver chain around it. Inside was engraved the words, _Never _Forget. He smirked. "how could I when you go and give me this," and put the chain along with the ring around his neck, taking a bite of chocolate.

From there, I walked over to Matt's room. I smiled at his bad sleeping habits. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to prank him as much as Mello. Maybe it's because of how sweet he was. He really is a good kid. So instead, I decided to lie down beside him. Watching his even breaths before…poking his cheeks, repeatedly. I mean, who wouldn't! I always wanted to. They were just so cute and puffy. I smiled as his hand tried to push me away. So I held it to me and played with his hair.

"Hey there, Matt. I brought you a gift," I smiled as one of his eyes opened in interest.

"what kind…" he asked suspiciously. I grinned, I caught him. I pulled a bag with a number of games for his new gaming system. His eyes lit up as he tried to grab at it, like a greedy child. I laughed. I then held up a regular looking flash drive. "what's on that?" he asked as he held it in his hand, observing it like there was some type of code engraved on the outside.

"It's a kill code." I grinned as he looked at me confused. "if you're every getting chased and you need to wipe your computer, just plug this sucker in and within 10 seconds, everything will be absolutely crashed," I smiled happily as he looked at me with an impressed expression. He nodded at me and tried to grab the bags of games again. "tsk tsk, so greedy," I laughed as he grunted and crossed his arms. Turning away from me with a upset expression. "awww, I'll miss your cute little pout!" I pulled at his cheek again. Receiving a slightly harsh glare. He couldn't glare at me harshly, and he knew I knew it. I smiled. "Today's my last day, so I decided to give you something to remember me by!" I giggled as I held up a ring, the same I gave Mello and Near. From the type of people that they all were, Mello would most likely where it around his neck proudly, Near would hold onto it, not liking to wear extra bagging, he instead wrapped it around the robot I gave him. And Matt…He grabbed the ring and attempted to put it on his finger. But it fell off, much to his disappointment. "For now," I put it on a chain, "put it like this, and when you get older, you can wear it on your finger." I smiled as I put it around his neck. He nodded to me. Not much of a talker, this one. I stretched, my plane was a couple hours away. I got up to leave, but Matt's small hand pulled me back.

"I'll miss you, you and Mello are the only people I know who are like family to me…" he turned away from my amazed eyes. Not liking this much attention."that's the most you've said for awhile, huh?" I grinned, he talked the most when he gets excited, either over a game or a case. I hugged him to me like a mother would, just like I did with Mello. All of these children needed someone like a mother, I took that place for them. Now I had to go, and it was heartbreaking. I kissed his forehead. "don't worry about me, ok? I'll miss you so much. You probably know, but you're very important to me. There's a world waiting for you to explore, maybe one day, we may see each other again," I smiled as he nodded.

"Is it ok, if you wait for me?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. I stepped out of the room and after hearing some loud slamming noises, he came out in his usual clothes. "ok," he grabbed for my hand and the two of us started to head down, until Mello suddenly came out of his room and grabbed my other hand.

"jeez blondie, you take forever to get dressed!" I laughed as he squeezed my hand slightly in a warning of sorts. Together, we walked down the stairs in this house for one last time before I leave. When we entered the cafeteria area, Roger was waiting. It appeared that he just told everyone that I was leaving because they all had such sad faces."would you like to talk to them?" he asked, also gonna miss me. I mean, I kept all the kids in check from meddling around.

"Okay, hello everyone, I want you to know that I will miss all of you. While I was hear for the past years, I felt like all of you became part of my family and I will never be able to forget you. I know that you will all be able to help this world in some shape or form. So I ask only that you remember me for who I am, and I will never forget you," I nodded to all of them and everyone rushed at me in a giant hug. Together, we all took a picture. One picture that only I had. Some people didn't want their picture taken but they knew that it would be in safe hands. I would protect their secrets and their identities. Which, I knew all of them even though some of them weren't aware that I did. Only four children who were the closest to me, walked me to my taxi. I sighed, this moment was way to painful for my liking. I kissed each of their heads.

"Don't forget me," I smiled. And with that, I left. Leaving the Wammy House in the dust as the taxi sped forward to the airport. Everything went past me in a flash from there. From one moment, I was sitting in the airplane, thinking about how I would get into L's hotel. It was the getting in part that was easy, compared to the finding part. It was such a hassle. I'd figured that he had taken the Kira case after that big announcement of his. Thank god for streaming, otherwise I wouldn't have known what happened in that part of Japan from England. Then I was in a hotel, sneaking into the police station. My hair tied back with a short black wig on, with some bandage on my chest to cover it, and some make-up. I looked like a 25-year-old boy. I had to give props to the teacher from the school who taught us how to disguise ourselves. I was surprised at how easy it was to sneak into one of their meetings.

"Ano, who are you?" A voice asked me, startled I turned around to see a young looking man. Maybe it's not exactly that easy to get in.

"Oh, hello!" I smiled. "My name is Aaron Setaski, I'm new to the kira case," I smiled, bowing to him slightly.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm part of the case too! My name is Matsuri," he smiled holding his hand out to him, which I shook. "wow, you have really soft hands. Kinda like a woman," he aired, causing me to flinch. Crap, don't tell me he's on to me? "n-not to say that you're like a woman, just that-" he panicked.

"I think Matsuri is just babbling now. I hope he hasn't done any harm to your pride," A older man laughed. I turned my head to the side slightly.

"No, it's okay. And who are you, if I may ask?" I asked in curiosity.

"Hello, I'm the chief here, Mr. Yagami," he nodded. I smiled at him and began to talk to him about his family and the case, befriending him. I suddenly looked at the time and flinched, worry on my face as I scanned my body. "Is something the matter?" He asked, worried.

"Oh, it seems I forgot my phone…I promised my girlfriend that I would call her today. She lives in a hospital in America right now, so our times our a little different. This is the only time when I can call her…" I slurred, pain on my face I slumped over. "Do you know if there's some kind of a pay phone near by?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry, no. But if you wish, you can use mine," he supplied kindly. I thanked him repeatedly as I walked over to the door slightly looking like I was dialing when I was actually planting a bug so I could listen to his conversations. He edged closer to me as I held the phone up to my ear.

"hey there, how have you been? I miss you…I called to tell you I love you…Haha, yes, I know that you already know that. Please get well soon, ok, bye Amber," I smiled slightly and closed the phone and handed it back to the Chief.

"Amber's a pretty name," he suddenly said, startling me and a deep blush covered my face. I was tempted to say thank you."Yes, it is, she's a amazing person," I smiled, inwardly I was getting a bit to cocky. "I should head home before it's too late, thank you Mr. Yagami," I waved before leaving smiling at my success. Not bad, I thought. With that, I just sat and waited, trying to get as much information on the case as I could. I was even more surprised when I found out that L was going to meet with some of the members in the police station in a week. This was the perfect chance though.

Everything was planned, and I checked out of the hotel, with my small luggage in toll. Their meeting should be starting soon. I sighed, what would I do in the meantime? I decided to walk around the city, I spotted a little café and went in. There were so many sweets, I had to come back here one day and get L something. I made a mental note of where the place was and continued to walk around. I would give L three hours to finish talking, I had two hours left from that assumption. As I walked around the place, I suddenly realized I was being followed. I began to panic. No, no need to panic. It's fine as long as you make your way back to where its more public. I turned left, thinking it was where a street to the hotel was. I mentally hit myself when I realized that it was a dead end. I forgot, I had terrible direction skills, as well as luck. I turned around sharply to see that I was now cornered by five men. Shit. The ratio of me being able to survive. Not that high. I cursed inwardly. I pushed my luggage to the side of me and took a fighting position. This was _not _a good position I found myself in…I specialized in computers, languages, and decoding. I only had a vague knowledge on fighting. I might be able to make it if there were three of so guys. A couple of the assaulters brought out a knife. Crap, maybe if there was one guy…And with the sound of a rat scurrying past this scene, one of the men leapt towards me and it began.

All I felt was stabbing feelings throughout my body, but I tried to block it out and fight back as hard as I could. I'm not a fighter. So I was most definitely losing. I was dealt an estimated five bunches per arm, and two of them held one of each of them. My legs swung and knocked one of the men out receiving a sharp slap which burned my face. One man tried to caress my face, only to get bit. Angry he threw me to the ground, receiving a mouthful of the ground. The man's knife suddenly came across my back and left a deep mark. Crap, I liked this shirt a lot…He yelled profanities at me, trying to tame me. Too bad the last man who tried to do that couldn't, and he was FAR worse than this punk. I bit my lip to refrain from laughing as the man swung his knife like an idiot. Cutting my arms and legs. If it wasn't for the sound of police sirens coming my way, I would have most likely have been killed or raped in due time. As they ran away, I managed to regain my bag and walk away. I had to. I made a promise to L that I would meet with him again and one to Angie. I walked forward, expecting to have to deal with police. When I suddenly felt wind pass me by along with the police car. Surprising me. As I walked down the street, blood coming out of my body everywhere, bruises forming. No one even gave me a second glance. It's like they couldn't see me. No. They didn't want to see me. They didn't want to admit that such a thing could actually happen. I noticed a little girl pull on her mothers top, pointing at me. Her mother simply hushed her and they walked away, avoiding me and my disgusted eyes. How pathetic, I thought to myself as I walked forward. I finally made it to the hotel L was staying at. I climbed stair case after stair case until I finally made my way to the correct door. It was the only one in the entire floor with light emitting from it. It _had _to be him. With that, I opened the door to see the man who's phone I had bugged, and the boy, now a man, who I had never stopped thinking of since the day we parted. I watched as his eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, it felt like the world was on my shoulders and I became to collapse right into the arms of L. I smiled up to him, tears brimming my eyes. "I finally came," and then I was met by darkness, no longer able to hold on. I barely managed to hear L's voice.

"yes, you finally did," and the words coursed me into the direction of sweet dreams.

_

* * *

_

Me- Yayyyyyy! I finished the next chapter, woohooo! Don't forget to review xD they mean so much to me! Haha, next chapter is coming soon!


	5. And So Our Days Together Begin

Me- Holy crap, I didn't expect to actually do this today…Oh well, here it is and I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**[Recap] With that, I opened the door to see the man who's phone I had bugged, and the boy, now a man, who I had never stopped thinking of since the day we parted. I watched as his eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, it felt like the world was on my shoulders and I became to collapse right into the arms of L. I smiled up to him, tears brimming my eyes. "I finally came," and then I was met by darkness, no longer able to hold on. I barely managed to hear L's voice.**

**"yes, you finally did," and the words coursed me into the direction of sweet dreams.**

* * *

I was speaking to Mr. Yagami about the Kira case when suddenly, in came Amber covered in blood. For some reason, whenever we had a reunion with one another. I noticed she was swaying dangerously.

"I finally came," She announced happily, her eyes slightly wet. Then she was falling. I barely managed to grab her before her face collided with the floor.

"Yes, you finally did," I responded, brushing a strand of hair dipped in blood from her face, causing her expression to relax. I turned to Yagami-san and bowed my head slightly. "Until next time," I muttered, locking the door behind him and pulling Amber into my arms so I was cradling her like a child. From there, I carried her to the bed where she could sleep peacefully. I called Watari from the shadows of the other room and he began to bandage his child up. I could see his face tensing as he wrapped her wounds. What in the world did the girl get into this time? She had to have the worst luck, on a ratio of the general percentage of Japan at least. As soon as Watari was finished, he sped out of the room as fast as he could. Not able to take the sight of her wounds anymore. I guess it's a natural reaction between parents. I sat down by her head and stared at her face for awhile. She had grown even in the couple of months ago when we had spoke. Right after the BB case was completed. I turned my head slightly, trying to analyze her as much as I could. Her hair was still the ghostly silver and pink mix from the scientist from all those years ago. I noticed that my hand was in the same hair I was analyzing just a minute ago for some reason. The same feelings that I had felt for this girl all those years ago, rushing back into me. It wasn't like me to not know what things were. But this burning feeling in my chest was very unknown to me. I had felt it before with this girl, but I don't know what it is. The last time I checked, I was quite healthy except for the enormous consumption of glutens. But, I didn't hate this feeling. All I knew right now, was that I wanted to stay by her side…and so I did.

* * *

My fingers twitched suddenly, and I realized that I was awake and in a foreign bed. Did I let those guys capture me? I allowed my eyelids to flutter open and I was met with a bright light emitting from the window and a pair of dark eyes. I blinked once, twice. They were still there. I opened my eyes wider to see L. I jumped up. What was he doing in the same bed as me? And staring at me like that, nonetheless…

"L?" I asked, hoping to Kami-sama that this _wasn't _a dream. Please, oh please let it be real.

"Yes, that is what I am usually referred to as. Although, I distinctly remember you calling me Ryuzaki," he said. Same snarky and childish attitude, yup this was definitely him. Not a dream for sure, he was talking so no way it could be. I reached my hand out gingerly to touch his face. It startled him, but he didn't move to remove my hand, he just had that usual blank expression. He let out a sigh and allowed his eyelids to close. That's when I decided to pinch his cheek causing him to jump back slightly. "And what was your reasoning for that?" He asked as he rubbed his now red cheek. I grinned at him.

"Do we have to have reasoning's for things?" I threw his past words at his face. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Fine, I wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream," I shrugged.

"I think you were supposed to pinch yourself then, its said that you know it's real because you can actually feel the physical damage you inflict upon yourself," he said.

"yes, thank you for that Mr. Webster dictionary, but I wanted to pinch your cheek anyway," I shrugged, only to be met with a painful yet rippling feeling that ran up my spine.

"I'll go get you some water," He said, I said nothing in return, yet he still got up and went into another room. It was then that I realized how parched my throat was, cracked and burning. I was relieved to see him returning with a glass of water and three little tablets. Which, he held strangely, pushed away from his body as though it were deadly poisonous. I laughed inwardly. I loved that weird aspect of his, it made him all the more interesting. I smiled to him thankfully as I allowed the water to coat the pills that swam down my throat. Once I finished drinking all the water, I stood up abruptly.

"I plan to shower now, I hate the feel of crusted blood on me," I shuddered. He nodded, pointed to a door, and left. He and Near were a lot alike. I was startled by the sudden thought and saddened as my mind traced back to the Wammy House. I shook my head furiously as I walked to the bathroom, pulling my luggage behind me. I would NOT forget clothes this time! After unwrapping all my bloody bandages, I was relieved to rinse myself of yesterdays events. As soon as I stepped out and put on a pair of purple undergarments embroided with black lace. I began to think to myself if it was the best choice. Hmmmm, who knows. I shrugged and I felt another sharp pain in my back. I walked to the mirror and turned at a slight degree to see a large gash running down my lower back. Oh fuck nuggets. I growled and hit my head like I had all those years ago. I don't have any bandages, I think I saw some outside by the bed though. I hummed to myself. Please oh please, I prayed to all the gods I could think of in all the religions. Please, don't be mean to me. Just let me grab it and come back in. I took a deep breath before exciting the bathroom only to be met by dark eyes once more this morning. God, I hate irony soooo much. I twitched angrily inwardly. "AHHHH!" I exclaimed as I pushed by body up against the bathroom door in shock. "A-ano, L? What's wrong?" I stuttered out as my arms tried to cover up my skin lamely. He simply held up a roll of bandages.

"I figured you would need help bandaging your back since Watari is currently out looking for some food right now," he shrugged.

With that, I somehow ended up sitting on the bed, my face a bright red as I fidgeted in embarrassment. With L right behind me, bandaging my back slowly. A drip of water fell from hair, landing on my thigh and my mind began to drift off into my own thoughts. Damn, I think L's became a bit of a pervert since the last time I saw him. My body suddenly tensing as I felt L's cold hand touching a portion of my warm skin causing me to shutter slightly. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, ahhh what should I do! I guess L can't help it that he's a bit of a pervert. It's all those crazy testosterone hormones of his, he _is _22. Although, mine aren't doing all that well either, and I'm 19. I breathed in a sharp breath in pain as I suddenly felt L pull my bandages too tight against my wound.

"Oh…Sorry," he replied lamely. Yeah right, he probably did that on purpose since I pinched his cheek. I turned my head slightly towards him and gave him a pout as I glared at him slightly.

"Sooo, L," I began and I felt him tense up, already knowing what I was gonna talk about. "I heard you took on the Kira case," I continued, he abruptly stood up. I looked at him curiously.

"I finished," he said and I looked down to see that he was, indeed right. I nodded and went to change. I came back in a overlarge yellow sweater with black buttons down the middle and baggy black shorts. Along with a pair of knee-high black socks. I loves my socks.

"Now then," I flipped a lock of my hair back, "about this 'Kira' case," I started again.

"No." he responded turning away from me. I let out a growl of frustration as I stepped in front of him, my face right in front of his.

"what do you mean, 'no'?" I yelled out, angry.

"As in, NO. I don't need you on this case, that's what it means," he shrugged trying to walk away again. Too bad I wouldn't let him. I let out a frustrated sigh and began to allow all my emotions drain out of me and try to look at this logically, from his point of few. No, emotion was required in his reasoning's. I snapped my eyes open, knowing how to respond to him now.

"L," I started.

"I'm refered to Ryuzaki in this case," he said childishly. I sighed.

"ok then, _Ryuzaki_, I know why you don't want me on this case. You're losing to him currently so you're worried about my well being right?" I knew I was correct when I saw him flinch ever so slightly. I was right on the mark. "But Ryuzaki, I've worked on all kind of dangerous cases with you. I did _not_ just get beat up by a bunch of idiotic goons for you, only to be rejected because of my 'well being'. No, if you're risking your life for this case, so am I. I want to work on this case with you. Please don't deny me this wish of mine. I promised you that I would come back to work with you, right?" I begged him, holding on to his shirt desperately. He turned his head away from me, knowing he had lost this round, letting out a upset sigh.

"Fine, but for now, I really don't need you for this process. So I want you to go undercover and find a apartment right now," he sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He really hated to lose, ne? I let out a bit of a laugh, causing him to raise a eyebrow slightly. "why is it that you are laughing?" he asked. I held up a lock of my hair.

"you want me to go undercover with this?" I grinned he didn't seem to get my joke though, as expected.

"you can wear a wig," he shrugged, causing me to let out a frustrated sigh as I walked away from him, shaking my head. For awhile I stared at my long hair, annoyance in my eyes as I remember the experiments that gave me this strange color. A strange feeling ran throughout me and I ran to the small kitchen area and pulled out a pair of scissors, and without warning, I began to cut. L came out of the living room portion to see me lying in the bathroom with scissors in my hand and chunks of hair surrounding me. A drip of blood coming from my cheek which I had cut on accident in the rush of the moment. I looked down in shame as I rung my hands uncharacteristically.

"what came over you?" He asked. I stared at him for awhile before shrugging.

"how bad is it? I haven't been able to look in the mirror yet," I sighed as I carefully touched my head.

"it looks fine," he shrugged. Liar, I bet it looks terrible I thought bitterly. I stood up to see my accusations were in fact, correct. It was a disorganized mess. It ended at the end of my neck, some pieces went down to by breast though. I don't know what came over me. As soon as Watari came home with the groceries I ran to him begging him for help. The next time I came out of the bathroom, my hair was in a short bob. I couldn't help but thank the gods that my father used to cut my hair when I was younger. Although it was usually just a trim. I twirled a piece of my now short hair.

"is it okay, Ryuzaki?" I asked, a light blush on my face.

"Yes, I like it. Short hair suits you," he muttered out causing me to grin.

"I've never had it this short before, but I gotta admit…I kinda like it," I stretched out my aching arms. Watari suddenly handed me a short brown wig. I stared at in detest, I hated wigs, they were so itchy…

"here," L handed me a folder and I poked it suspiciously. "it's your new identity." I took it and thanked them.

* * *

A couple of weeks later I was situated in my new apartment, my true identity masked. L had been keeping me up to date in the investigation even though I wasn't allowed to go to the meetings. I had to admit, I really missed him. Even though we had been apart for four years, it had been a couple of weeks and i felt terrible without him here. Then, one day, while eating sweets with L he announced something that utterly surprised me.

"I'm going to be applying to the same college as Light Yagami," he announced, eating his cake like it was the simplest thing in the world. I choked on my tea, sputtering it out everywhere.

"you're what!" I stared at him like he was on fire as I began to wipe my, now, burning face.

"I also want you to apply, I need you to spy on Light Yagami while I attempt to befriend him," I sighed before nodding. He abruptly came closer to me, sniffing me. My face turned red. "W-what is it?"I stuttered as I attempted to escape his nose.

"You smell like green tea," he said simply, returning to his cake while I tried to rub the tea off of me. From there, we began to speak about our plan.

* * *

I found myself sitting two seats behind our main suspect in the testing room for some college. Although I was staring at my paper, I could see Light look behind him and up at L who of course, decided not to wear shoes. Therefore, getting scolded by one of the teachers. My brown wig in the shape of the bob style, brushing across my face slightly, my bangs short and choppy. My warm white sweater tickling my arms. This was the man who was killing all those people, I would make sure that we get him put away. In due time at least. I returned to my paper, the words began to jumble together as my mind retraced the origin of the questions.

Then it was spring where the cherry blossom petals flew around me, dancing around me. I tried not to stand out, but I'm sure if I actually tried, I could meet L's and Light's scores. But instead, I got 5th place in the tests. I almost burst out in laughter when I heard the announcer call up L by referring to him as, Hideki Ryuga. I grinned, attempting to mask it with my hand. I was just happy that I was able to force him into some shoes. I wanted him to wear a suit, but noooo. That would just be 'too much'. He's too stubborn sometimes. I got really pissed off when the people around me kept talking while they began to speak though.

"he's too weird," or "I can't believe he wore that to Tou," I was surprised when I heard the eruption of clapping. Damnit! I really wanted to hear L's speech! I sat right behind L and Light, and was surprised to hear him talking about the case.

"I'm L," He suddenly muttered out, I already knew that he was going to reveal himself. Light was just barely under five percent suspicious of being Kira. This would put the most stress on the so called 'perfect boy' and cause him to reveal himself as well in due time.

"if you are who you say you are, than you have nothing but my respect and admiration," he responded, what a load of crap.

"thank you," L responded proudly, "the reason I decided to reveal myself to you is because I think you may be of some help to the Kira Investigation," I was confused, L didn't say anything about inviting him into the investigation. I had to say, I was pretty surprised by how well Light was able to contain his surprise or his horror. I exited the building before everyone else and ran to the bathroom to change into a different disguise. I came out wearing a longer brown wig, the bangs edged to the side like my usual style and a large red coat and black pants. I probably shouldn't have gotten so close, but I sat right beside him on the metro train.

"may I sit beside you?" I asked, a deep blush on my cheek. All part of the act. He smiled warmly at me.

"of course," and gestured beside him. As soon as I sat down I pretended to be reading while he continued to stare at his hands. A strange expression on his face which almost appeared, dark. I was unable to follow him home, that was going to far.

So instead, I went to where L was. As soon as I entered the hotel room I was met with L's piercing eyes.

"how did he react?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too, no, it's fine. I had a wonderful day...Well then, he seemed startled, of course. But on the way home, he had a strangely dark expression. I cant assume anything though. There's not enough evidence to profile him yet," I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. My stomach growled at me, reminding me of the package in my hand. "oh yeah! This is for you, L," I smiled as I handed him the white box. He stared at it oddly, shook it once and opened it to reveal a slice of strawberry shortcake. The strawberry moved to the side oddly because he shook it. It was from the cafe i had found before getting attacked by the goons.

"thank you," he muttered beginning to eat it immediately causing me to laugh cheerfully.

"how do you think he's gonna react,_ Hideki Ryuga," _I snickered out his alias.

"I plan for him to play friendly, in all truth," he took a bite of his cake. "hmmm, this is really good. I'd like to try some of their other cakes," he muttered.

"of course! I'll bring you another piece at some point, ok?" I smiled at him. I stared at the bags beneath his eyes and frowned. "when was the last time you got any sleep?" I asked.

"Approximately 54 hours ago," I choked on my tea again.

"Ryuzaki, that's not healthy for your body at all. Come on," I tugged on his arm.

"what is it?" He asked, not budging. Dang, I forgot he was stronger than me…

"you need to get some sleep," I urged, pulling his arm again.

"no thanks. I don't need it. As soon as I'm done with this cake, I plan to overlook Light's student records again," he took another bite, much slower this time. He's toying with me, I thought angrily.

"again? You probably already have it memorized," I whined plopping on the floor beside him. I stared at him for awhile as he simply shrugged. "when's the last time you brushed your teeth?" I wondered out loud. He froze. His eyes rolling up as he narrowed his eyes and shrugged causing me to gasp in surprise. "tch, not healthy at all," I muttered, making me think back on Angie, she must of rubbed off on me. I shook my head. Before running out of the hotel and coming back a couple of minutes later with a tooth brush causing L to freak out as he stared at the damned object.

"what are you going to do with that…" he slurred as he stood up in surprise while I grinned at him.

"we can do this the easy way…or the hard way…" I smirked darkly as I held the toothbrush out at him. I giggled happily as we found ourselves in the bathroom. Him brushing his teeth angrily, and me smiling at my success. I ran a hand through his hair, startling him. "when was the last time you took a bath, also?" I stared at him while he avoided my piercing blue eyes. "jeez, L. I'm not here and you don't take care of yourself at all. Makes me never want to leave for your body's sake, sheesh," I laughed as I flicked his nose.

"then just stay here," he muttered, causing me to turn my head to the side slightly.

"sounds good to me!" I cheered, and I was met by his surprised eyes. "well, if I'm not here. Who's going to take care of you? Watari's only good at feeding you. He's a total pushover," I grinned at my childhood memories with me going days without a shower with him. He'd always get a earful when Ninna came home. "I know!" I exclaimed, a plan igniting in my mind. "how about, you come and live with me at my apartment?" receiving a passive shrug. I twitched, this was pure genius! A fool proof plan of sorts! "then, just meet with your little investigation group at the hotels you own," I smiled.

"how did you know I owned them, the hotels that is?" He asked causing me to laugh.

"thought you were the only one keep tabs on me?" I winked at him before pushing him to the bath. "now get cleaned off before you go to bed, you have class tomorrow." I walked away as soon as I heard the water running. Although I wouldn't show it, I was dancing inwardly. L living with me? Just the thought of it made my body go all warm and fuzzy. I looked around L's room, where was his sleeping wear? I sighed before running across the street where a walmart was. I returned with a couple of bags of men's underwear, which I got plenty of weird stares for. Along with some neccesities that I needed and some guy sleeping wear.

I skipped into the bedroom only to let out a girlish squeal when I saw L in a towel. And nothing else. My body turned red.

"where did you go?" he asked, scratching his head. I blushed trying to avoid staring at his body. I threw the bag of clothes at him.

"there, now change…" I walked out of the room only to fall up against the wall once out. I tried to shake the images of L half naked from my perverted mind. I was startled from my thoughts when L's head popped out of the door. "oh, you're dressed already?" I asked, calmed down by now. He nodded. "okay then!" I stretched my arms up. "then I guess I'll be leaving, you can move your stuff into my apartment tomorrow if you want." I began to walk away only to be stopped when L grabbed my arm. I turned to him, waiting for a explanation. But he simply let go of my hand after a long awaited hesitation. I smiled at him before pushing him back into his room and onto his bed. Although I was embarrassed, I was a big girl. I shouldn't be so easily embarrassed so I threw off my jeans and changed into a pair of boxers that I bought L, already wearing a baggy t-shirt. From there, I plopped myself next to him on the bed curling into his body. "G-goodnight, then," I cursed my stuttering and pushed my face into his chest, not wanting him to see my red face. Even if it was dark, I had this strange idea that L had cat vision or something. I could feel his ragged breathing, and his rapid heart beat that began to slow. The beat of his heart, was like a sweet melody that lulled me to sleep.

In the middle of the night I was awaken from L's hands gripping my arms so tightly it bruised. I was startled to see his face twisting in pain, it almost made my heart break. I began to shake him awake. "L!" I exclaimed as I ran my hand across his face, hoping to soothe it. So when his eyes opened, sweat dripping from his brow I kissed his forehead and ran my hand through his hair like I would a child. As he shook up against me I held him tightly running my fingers up and down his back, drawing patterns as I began to sing softly. The same lullaby I would sing to Angie whenever she had a nightmare. I smiled when I felt him slowly drifting back into sleep. Maybe this is why he didn't sleep much? Maybe he just needed someone to fight his nightmares away though.

* * *

The next morning, it seemed that L didn't remember anything. We awoke early, at approximately 5:04 a.m. to be exact. It concluded with Watari carrying what little belongings L had to my apartment which the three of us arrived at later. As soon as I got there, I immediately showered and changed into a pair of grey overalls like the ones I had worn when I met up with L those couple of weeks ago. With a yellow long sleeved shirt under it and black and white striped knee high socks. I cooked breakfast for the two men. Watari ate the pancakes cheerfully, while L poked and prodded the now drenched in honey pancakes. I pinched his cheek, raising an eyebrow at him.

"eat them correctly," I giggled kissing the cheek which was slightly red. He rubbed it in surprise as I stepped out. "I'll be leaving now, I have an early class. See you later Poppi, L-kun!" I grinned mysteriously as I ran out the door.

* * *

I slept through the whole period, already knowing about it. I was the first to run out the door, that's for sure. I know I was supposed to keep an eye on Light, but I couldn't help but attempt to look for L. I smiled brightly when I spotted the person I was looking for. I began to walk towards him only to be met with some boys chest.

"oww.." I whined as I rubbed my pink nose.

"oh sorry about that," the boy exclaimed. "by the way, I'm Jake, what about you?" he asked edging closer to me. I almost gagged.

"don't worry I forgive you, and…I forgot!" I laughed nervously as I attempted to move past him.

"you forgot your name?" He scoffed.

"what? Do you want me to flat out reject you? Sorry pal, I only got one guy in my heart and mind," I winked and ran away before he started to say anything. I smiled as I met up with Ryuzaki, or L, no…Ryuga? I looked down at his bare feet, noticing red.

"what the-Ryuga! What happened," I exclaimed, worry in my eyes. He shrugged.

"Some other boys threw some glass down as I walked past them," he sighed causing me to growl. I motioned him to a bench.

"this is why I tell you to wear shoes here. Who are they, I'll have a talk with them…" I hissed as I began to wrap his foot.

"shoes are troublesome, and it doesn't matter. We're the good guys, remember? No need to go doing something illegal and get a restriction order or something," he muttered. I sighed as I motioned for his other foot which he gave with a confused expression. I began to wrap it. "that one's not injured…" he began.

"well, this is going to have to work as a shoe. Please be more careful," I laughed as he nodded.

"thanks for last night by the way," he muttered, so quietly I was barely able to catch it. I grinned.

"Ryuga, is that you?" a innocent sounding voice exclaimed.

"oh, hello Light," 'Ryuga' said, cheerfully greeting the possible murderer. He turned to me abruptly.

"oh, and who might you be?" Light asked causing me to turn red, as I fidgeted. I have to stick to my character in front of him…

"Oh hello, my name is Abbie," I giggled, as I held a hand up to my face. He noticed L's foot on my lap.

"what happened, Ryuga?" He asked in fake worry.

"oh dear! It seems that he stepped on some glass! I'm aiming to be a doctor, so I offered to wrap it for him," I blushed, fidgeting again before standing up and bowing to the two of them. "sorry, but I have to go now, I'll be late for my classes," I smiled as I walked away, L probably noticed it, but I put a hearing chip on the top of his other foot when wrapping it. I put the hearing device in my ear allowing their conversation to flood into my ears.

"Wow Ryuga, you got a looker there! You should've asked her out!" Light exclaimed, causing my face to actually turn pink. At least he didn't have bad taste…

"Is that what you usually do?" He asked confused.

"of course! You should take her out to dinner or something," he laughed out. I nodded enthusiastically to myself,yes, yes he should take me out.

"then maybe I'll ask, but before that. How would you like to play a good fashioned game of tennis as a way to get to know each other better tomorrow?" Ryuga suggested.

"Hmm, sounds good to me! I'll see you soon, be careful with that foot." Light said, walking away. As soon as Ryuga was sure that he was gone and no one was around him he began to speak again.

"So what do you say? Should we go out as Light suggested?" Ryuga asked causing to me laugh to myself. He already knew that I would say 'yes'. I had to say, I really looked forward to tomorrow now.

* * *

Me- I'm even more surprised I finished it! Woot! I'm on a roll yahhhhh! I hope you guys review! ^_^


	6. A Nightmare Like Reality

Me- I don't own Death Note, god I hate saying that. +sniffle+ well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! So i keep messing up something! haha. My character's alias's names have got me in a doozy lol. Her name is really Amber, but I made it so her main alias is Abbie, and the name she gave the child she saved is Angie lol so i keep messing them up :P also, the name she uses for the chief and investigation is Aaron haha. I wanted to use A names cause i figured it would be pretty nice. But now i keep messing the up. Sorry for any misunderstandings. But if i mess up one of the names, just know that it's my main characters and that's that haha xD

* * *

"So, do you plan to watch our tennis match?" L asked, turning to me slightly as we ate dinner together. And by dinner, I mean, me eating spaghetti and asparagus. While forcing L to as well, since he needs the nutrients. We all know that he does.

"Of course, I'm supposed to keep a eye on Light, remember? Plus…I'd like to see how you do," I blushed slightly. "now stop poking the asparagus and eat the damn things," I glared at him and the fork he was using to poke and prod the poor vegetable.

"Hm? I thought girls were supposed to have manners and not cuss like a sailor," L muttered, trying to divert my attention to the asparagus he was trying to hide.

"And I thought adults were supposed to have enough sense to know that they should take care of their bodies," I growled, grabbing the asparagus and popping it in his mouth.

"you know, I would probably eat my vegetables if you fed them to me like that," he shrugged as my face turned red.

"S-S-S-SHUT UP!" I yelled out as my face exploded, I need to stop acting like such a love-struck high schooler. I pouted, damn, I really did need to stop that. "Fine then," I managed to say as I held out a vegetable shyly. I could have sworn I saw a grin appear on his face as he bit into the green stick of evilness. I let out a annoyed sigh, but turned my head from his and smiled. It was cute, me feeding him like we were a couple. I read about what couples did in a book, so I couldn't help but smile.

"hmm, you're smiling," he concluded, that slight grin on his face. I saw it again! I blushed though.

"whatever," I muttered, continuing to smile like a love-struck idiot to myself. We looked over files together on the case until twelve thirty-two p.m. when I let out a yawn. I looked at the clock, letting out a sigh and tugged on his shirt.

"Come on, time to go to bed Ryuzaki," I yawned, pulling on him lamely.

"You can go ahead, I'm almost finished," he muttered until I smacked him in the forehead.

"Liessss," I slurred, not one to enjoy staying up late,"You'll probably stay up all night. Just come to bed with me, I haven't set up your room yet anyways. Besides, don't you have your tennis match tomorrow? I wanna see you win with all the strength you got…Now carry me, I can't feel my legs," I whined as I slumped over on top of his back. He let out a sigh, closing his labtop and the folders with all the background information on the students. From there, he slowly carried me to our, I mean, my room. Although, I wouldn't hate calling it 'ours'. I blushed at the thought. Man, I'm no good tired. I laughed dryly, luckily Ryuzaki didn't ask anything about my random and almost crazy sounding laugh and simply carried me to the bed where he set me down as lightly as he could. I yawned loudly as I curled into my usual ball.

"I'll sleep on the couch I guess," he began to walk towards the small love seat in my room.

"no, come sleep with me," I pouted, "it wouldn't be the first time anyways," I convinced. For a tired person, I came up with quite a good excuse if you ask me. He hesitated for a moment, but ended up lying beside me. I always win, ha.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a meadow. It must be a dream. It began with me, dancing in a meadow of sunflowers, my favorite flower. I could smell the sun radiating off of them, the sweet smell filling my senses. I could feel the soft pedals brush against me fingers delicately. The hot rays hitting my skin as I stared at the clouds that float by aimlessly. It was so real. I could smell, feel, taste, everything. I skipped around in this heaven of mine, performing a allegro, twirling around to my own music. Twisting and turning as I pirouette, laughing all the while. It was so peaceful and serene, it scared me. Suddenly I noticed I wasn't alone, I looked up to see L. I smiled at him fondely. While I twisted in a cirlcle, taking in everything. L just stood there, of course. It would be purely strange if he started dancing. I noticed something falling from the sky though…I looked up, as a red object suddenly fell right into L's hand. He stared at apple suspiciously, holding it like he holds all objects. Out of nowhere, I black crow came out and bit a chunk out of the apple. For some reason, this scared me terribly. I started to cry out to L. Screaming out his name, but no voice came out of me. I tried to run towards him. But when I began running towards him. He only went farther away. I only ran faster though, feeling a unusually painful feeling as my lungs screamed at me to stop. But as L took a bite of the apple I collapsed, sinking to my knees. I was too late as I watched L's eyes widen slightly and he began to fall to the floor head first. Finally, I reached him. I shook his body hard as tears streamed down my face. This was too real. I wanted it to stop. I want to wake up from this terrible nightmare!

"L!" I screamed out his name as loudly as I could. I held his body close to me. It felt cold and lifeless as it suddenly turned to dust, disappearing in my hands as I tried pathetcally to gather the pieces back together. "no, no, no, stop, don't go," I whimpered as I noticed I was free falling. I felt air rush past me as I fell into the dark. I painfully landed into a chair used in interogations and suddenly, I was staring at our main suspect, Light, right in the eyes. He had a dark almost sinister look to him, his eyes piercing my skin so hard it felt like it was burning. Only, his eyes was a strange red hue. It made my body shiver in fear. I grasped my chest as a unbearable pain washed over me. It felt like someone had reached into my chest and was squeazing it so tightly I couldn't breathe. Light just stared at me and smirked darkly.

"I guess I win then," he laughed maniacally as a large dark shadow appeared to be hovering beside him. It was too large to be a human…I finally managed to glare at him.

"give me L back," I growled. He simply smirked as he stood up. Throwing up a tennis ball in his hand as he walked past be. While doing so, I suddenly felt like I too was disappearing. I looked down to see my assuptions were correct. My fingers began to dissapear into cherry blossoms like the ones from the university. The next thing I knew, I was gasping for air painfully, staring into darkness as tears ran down my face. I was finally awake!For the first time in quite awhile, I just let myself cry. I suddenly remembered my dream and turned to L, worry on my face. I looked to see that he was hovering over me already, completely awake. I whimpered like a child as I checked him over carefully. I let out a breath of relief as I crumbled into him. My eyes widened as the same painful feeling in my chest occurred again. I gasped for air as I held onto my chest. L narrowed his eyes as he ran to turn on the light to check me over. I breathed in deeply as the pain went away as quickly as it came. I held my hand up to him.

"I'm fine, just my nerves I guess," I lied through my teeth. I'd had the same yet different dream before. Only it was only me, eating the apple and disappearing. Not L. Anyone but him. Whenever I would awake, the same painful feeling in my chest would occur. I think L knew I was lying cause simply stared at me.

"I want you to see a doctor," he said simply as he stood up to go make a call.

"No! L-Ryuzaki, I'm fine!" I cried out, only to receive what I perceived as a glare.

"To have pains in your chests, is not something I would like to take lightly," he shrugged.

"okay fine! I'll see a doctor, but I still want to see your tennis match," I begged holding on to his shirt desperately. I really just didn't want him to leave. What was up with that dream? Could it had been some kind of preminition? No, oh god no. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping it was just a nightmare. I felt my face being stained by wet tears once again. I bit my lip. Stop crying, I have to stay strong. But they continued to fall and I couldn't help as my body began shaking uncontrollably. Ryuzaki edged closer to me, bending down awkwardly to my level. He wiped away my tears, staring into my eyes. Although they held little emotion, it made me feel so safe. I didn't care how childish and pathetic I would sound, I needed him with me right now.

"Can you just stay with me, don't go…please. You can make whatever call you want here, don't go please," I barely managed to not allow the sobs escape my throat. He stared at me for awhile before nodding and crawling back into the bed with me. I held him to me like my life, or rather, his life depended on it. I felt him rubbing my back delicately, like I did with him. It almost made me laugh. But it made me feel safe so screw the ironic sense of all of this. I rubbed my face against his chest, not caring. I wanted to make sure he was here.

"do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I turned my eyes to his.

"not really, it was really painful though," tears began to swell into my eyes again as I thought back onto the dream. He nodded at me in understanding and he held me to him tightly and protectively.

"whatever it was about, don't worry about it. I promise to protect you, forever," he nodded at me encouragingly.

"wasn't that line from a movie? In fact, didn't we watch that together the other day?" I blurted out, making his face turn a light red.

"so what? The meaning of it doesn't change," he said, pouting slightly causing me to laugh. With that, I was able to sleep the rest of the night in peace.

* * *

When I awoke, I was held tightly in L's arms. It made be blush, but, it felt so…_right_. I snuggled closer to him, if it was possible.

"time to wake up Ryuga," I used his alias as I breathed his smell in. He had a distinct smell of sweets, causing me to smile. "you have your tennis match today, so you most definitely need to wear shoes!" I nagged as I stretched my arms slightly. He let out a moan and held me closer, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"ack, Ryuzakiiiiii," I whined, a deep blush on face.

"you say it like you don't want it, yet, you don't push me away," he analyzed. I blushed even darker, burying my face in his chest. Damn him, always analyzing situations.

"Cause I don't want you to go, it's just embarrassing for someone like me when you do it," I whispered shyly. It was weird, I wasn't a shy person, only with him. I looked into L's eyes after mustering the courage, to see his startled eyes. Then, I saw the most wonderful smile appear on his face. It made my heart melt about a thousand times, over and over again. I felt like that smile alone could give me the strength for the rest of my life.

"I made a appointment for you with Shinra Kishitani, he's a underground doctor who's very good at his job. You should go see him at approximately six thirty p.m., I'll give you the address later," he said, standing up as he let go of me. Against my will of course.

* * *

I arrived at the school later than him, just before the match began. I wore my usual light brown wig, it was my natural hair cut as well as original color. It made me wonder if L chose the wig on purpose. Along with a pair of black shorts, a red v-neck short sleeved shirt. As well as knee-high red socks and black converse. Ryuzaki served the ball, Light watching as the undetected ball swerved past him. I grinned to myself, distinctly remembering Ryuzaki's past matches.

"15-love," Ryuzaki said in a bored tone.

"wow, Ryuga. You sure don't mess around," Light laughed out.

"he who strikes wins," he explained. For awhile, the ball simply bounced back to one another. One another occasionally gaining a point. The next thing I knew, I wasn't the only one observing the match. I stared amazed, at the crowd that now surrounded the court.

"oh wow, that Ryuga guy is really cute! I wonder if he's taken," a girl squealed to her friend, a dark blush on her face. My face steamed in anger as I glared at her.

"_Yes,_ he is in fact taken," I growled out. Oh shoot, I need to shut up! She turned her head to the side, a upset pout on her face.

"no way! Who?" she whined, oh crap, I can't just say I'm his girlfriend. What if it blows my cover? Well, I don't think the information would get to Light…Would L be mad if I said yes? Oh well. Too late I just couldn't stand the look of the few girls who ogled MY L.

"yes way! And me, so back off," I stepped up to the girl, just to add emphasis. I turned back to the game, only to notice the players expressions, they appeared to be really into the game. I flinched, how did we get a judge? Or rather, when? Suddenly, Light ran up closer on the field and hit the ball hard. I let out a whine, quickly covering my mouth. I can't believe he lost! I let out a frustrated sigh, shaking my fist at Light inwardly. I already knew where there destination was going to head to, one look at the two of them and I was sure. I ran to the restaurant I knew Light would go to, I'd followed him enough to know his favorite area. I could only hope I was correct. Once I arrived to the booth he always used, I planted a hearing device I was famous for using right behind the napkins. I then decided to sit at a booth further away, so I was still in the correct distance to hear their conversations. I pulled out my notepad and laptop, pretending to do research, when I was truthfully noting their conversations down. I was surprised when the two of them announced something about Light's father later on in there conversation. Light ran out of the restaurant quickly as Ryuzaki passed me casually, passing me a note as we exchanged glances. I looked down to see a address. I sighed, I guess there's no avoiding it. I was most definitely upset at the fact that I had to go to a doctor. I hate hospitals though, so I guess this underground place wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

"Oh, you must be my next patient, Abbie, I presume?" a young man exclaimed, smiling at me. I nodded at him curtly, at least L only told him my fake name. "okay then, your friend of yours said something about chest pains, am I correct?" he asked. I sighed, the only way I could be able to find out what was wrong with me, I had to tell him about my past. I pulled off my wig and watched as his eyes widened in shock at my strange hair color. From there, I told him of all the experiments that were preformed on me. After several tests being preformed on me, which I was extremely weary of. Past experiences making me fear them. I ended up lying on a cold examining bed with wires covering my body. And what I was told, made me choke on tears. "I'm sorry," he muttered out lamely, "how do you want me to inform your friend who contacted me?" he asked making me snap out of my daze.

"no! under no circumstances can you tell him!" I cried out, panic surrounding me.

"are you sure you want to keep them in the dark of this?" he asked, unsure of my decision. I nodded, I couldn't tell L, not this.

"This is all kept a secret right?"

"Of course. On the plus side, you most likely wont be dying anytime soon. It doesn't look like it's hit the major stages," he tried to cheer me up. A couple of years, huh? I turned my face away from his gaze, letting out a sigh.

"thanks for trying, but I think I'm going to head home now. How much do I owe you?" I asked, pulling out my wallet. I was surprised when I heard him laugh.

"oh, don't worry about that. Your friend already paid for it," he smiled at me, I simply nodded to him and walked away. I had to regain myself before I met up with L again, I would have to say I was perfectly fine. That would be harder than I sounded. It was so difficult to lie to L. But I had to, I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I hurt him in any way. This only made me detest that damned scientist more. That bastard... Of course, he just _had_ to be the death of me. I scoffed at my own thoughts, only to be caught off guard as I noticed Watari and L in their usual car. I walked up to it carefully as the window scrolled down.

"I didn't know you guys were going to pick me up," I smiled at them, they were so sweet.

"yes, well. I think we've already proved that this is a dangerous city," L said, opening the door to let me in. I laughed dryly at him.

"you're so kind," I muttered.

"hmm, that sounded like sarcasm," L concluded as I laughed at him.

"that's cause it was," I smiled at him, moving over to kiss his cheek. Needing his warmth more than ever, I smiled when I saw the light blush on his cheeks. I looked over to Watari as I heard him let out a upset cough. I grinned at him as I moved towards him."of course, you get one too!" I giggled, kissing his cheek. "now then boys, lets go home!" I cheered, loving the feel of that sentence coming out of my mouth, more than anything. It made me feel safe. Something I rarely felt unless in the presence of one of them.

"so, what did that doctor conclude as your diagnoses?" L asked, turning his head towards me.

"hmm, nothing much. I guess the poisons the scientist used on me is causing heart spasms every now and then. It's not deadly though," what I said wasn't _exactly_ a lie. Just the last part, you know, the deadly part. Yeah, I guess I wasn't completely immune to the poisons. Or rather, one of the test he preformed on me, made it so my heart is failing. Just wonderful. I really hope that bastard burns in hell…"so, what do you want for dinner?" I asked as I swung my feet in my seat.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking we would go out to eat," L shrugged just as the car began to slow to a stop.

"but what about your identity?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Don't worry about that, I had it taken care of," L said, just as Watari stepped out.

"what's he getting?" I asked, staring as my father walked away.

"just some Chinese take out," he shrugged.

"wait, Chinese take out…in Japan?" I was confused…L almost snickered though! I was so close, dang. "but thanks, I'm pretty tired right now. I doubt I could make something," I laughed out as I began to yawn, my body feeling heavy all of a sudden. I leaned my head up against L's shoulder, rubbing my cheek against it affectionately.

"tired, huh?" L asked, no, stated. I nodded tiredly.

"yeah, now stop moving pillow. You're so soft," I muttered. Wait, what did I just say? Not good. Better to just keep my mouth shut. And that's exactly what I did for the whole ride home. I hadn't realized I even fell asleep until L shook me delicately.

"do you think you can eat?" he asked, receiving what I think was a head shake 'no'. But he seemed to understand because he picked me up and dragged me to the bed. Who knows what tomorrow has in store? I guess I can only hope for the best.

* * *

Me- Haha, I don't know if you guys saw it, but the doctor is actually the doctor from Durarara! In case some of you picked that up ;D I thought it was funny….meh…Well, things will soon be heating up in their relationship as well as the case! So don't forget to review and toon in to the next episode! Woot!


	7. With Death Comes More Knowledge

Me- Cue disclaimer, blah blah blah. I hope you enjoy! xP

* * *

In the middle of the night I was awaken and L pushed me into the car and we sped off to the unknown. When we finally stopped, I looked to see that we were on the top of a large hill, a table with a red clothe over it, right in front of me. A single candle on top of it and sushi and cakes on top of it.

"oh my god, it looks amazing L!" I exclaimed, I'd never seen something so amazing. L scratched his head, his foot rubbing against his ankle."I didn't do much, to be truthful. I simply asked Watari what a 'date' included. He's the one who set it all up, I only chose the place," L shrugged as he walked to one seat. He made a move to sit down when Watari let out a cough. L turned his head slightly before nodding to Watari and walking over to me, pulling the chair out. "I think this is the correct way of doing things," he muttered out before sitting down in his seat. I smiled to myself, looking at my hands. What should I do? I squeezed my eyes tightly, what to do? What to do? I sighed as I looked up, to see L already eating his cake. I laughed at him, taking a piece of sushi.

"oh wow, this is really good! Here, try some," I held some up to L. He edged toward it only to have Watari biting it out of my hand instead of him. "ummm, Poppi?" I stared at him.

"Sorry, father instinct, I'll go now," he blushed slightly, walking away. I stared at his back, making sure he wouldn't come back. I quickly popped a piece of sushi in L's mouth.

"Hmm, not bad. Although, I prefer the cake," he muttered, taking another bite out of the cake. I stared at it for awhile, then him. Nothing. I coughed. Again, nothing.

"Umm, can I have a bite?" I asked, a blush on my cheek.

"Oh, I took the liberty of getting you a cake too," he shrugged. Man, he sure can be thick headed. So I pouted at him and opened my mouth. His eyes widened in realization as he pushed a fork full of the cake towards me. I grinned, bingo! I opened my mouth again as he pushed the cake towards me once more.

"ouch!" I yelped, holding my cheek as I glared at his fork. He flinched.

"sorry," he muttered out putting the fork back down, his eyes averting mine. I smiled sadly, poor L. he must be feeling a bit nervous, too. I opened my mouth again. "are you sure?" He asked. I nodded, pointing at my mouth taking his fork into my mouth. A explosion of carrot cake surrounded my taste buds.

"wow, amazing!" I explained, a mouth full of cake in my mouth. L simply stared at me, unmoving. I began freak out again. Was that wrong? The fact that I just talked with a mouth full of cake? Was it weird? Nahh, we're all weird here, I doubt it would freak him out or something. "L, is something wrong?" I asked, giving up trying to figure it out myself. He shook his head 'no' slowly, yet continued to stare at me. Ugh, how frustrating! "L, if you don't stop staring at me…I'm, I'm gonna do something!" I yelled unconvincingly.

"like?" he asked, crap. Didn't think that far now did I? Some detective, ha! I blushed as I turned my head away from his.

"or…I'll poke you!" I yelled out, not that convincingly though. I mean, he was risking his life on the kira case. I doubt being poked would scare him.

"ahhh, scary," he muttered as he continued eating as well as staring at me. I pouted. I looked up to see the sun was now rising.

"oh wow! That's so amazing!" I exclaimed holding onto L's arm as we sat on a bench to watch it. There was a bright orange light that met the clouds. The orange clouds fought against the blue ones furiously until it had won and they spread out across the city. I smiled, it was all so amazing. Although I knew that it would soon be over, I couldn't help but wish that this moment would never end.

* * *

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that I rejoining with L along with the Kira investigation group, including Light. Right before they were about to say something I walked in, receiving quite a few stares.

"Oh hey, you're Aaron Setaski!" Matsuri, if I remember correctly, yelled out. (refer to chapter 4 for references) I nodded politely.

"it's nice to see you again, Touta Matsuri," I smiled, hmmm, he still looks like a clueless guy.

"Ahahaha, you too. You can just call me Matsuri," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head shyly. Yup, definitely clueless.

"oh yes, I remember you," Soichiro Yagami muttered out, shaking my hand. "but what are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly remembering his duty here.

"ah yes. I forgot to mention to all of you,_ Aaron _here will be joining our investigation from time to time," L muttered out as he waved a hand passively towards me. I waved to everyone in greeting.

"it's nice to meet you, I look forward to working along side of all of you," I bowed. Each of them gave me there names, as well as there alias that L had given them.

"what about you? What's your alias?" Matsuri asked curiously.

"oh, I don't need one," I smiled at him, leaving him even more puzzled. I pulled a seat up to where most of them were surrounded at. Right across from L. Light stood by the window, looking out at the clouds wordlessly.

"as for Misora Naomi," Ukita began, my ears perked up, who was she? He continued, she had gone missing? My best guess is that Kira may have somehow gotten to her. Watari suddenly walked in, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Ryuzaki, turn the tv on to Sakura TV. It's a emergency," he said calmly. We all looked up to the tv screen now being turned on. They began talking about Kira forcing them to air something. It was surprising none the less.

"get another tv set," L demanded to Watari as he stared intently at what was currently preceding on the screen. Suddenly, the other investigators began panicking.

"No good, my friend who works there has his cell phone turned off," Aizawa exclaimed.

"I can't get a hold of anyone from the station!" Matsuri yelled out.

"shit!" Ukita exclaimed beginning to run out.

"wait!" I yelled out.

"No, I'm gonna try and stop them myself!" He yelled back, running past me. Kira continued talking.

"I don't want to kill innocent people. I love justice and hate evil. I don't consider the police my enimies, but my allies in my fight for justice. My aim is to rid the world of evil," I growled, blocking the voice out temporarily as I stared at L who bit his thumb in both anger and nervousness. I could only assume that this 'Ukita' character whom I had just met with, was racing towards the Sakura TV station. After helping Watari, there were now three TV's in the room.

"we interrupt you to bring you live footage right outside the Sakura TV station!" I reporter exclaimed, we all turned to the tv. I let out a gasp as we looked at the dead body outside of the building.

"Ukita-san!" Matsuri gasped out, staring at the screen in horror. Suddenly, Aizawa jumped up.

"Aizawa-san, where do you think you're going?" L asked out.

"to where Ukita is, where else?" He scoffed.

"no, please try to remain calm," L said, turning towards the man slightly.

"you want us to stay here and watch the TV?" he asked out loudly as he stared at L in anger. With that, everyone began to panic even more. I plugged my ears, I can't stand when people get like this. It puts me on edge, I was surprised when Aizawa ran over to L and gripped him tightly. I growled as I started to walk up to the two. "I thought we were risking our lives to arrest Kira!" Aizawa exclaimed, his grip on L tightening in anger.

"risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact opposites," L replied. I stared at his shaking hands gripping his ankles tightly.

"what?" Aizawa yelled out,.

"please try to control yourself, Ukita is dead," L muttered out, crap. The pain he must be in…L doesn't involve himself with people for a reason. I flinched, unable to control myself any longer. I slapped Aizawa's grip off of L. "And we can't lose your life too, Aizawa," L continued. I glared at Aizawa as he simply gasped at L.

"are you an idiot? Do you think that L doesn't feel remorse for our fallen comrade as well! You all just need to stay calm and collected. If you can't do that then you're only going to put more lifes in danger! Understand?" I growled glaring at Aizawa even harder. Aizawa looked down at the carpet, a ashamed expression on his face. "now then, we need to think of a actual logical plan," I concluded, turning back to L. I knelt beside him, placing one of my hands on top of his to calm him down. "it's okay L. For now, lets think of a plan," I whispered, smiling up at him encouragingly. I was shocked to suddenly see a bus smash into the doors of the Sakura TV building. With that, we began to make some phone calls. I smiled at how willingly people would give up their lives for the well being of others. After it was all over Yagami and Watari walked in together, Yagami leaning up against my father.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry about taking things into my own hands like that. I let my emotions get the better of me," he attempted to bow slightly in apology.

"it's fine," he replied simply taking the videotapes from him. "Aizawa, take this to forensics. I'll stay and watch the copies," after that, everyone left until it was just me and L together.

"are you ok?" I asked, looking at his expression.

"I'll be fine, I have a case to work on," he replied, I looked at him with a unsure look in my eyes.

"I'm sorry L," I sighed walking up behind him. He sat in his seat as I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping to calm him. "It's never good when you lose one of your comrades," I breathed into his neck, holding him tighter. He simply nodded to me, his eyes covered by his hair. I smiled sadly at him, how many people would this man have to watch die? "I wish I could take what ever pain you're feeling away from you. But this is all I can do it seems," I muttered sadly cradling my head up against his.

"no, it helps," he whispered gently, leaning his head into my chest. "but, I need to watch these tapes for any evidence," he muttered out, seemingly against his will. I nodded and let go off him slowly. I was happy to see Watari walk in with a pillow and blanket for me. The day ended for me, with me propped up against L's chair. Feeling his hand on my head, needing some kind of physical touching in order to help ease the pain of the loss of the officer. Which I was fine with, as long as I could was helping L.

* * *

I was awaked by L shaking my arm gently. I looked up at him tiredly.

"did you stay up all night?" I asked, letting out a tired yawn. He nodded at me."Watari went out to pick up some food, would you like to hear my deductions on the videos?" L asked, I nodded at him as I threw the pillow and blanket in a corner. As he talked, I began to fix my wig. Wouldn't want any of the other guys to realize I'm not a guy, ne?

I growled as Yagami walked in explaining what he had just heard. Of course world leaders would sacrifice L, they're pansies. Everyone freaked out when L revealed that there was a second Kira. I nodded, I had already came to the same conclusion.

I sighed, I had to leave. L didn't want me meeting with Light yet, in case he recognized me. A couple days later L finally returned home from the hotel where they met.

"how was work?" I asked as I pulled out something from the fridge.

"I believe that the second Kira is most likely a young girl," L explained, taking the pudding cup from hand. I glared at him, that was mine!

"How did you get to that kind of deduction?" I asked, grabbing another pudding cup from the fridge unwillingly.

"The way that he acts is very undominant and not very demanding. Although not all guys are like that, one who would be able to kill people would have to be pretty smart or pretty dumb. They also seem very naive, hence why I think she is young," L responded, staring at the now empty cup.

"okay then, what would you like me to do?" I asked, wondering where all of this was leading up to.

"Watari!" L yelled out. Watari came into the room, dumping a large number of magazines on the floor causing me to gag.

"what the hell are those?" I yelled out, trying to escape the strange book like things.

"magazines. Now then. I believe that Light, or Kira, has met with the second Kira now. Since I have deducted that it was a girl, she may be at the school or somewhere close to him. So I need you to become more popular and able to deal with others," I glared at him," so you may be able to ask around to see if anyone knows if he's been with a girl lately," L coughed, trying to avoid my glare.

"this is so wrong!" I whined, now glaring at the magazines. I knew I wouldn't be winning this fight though so I grabbed the magazines and stomped to my room. How upsetting. By the end of the night my head was about to burst. L walked into my room.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and good luck tomorrow," he muttered turning around to leave.

"where do you think you're going?" I yelled out, patting my bed. L scuffled over to the bed and ended up sleeping with me, again. I soooo wasn't looking forward to the following week.

* * *

Me- hehe I hoped you liked it, don't forget to review! It makes me happy! xD


	8. One Event After Another

Me- Okeydokey I hope you enjoy! No, I don't own Death Note. As I've said many times before…I'm just a crazy fan. Thank you, you may now precede xP

* * *

The week was never ending, by the end of the week I had literally talked with just about every person in the school. I was exhausted! I met with a couple of girls at the end of the day on Friday.

"so I heard you were dating that weirdo Ryuga?" One of them exclaimed snidely, I wish I could smack her.

"yeah, but he's not that bad," I flashed her a fake smile, trying to resist hitting her.

"well a bunch of us girl who have boyfriends like yours are going out, wanna come?" She asked, hmm, I wonder if it would help with me investigation. In any case, I ended up saying yes and trying to put on something casual when I got home.

"where are you going?" L asked as I put a pair of silver earrings in.

"well thanks to you, I'm going out with some girls for some research," I pouted at him. I was wearing a pair of strap-on heels. A long tank-top that almost appeared like a dress. It was a velvet red and had pockets at the bottom. I wore tight black Capri's to top it off.

"if you need any help you can call me," L muttered as I waved goodbye. I got into the car with the girls and sped off.

"so, where are we going?" I looked up at the sky, it was already getting dark.

"You'll see," one of them giggled, I don't even remember her name. It turns out we were meeting at a popular karaoke place. I hate singing in front of people I don't know. So I knew that it would end bad. There were five of us girls in total and I followed them as they met up with the same amount of boys. What the heck is going on?

"this is Abbie," some girl explained, pointing at me. I scoffed at the disgusting stares the men gave me. How repulsive. I kept asking the girls about Light and the girlfriend, but all I got was that he never really dated anyone seriously. Although, he's currently dating a girl named 'Takada' who happens to be amazing in all kinds of categories. I guess this wasn't a complete waste of time. It took me about two hours to get that little bit of information out of these girls though. Stupid drunks.

"Hey Abbie! Come and sing with us!" A couple of the girls squealed out. I put a finger in my ear as I tried to regain my hearing. I laughed nervously.

"no, I'm fine. You guys are doing good," I tried to move away from the girl who was edging towards me.

"no! That won't do at all!" she pushed me toward the stage.

"hey! Wait a minute! Ack-" I complained.

"you'll do fine," she giggled, taking a sip out of someone's drink. I twitched inwardly, I still had to play the part. I looked up at the screen as I scrolled through the songs. What was this? I'm Alive by Becca? Hmm, I might know it. I think I distinctly remember Angie singing this song before. And so the song played and I sang to it. Imagining that I was only singing to a certain black haired guy, a blondie, a red head, a oddly white haired boy, and my Angie. Instead of a bunch of drunks that is. As soon as it was over and I escaped all of them, I finally couldn't take it any longer and decided to leave. I stepped out through the back alley, upset that I hadn't really learned much. I began to walk out to the street when I felt someone's hand pulling me back. I looked behind me to see a well-fit guy with dirty brown hair and lust filled eyes. Not good. This guy has been staring at me the whole time.

"umm, I'm actually leaving. Sorry. But I'm sure one of the other girls would love to hang with you!" I let out a painfully fake giggle as I tried to escape his grip. No luck.

"no, none of the other girls are as pretty as you," he replied, smirking at me. Was that supposed to be a compliment? All the girls were fake and had about two inches of makeup on.

"sorry, I have a boyfriend," I growled out, trying harder to get his hand off of my wrist.

"and I have a girlfriend, no biggie," he grinned, pushing me against the brick wall.

"seriously man! Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled out only to be kissed. I bit his lip.

"bitch!" he growled, slapping me. He kissed me again, his free hand roaming my body. I brought my knee up against his spleen. With that, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but I seriously didn't care. Anywhere away from that weirdo. I pulled out my phone.

"L…can you pick me up please.." I tried to resist crying. I huddled into a ball as I sat against a building. I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder several minutes later. I looked up, fear in my eyes as I thought the man had chased me. "L…" I muttered out holding my arms up to be lifted. He picked me up from the ground and carried me to the car, I looked at my reflection from the car. I looked like crap, I didn't want L to worry that much. My shirt was pushed down slightly, the sleeve slightly ripped. My light colored lipstick was speared up to my cheek. I rubbed at it furiously until all signs of it were gone. I then stepped into the car, looking at my feet and avoiding L's stare. "thank you for picking me up," I muttered, he nodded at me patiently, staring at me as though it would answer all of his questions. I felt so dirty, I can't believe the guy kissed me! I touched my lips gently, tears welling up in my eyes. I only want L to kiss me.

"did someone kiss you unwillingly?" L asked, seemingly reading my mind. I gulped nervously. I don't want to tell him, he may think I'm dirty. Instead, I just looked away from, ashamed. I could have sworn I heard a growl coming from L. I turned back around only to be met with a different pair of lips. His were much softer and pushed up against mine gently and non-bruising. Almost unexperienced. I kissed back just as gently hoping that it would purify me from the forced one. This was the first time L kissed me, but it wasn't our first. I had five kisses in my lifetime. The first one was a little boy in the park who made a bet with his friends. The second, a crazy scientist at the facility I was once forced to stay at. The third, with L when I kissed him goodbye, promising to return. The fourth, that weirdo guy. And the fifth, this. Although, I hope it won't be the last of ours. Just as he pulled away, I kissed him again. Not wanting this warm feeling in my chest to leave yet. I knew I had to stop when the car came to a halt and we were back home. I pouted at my father who held the door open with a stern expression. I sighed as I got out, time to go back to work.

I kept a triangular trace on Light's house. So any calls made near it would be traced. I sat by my computers and TV screens as I monitored Light.

"Hey L," I mumbled in between bites as I shoved chips in my mouth.

"Hm?" He responded, putting way to many sugars in his tea.

"are we dating?" I asked, a nonchalant tone in my voice.

"I believe so. We both harbor the same emotional responses towards one another. So it's only natural that we are dating. It's what this book talks about," L muttered as he sipped his tea merrily. Holding a book up that said, 'dating for dummies'. I laughed, only L would buy that book…I returned to eating my chips.

"cool," I shrugged. That was easy. Now, I had been working up a plan and tomorrow is when it will go into action! "hey L, I won't be back tomorrow until later. Mkay?" I smiled at him.

"you don't need to ask me. Although, I would like to know where you will be going," L turned to me.

"To Lights house for tutoring," I grinned at him.

"when did you do this?" L asked.

"Well, I was checking out his sisters grades. They've been going down a bit. So I snuck into her school and 'accidentally' bumped into her. I told her that I tutored people her age and I was looking for a job. So she asked me to help her, therefore. I'm going to Light's house for research!" I nodded enthusiastically. I turned to a magazine I had neglected reading, no need to stop my study, I guess. I looked at a test, how many dates have you and your boyfriend gone to? 1. How many times have you kissed? 2. Have you told each other you loved one another? No. How long have you guys known each other? Forever. I continued as I looked down, have you guys gone further than kissing? My face turned a bright red. No! I kept answering all the questions out of pure curiosity. My face steamed as I threw the magazine on the floor running out of the room.

"are you ok?" L asked out.

"yeah, just gonna use the restroom," I laughed nervously as I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face. "oh my god," I exclaimed as I hit my face repeatedly. I sighed, I didn't want L to get suspicious. As soon as I walked out, I noticed L looking at the magazine I just threw down. Or precisely, the page that made me throw it down. He followed the marker I used to the solution.

"you're boyfriend is getting tired of you. You don't do anything and he might be losing interest. So you should bump up your sexuality and use some techniques. Or risk your relationship completely. Turn to page 155 for sexual tips," L mumbled out, I noticed his ears turn a bright red as he flipped the page. The little pervert. He dropped the book in complete shock.

"umm L," I began as I held a hand out to him to check if he was 'ok'. He turned around quickly.

"Oh yes, hello there," he coughed as he returned to his research I laughed to myself as I threw the book away. After sneaking a peek at page 155, of course.

"I'm gonna go to bed now," I mumbled as I walked out.

"just so you know! I don't think I could ever lose interest in you. I'm more worried that you would be losing interest in me. I'm not good with emotions and I work all the time. Not to mention I don't even know what a date is," L began, a light blush on his face. He's so cute when he blushes. "but, I'm content at where we are right now," he nodded. I smiled at him before going and kissing his cheek.

"I know, so am I," I giggled before walking to the bedroom. "don't stay up too late!" I yelled out, receiving no response.

* * *

The next day, while L went to work with the investigation, I went undercover.

"oh, hello Sayu!" I smiled happily as I waved to the 15-year-old.

"Oh Abbie! I didn't expect you to come so soon, come in!" She giggled as she pulled me into the house.

"oh sorry haha. I've been working so hard at school that I really haven't had that much time with friends. I was so happy that I get to hang out with you. I mean help you with your homework," I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my head. Sayu laughed at my joke in joy as she pulled me over to her mother.

"that's okay! This can be both helpful for my studying and a time to be with my new friend!" She concluded. "mom, this is my new friend and tutor, Abbie," Sayu pushed me towards Mrs. Yagami. I held out my hand to her in response.

"it's nice to meet you, mam," I smiled respectively.

"my my, there's no need to call me 'mam'. It makes me sound old! My name is Sachiko Yagami. You can call me Mrs. Sachiko if you like," she smiled at me kindly as she pulled some cookies from the stove. Light was lucky to have such a kind family. "here, take some cookies up. You can't study on a empty stomach!" She laughed.

"T-thank you," I blushed as I took the cookies from her.

"oh, and don't let Sayu get away with anything! She'll do whatever she can to avoid work," Mrs. Sachiko laughed playfully as Sayu let out a annoyed whine. As soon as we got into Sayu's room, I collapsed on her bed. It was a typical room from my idea. She had a green bed, with lighter green covering the walls. She also had a butterfly wind chime hanging down from one portion of the room.

"I like your room. It's so cozy," I smiled fondly at the wind chimes. Two hours went by just like that. We were hard at work, it turns out it's harder to teach some people than I thought. It was about time that I got to work. As in, my actual purpose of coming here. Other than tutoring, of course. "tell me, do you know if Light has a girlfriend?" I asked curiously only to be slightly scared when Sayu flashed me a evil grin.

"oh I see! You have a crush on my brother!" She cackled.

"uhh no, that's not it! My friend wanted to know after I told her I was coming to tutor you. She had recognized the last name. I already have a boyfriend," well, most of what I just said was true.

"Ok then, I'm not supposed to say this. But Light's dating a model right now!" She laughed proudly. I gasped in surprise.

"no way!" I laughed. Who would have thought he was such a charmer?

"yes way! Here, she's the girl in this magazine," she held up some Vogue thing, showing me a girl with blond hair, posing for the camera. "Now, promise you wont say anything! Just tell your friend that he's seeing someone else," she begged.

"of course," I laughed looking at the clock. "oh wow, its about time that I go! I promised my boyfriend I wouldn't stay out too long," I bowed to her slightly as we walked out together, the magazine still in her hand.

"I'm home," Light announced, whoops I didn't expect him to be home quite yet. Right before he closed the door, I noticed Kanzo Mogi, lurking in the shadows. Now, I wonder why L would have one of the investigators follow Light. Did you get that? It was pure sarcasticness.

"oh misa!" Sayu exclaimed happily. "I found your pictures in some of my magazines!" She giggled.

"hehe, sorry to intrude," Misa laughed out as she walked inside. Before being recognized, I ran into the downstairs bathroom until I heard Light ask his mother to bring up some tea. I walked out quickly, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed.

"oh, bye bye Abbie!" I waved back to Sayu. I let out a sigh as I escaped the house. I looked up at Mogi, and almost said 'hi'. That is, until I remembered that I was a girl and not in my disguise I used to work with the investigators. So I bowed to him slightly before walking off.

* * *

After that, I had figured out where Misa lived, so I broke into her house. In there, there was all the evidence I needed. So I returned to where L was.

"Misa is most definitely the second Kira. Although it doesn't completely mean that Light is. We don't have much physical evidence against him," I muttered as I sat down beside L.

"Then I'm going to arrest her tomorrow, I'll be returning to the school," he replied, his eyes staring off into the distance.

"Please be careful," I hugged him to me shyly. "oh, I brought this for you," I handed him a magazine which had Misa featured in it. "it's called '18' it's for teens, I just figured you might need to get her image in your head," I sighed as I began to walk away.

"oh, thank you for your considerations Amber," my ears twitched, I hadn't heard my real name for a long time. I smiled at him fondly before walking back over and kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry! Justice always wins!" I giggled as I walked away again. "I'm going to bed!" and with that, I fell asleep worrying about L's well-being.

* * *

After Misa's arrest, L pushed me away from the investigation almost completely. It was frustrating none the less. He gave me some blueprints for a building and stopped returning to the apartment. It made want to scream. So I finally got so pissed off that I practically ran to the hotel he was working in. I burst through the doors like a tornado in Texas. I looked around to see only Matsuda and Aizawa had stayed, although they were asleep, while L's eyes stayed glued to the TV screens.

"L! I want to talk to yo-! Is that Misa, Light, and Mr. Yagami on the screen?" I muttered out, losing my main cause of running over here.

"Hm? Oh yes, it is," L shrugged turning back to the screen. I shook my head violently, trying to snap out of it. I pulled L off his seat and into another room in case someone was awake, wouldn't want them hearing me going on a total rampage, ne?

"what is your problem?" I exclaimed, already knowing that I wasn't looking at a logical point of view.

"what's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"what's wrong is that you keep sending me out on small jobs! Something a secretary would do or something! Not to mention the fact that you just decided to disappear! You didn't even call to say you weren't coming back home!" a sob welled in my throat, I turned my head down. Letting go of my grip on his shirt as his body began to crumble back into his usual posture.

"first of all, I made you in charge of designing a full proof security system for our new headquarters," L began, receiving a upset pout from me, "second, I've just been extremely busy with this case. I apologize for not returning any of your calls," L bowed slightly. I mumbled incoherent words under my breath as I leaned into him.

"I just missed you…I know how hard you've been working on this case," I sighed as rubbed my head against his chest. I pulled him down slightly, kissing his lips delicately. "Sorry, I blame all these women hormones of mine. It would have been better if I didn't have any," I mumbled.

"but then you wouldn't be a woman…" L muttered receiving a glare.

"What ever," I sighed as I kissed him again. Can't get enough of him I guess. "am I still allowed in this investigation?" I asked against his lips. He made what I presumed was a grunt, which I decoded as a 'yes Amber, you may help in this investigation because I love you so much!' okay, so it wasn't exactly what he said. But I'm a girl, I can dream can't I? "hey L, I don't think I've told you this. I just presumed you already knew, but, I love you," I grinned. A old woman had come up to me the other day. Talking about her deceased husband and how she wished she had told him she loved him more. It made me wonder what it would be like if L were to suddenly die and I hadn't even told him I loved him.

"mhm," he mumbled, I twitched in response. Oh well, I didn't expect L to suddenly embrace me screaming out 'I love you too!' But it was worth a shot. He leaned back down to kiss me only to be pushed away from me slightly as a sudden idea popped in my mind.

"Oh L! I heard that there was a carnival on the outskirts of town! A lot of people wear masks so there wouldn't be any problem for us going!"

"in case you forgot, I am currently watching over our suspects," L began.

"It's recorded isn't it?" I whined. "besides, it'll only be a couple of hours. They'll most likely be asleep. And if not, we can go over the footage of them together!" I urged as I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"It doesn't look like I have a probable ratio of escaping this. we'll have to wait until they go to sleep though…" L sighed.

"ok!" I exclaimed as I twirled in a circle. I'm so happy! I skipped back into the monitoring room and began to wait. After putting on a hat and stuffing all my hair in it. I forgot to bring my wig while running here in a angry mess. My bad.

"You're a pervert!" Misa yelled out.

"Me? A pervert?" L exclaimed in astonishment.

"No. she's got you there…" I muttered. He turned to me with a upset look on his face. "okay I got it. I'll just wait for you there," I mumbled as I ran off to my new apartment in the building I helped design.

* * *

I wasn't finished designing the room I was staying in. Everyone else's was a the same generic look. Like a hotel. But not mine! L had his own section which was for investigations. It held case files of some of his past cases, which I've decoded completely so only the two of us could read. I looked around my room. Not bad at all. I enjoyed the modern look. It appeared as though it were more like a house though than just the typical room.

When you entered it, it began on the second to the top floor. It had a large king sized platform bed which had a large light blue comforter on it. The head board was a white wood. The bed was pushed up against a set of modern stairs. There was only the bottom half of the stairs visible from the outside point of view. There was a wall that the bed was pushed against, which also covered the other half of the stairs. On the right of the bed, there was a wall that only went half past the bed. Once you walked behind it, there was a door beside it that entered into a modern bath. And beside that door, a large closet that held all my clothes and possible disguises. But if you ignored those doors and turned to the right, there was a comfortable sized kitchen with a island the cornered it. Which had two tall seats pushed against it as though it were a bar. Move past that, and there was a small dark brown wood table. Which had four red velvet seats pushed on either side of it. With a crystal, almost vintage, chandelier hanging down in the middle. If you returned to the left of the bed, there was a glass table that had a small lamp on it. If you went up the stairs, there was the living room and another bathroom. Along with a room where I could privately perform my investigation. Also, a glass, spiral staircase that took me to the roof. I also loved heights. Being able to look over everything as though I were protecting them. I let out a content sigh, the security design was almost finished too. I looked at my watch, crap. It was already 11. How did the time go by so fast? I ran to the closet, I hadn't even changed!

I let down my 'natural' hair, it had already grown a little past my shoulders. I hadn't had the time to get it cut. I put on a black dress, the sleeves ending past my hands slightly. It had a pink stripe at the end of the sleeves on each side. The neckline dipped to my chest in a V, which was also embroided with the pink stripe. And the actual dress ending mid-thigh. I put on black tights and knee high brown boots. I tied my hair into a low side pony tail with a black rose pin to hold it together. I then put on a black mask with a crescent moon on the side of it which was pure silver and sparkly. Unlike the mask, the end of the crescent ended at my chin as it curled around my face. I put a deep red gloss on my lips and with that, I was satisfied with how I looked and called for a taxi to take me to the carnival. I was overwhelmed with excitement when I exited the cab.

"it's amazing!" I exclaimed as I stared at all the lights surrounding me. The ringing of children laughing and games being played.

"it's a typical carnival," a voice reasoned behind me. I swirled around to see L in a red mask. I grinned at him.

"oh Ryuzaki. You have no imagination," I laughed as I grabbed his arm. "for a second, I wasn't sure if you were even going to come. I figured you'd get too involved in the case and forget," I laughed as I walked toward the entrance.

"of course I would come. I'd be scolded by you if I didn't," he shrugged.

"how many tickets?" a male voice boomed out from a stand.

"two please," I smiled politely as I handed the man $10. "thank you," I called out as the two of us walked away from said stand.

"so what do people usually do at these kind of events?" Ryuzaki asked while I pulled his arm around roughly.

"oh! Lets go play that!" I giggled as I pointed at a rifling range. Ryuzaki sighed but nodded nonetheless. "thanks!" I smiled as I kissed his cheek before running off to stand in line.

"hmm, maybe I should agree with you more often," he mumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

"step right up! $5 for 10 shots at the target! Hello there miss, would you like a shot?" A large man asked.

"yes please!" I smiled, handing him a five dollar bill. I grabbed the rifle and aimed for the bull's eye.

"watch it!" The man exclaimed as a shot rang between his feet.

"haha, sorry," I laughed nervously as I rubbed my head. "umm, Ryuzaki. Do you wanna try?" I smiled in embarrassment as I handed him the paint ball rifle. He sighed as he took it.

"sure, might as well indulge myself in the traditional activities," he aimed the gun and a shot rang out that marked his bull's eye.

"N-no way! How did you do that?" I exclaimed in shock as I stared at him in amazement.

"it's only necessary that someone in my occupation would be able to do something as basic as this," L shrugged as he continued to shoot at the targets.

"winner winner chicken dinner!" The man exclaimed.

"I thought you were supposed to say that when someone wins at black jack…" I muttered as I stared at the man suspiciously.

"do you want the prize or not?" The man flashed me a dead-panned look.

"ha-ha," I laughed nervously as I turned to Ryuzaki, "what are you going to get?" I asked in curiosity.

"you can choose. I don't prefer to involve myself with poccessions. It's just another object that I'll need to watch over," Ryuzaki shrugged receiving both a sigh and a glare from me.

"I want that panda please!" I giggled as I jumped up and down excitedly.

"here you go missy," the man threw a panda that was perfectly huggable at me.

"thank you!" I concluded and looked around for other stands to play at. I noticed a couple walking past me, the girl curled into the boy with there hands intertwined and giggling at their personal joke. I pouted, I wanted to hold Ryuzaki's hand too… I turned to him to see if he had noticed the couple as well, and understand that I wanted to do the same as them. Only thing is, he was staring at a ice-cream stand with a longing look on his face. I sighed and pulled him.

"lets go get some ice-cream, ne?" I grinned before discreetly sliding my hand in his own. He stared at me for a minute or so but ended up staring straight ahead in the end. Seeming content. I smiled, I was having a good time. A hour or so later, I had lost track of time, we stood in line for the Ferris wheel that happened to be huge, much to my amazement. "that's so amazing, how they can pack this up for the road," I muttered in amazement, staring at the flashing lights that spun.

"mhm," Ryuzaki mumbled as his foot began scratching his ankle and his hand was discreetly scratching his upper arm.

"umm, are you ok?" I wondered out loud, as I stared at him in interest.

"I'm fine," he sighed I was unconvinced, but nodded anyways.

"It's a shame that it's so humid though," I muttered as I fanned myself off with my hand.

"Well the whether-"

"umm, it's okay. I know all about humidity and what causes it," I laughed, then felt guilty when he nodded slowly and looked at the ground. "oh! We're next!" I exclaimed as I pulled him, my large panda, a bag of cotton candy, and lollipop with me.

"yay," Ryuzaki mumbled, without enthusiasm if I may note. I twisted in my seat in excitement as we began to get lifted up.

"just so you kids know! This is the last ride since it's already 1 a.m, so I'll make sure it's a long one!" A young man winked at us, receiving a dark blush from me, and a sigh from Ryuzaki. I sat on the opposite side of him, my stuff pushed in one corner next to me.

"are you having fun?" I asked curiously, he appeared to nod at me as he continued to itch at himself. "what are you-" I noticed a mosquito land on his cheek. I flinched as I swung my hand out, a loud smacking sound echoing throughout the ride. I grinned at my success at killing it, until I noticed that I had just slapped Ryuzaki. "oh my! I'm so sorry! There was a mosquito!" I exclaimed as I wiped his cheek softly, kissing it repeatedly. Ryuzaki said nothing though. "wait…" I muttered as I pulled his leg up on my lap and pushed back his pants up to reveal a number of red bumps covering them. "oh no…" I whispered as I touched them delicately. Unknown to me, two of the people who worked below were talking.

"oh man, that couple sure got in a fight," a young man exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek as though imagining he was the one being hit.

"why don't you leave them at the top to fix their problems. I need you to help me close down my stand anyway," a old woman explained, having worked at the fortune telling booth.

"you've got a good point!" the man laughed as he stopped the ride, walking off with the old woman.

"umm, did we just stop?" I asked.

"yes, I think we did." L shrugged as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"I'm so sorry about that…" I whined as I got up and sat beside him on his side and rested my head against him. "sorry…" I repeated.

"it's fine. I know that you didn't do it on purpose," he shrugged and began to talk about what had happened on the case after I had left.

"Well that's strange, I wonder why she's going with the 'innocent' act," I mumbled. "well in any case, for right now. Lets not talk about the case. We're going to return to it after this anyways," I laughed. He nodded to me slowly but I knew he was already thinking all about the possibilities of why Misa was acting differently in his head. I poked his stomach to snap him from his thoughts.

"what is it?" He asked.

"I want to stop by the pharmacy before you go back to the hotel," I explained.

"I understand," he nodded as the ride began moving again. Together, we left the carnival whose lights slowly died out, hand in hand. Me, more content than ever. Or at least, until this morning when I went on rampage.

* * *

Me- just so you know, I do know that when Misa calls L a pervert, Light and his father aren't detained yet. But I just wanted to add it in so much ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it in any case! :D Don't forget to review!


	9. Moving in With a Unexpected Suprise

Me- I don't own Deathnote meh. I hope you enjoy it!

53 days later the building was completed and ready to move into. Not to mention, it was time for them to come and stay here. Now that Light and L had no choice but to work together.

"are you sure this is necessary, Ryuzaki?" Light asked curiously as he held up his chain in amazment.

"this is as difficult me, as it is for you," L muttered as he pulled on it as well, testing it's durability. I stood in the shadows along with the other investigators, staring at them warily.

"so is this what you meant by being with him 24 hours a day? Looking at you I never would have guessed. Are you on _that_ side of the fence, Ryuzaki?" Misa explained suspiciously.

"I told you. I'm not doing this because I want to," L sighed.

"But Light belongs to me! I don't want to share him with you! If you're with him 24/7, then how are we supposed to go on dates together?" Misa exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, you can still go on dates. It'll just be the three of us," L shrugged. Four of us, I thought bitterly.

"no way! Are you telling us we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?" She asked in amazment.

"I'm not telling you to do anything. But figuratively, yes. I would suppose I would be watching," L mumbled. I looked to see the chief and Aizawa twitching in anger as well as frustration.

"that's so gross! You really _are_ a pervert! Aren't you?" she yelled out.

"Light, please make Misa stop talking," Light explained, rubbing his forehead. I growled in anger, not able to take it anymore.

"L is _not _a pervert!" I growled out as I jumped up from my seat.

"how do _you_ know! You're a guy! Of course you wouldn't think it was perverted cause you're a pervert too!" She yelled out, pissing me off.

"what did you just say!" I exclaimed. "I'm not a guy!" I said.

"what are you talking about? Of course you are, you may have a girlish face but it doesn't change that you've got a d-" she began.

"lies!" I yelled out in anger. "I'm not only a girl, but L's girl! So no! He's not gay!" I growled as I pulled L to me possessively. I held up my hand so they would wait. I sighed before walking out of the room and calling for Watari. He helped me change and cut the bandages that repressed my chest. I came back in, clad in a white dress that most definitely proved I was a girl.

"wait, where did Aaron go?" Matsuda asked in confusment.

"wow, you're dumber than I thought," I mumbled, slapping my forehead.

"what was that!" He yelled out in anger.

"Sorry L," I laughed nervously, I'd be getting a earful later for sure. "Most of you know me as either Aaron or Abbie," I turned to Light as his eyes widened. "you may call me Amber, and I look forward to continuing working on this case with all of you," I bowed slightly before going beside L. "but just so you know. L is mine, and I happen to be much more harsher than him," I grinned deviously as I sent a dangerous look at everyone, glaring at Misa harshly. I blacked out from there as Misa began on a rant about Light being stupid because he kissed her or something. Who knows? The next time I heard something was when Aizawa pushed Misa out. "bout time," I mumbled before turning back to L and Light as sudden relization hit me. "wait! If you guys are chained to one another, how will I sleep with you L?" I whined.

"well you could always sleep with me like usual. Only Light will be there as well," L shrugged. I glared at Light.

"mine," I muttered as I pulled L closer to me once more. L and Light began a conversation about Misa and faking love.

"hey L, do you think we could stop moving around to hotel to hotel," Light began, and I grinned as I knew what was to happen.

"oh yes, in fact I had that very same thought quite awhile ago. And so, I arranged for a facility to be built," L began, dragging Light behind him as they walked to a nearby labtop. "constructions began after the first meeting with Mr. Yagami. Where is it, oh there it is!" he exclaimed, pulling up the files of the building's designs. "it should be done in a couple of days. 23 stories above ground and two above. Although it's impossible to see from the outside, but there are two helecopter pads on the top of the roof. It's quite large so Misa shouldn't have any complains since she'll have her on floor," L concluded.

"amazing," Light breathed out.

"wait a minute. Where did you get the funding for this?" Matsuda asked in astonishment, poor naïve boy.

"as you can see, it is my intention to solve this case. No matter what it takes," L explained.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't really make much sense," Aizawa mumbled, completely dumbfounded by L's response to Matsuda's question.

"No he's right! I want to solve this no matter what it takes," Light yelled out.

"If you feel that way than maybe should get close to Misa to find out about the second Kira," L began.

"I can't. It's goes against my princibles," Light growled out.

"oh yes, you did say something about that…"L pouted. "what a shame…" L mumbled.

"I heard that…" I growled, glaring at L who had a seemingly innocent look. "in any case. The building is actually completed now. So if you guys wanted to move in now, you could," I shrugged only to be startled when I heard Aizawa laughing.

"ummm…" I muttered, staring at him although he were a disease.

"oh sorry, it's just…I feel really motivated right now," he grinned, receiving a nod from me. "now then, lets go and fight for justice!" he yelled out as I simply sighed but smiled nonetheless. It was refreshing to know that there were still people like this.

A week later, everyone was situated in the building. Well almost everyone. It seemed, I may have put too much into the security system. Almost everyday, the boys would have to strip of there clothes just to get in. But it made me snicker so I don't really care. I had just went out shopping for groceries since I tended to cook at the Wammy house, on my own, and for L. So it was only natural I would cook for the others as well. I enjoyed it so I really didn't care. Usually I would force one of the boys to come with me to get the groceries. But today was different, and I went alone. "hey boys! I'm home!" I exclaimed, four bags of groceries in each of my hands as I dragged them to the joint kitchen.

"oh, hello Amber. Would you like some help. We're just watching over Misa, Light…and L's date. Matsuda can stay and watch," Mr. Yagami smiled as he went to my car to pick up some more groceries along with Aizawa.

"how much food did you get?" Matsuda exclaimed as each of us made our 5th round.

"hahaha, about 53 bags, plus some detergent that wouldn't fit in a bag," I grinned before stopping and looking at the screen he was looking at. "I wanna go too…" I whined as I stared longingly at L.

"well you could go and join," Matsuda suggested..

"meh," I muttered as I pulled a seat next to him, letting the boys countinue to bring in the groceries without me. I laughed when Light hit L. "woohoo! Fight!" I grinned as I pulled out a bag of chips from a grocery bag that Aizawa was carrying into the kitchen.

"Thanks for your consideration," He growled out dryly as he struggled to hold the bags.

"I don't like that tone," I muttered as I glared back at him, twice as dark. I smiled when he retreated back into the kitchen. I loved winning. "kick him again L!" I yelled out, and was surprised when he sneezed. "whoops," I laughed even louder when Misa stepped in the cake. I wiped my fake tears away before deciding to go up there and join in. I walked in just as Matsuda had called them.

"what was that?" Light asked.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again," L sighed.

"well, that is his specialty," Light sighed as well.

"true that," I laughed out as I let out a sigh.

"why did you just sigh after you laughed?" L asked in wonder."well…you guys all sighed! It would ruin the effect as well as the mood if _I _didn't sigh," I shrugged as I pulled out a hankerchief and began to rub L's face. "aww, I hope it doesn't bruise," I muttered.

"what about me?" Light laughed out.

"you're the enemy. You hit my Ryuzaki so I really don't care," I explained, ignoring him completely.

"that's harsh," he muttered.

"so is life," I shrugged as I kissed L's cheek. "all better!" I grinned as I put a hello kitty bandaid on his cheek.

"why?" He muttered dryly as he poked the pink thing in disgust.

"cause it's funny," I laughed as I kissed his forehead and moved over to Light to check his injuries. "hmm," I mumbled, lifting up his shirt.

"hey!" he exclaimed, a blush on his cheek. I noticed L glaring at Light, but this was strictly business.

"hey! Light is mine!" Misa yelled out.

"please hold her back Ryuzaki," I mumbled as I checked over Light. L said nothing but tried to reason with the ever so reluctant Misa. I pulled out some bandages from my bag. "hold your shirt up please, it seems Ryuzaki is quite the kicker. You got some bruises already swelling on your chest, you may have bruised a rib. It's best if I wrap it and try not to overexert yourself. By, I don't know, entering a weight lifting contest or something," I shrugged.

"why would I do that?" He exclaimed.

"dunno," I mumbled as I walked in circles around him, twirling the bandages around his chest. "ok, fine and dandy," I exclaimed, slapping his chest and causing him to gasp in pain. "he's all yours Misa," I laughed out as I walked back over to L.

"was hitting his already bruised chest necessary, Amber?" L sighed. I grinned at him.

"but of course, my love!" I laughed again as I held his hand to my own tightly.

"hmm," he muttered, turning away from me.

"so are we going to finish our date, Light?" Misa whined pulling on Light's arm. Light sighed and turned to us for help, his eyes pleading for help to end his torture.

"of course _we _can!" I flashed a innocent smile at Light as he groaned inwardly.

"wait…what do you mean, _we_?" Misa pouted.

"well…since L and Light have to be together 24/7...I refuse to just allow you to be the only one able to go on a date with them! I told you before right? L is _mine_. I don't like to share," I shrugged. Misa pouted for a minute before jumping up in joy.

"this is _so_ much better! Now it won't be all weird just the three of us! Now it'll be like a official date. Only it's a double date," Misa grinned at her 'smart' idea. Although it was pretty obvious.

"okay then, so what do people usually do at events like this?" I muttered. It seemed like they were just talking before the boys broke out in a fight. Was that a date? "never mind, I'm bored. Hey L, come make a cake with me!" I concluded as I tugged L along with me, who tugged Light, who was attached to Misa tightly.

"L, you already eat enough of sweets. I think you're obsessed, We don't need to make something that will add on his obsession, Amber," Light laughed out as I pulled them down the stairs. It felt like follow the leader. I'm just glad that I'm the leader.

"yes, that may be so. But Amber is obsessed with cooking so I guess it evens things out," L shrugged.

"that's not true! I just enjoy it. My obsession isn't cooking it's…." I blushed, unable to finish my sentence. "Never mind…" I muttered as we finally got to the kitchen.

"no, do indulge me in this private obsession of your's which you refuse to speak of. I'm quite interested," L explained as he began to creep up to me. I felt like I was a mouse being preyed upon by a cat. Not fun.

"erm…stay back! I have…" I looked down, "flour and eggs!" I exclaimed as I held the food objects as a weapon.

"Amber," the name rolled off his tongue dangerously, causing me to freak out.

"ok! Ok! I'll tell you later, not in front of these people," I pouted…I….lost? This is so unusual for me…

"now then, the cake?" L poked my arm, reminding me of the ingredients I was gathering.

"oh…go grab some vanilla then," I muttered out in a dazed tone.

"I don't want to get my nails dirty! Gross!" Misa complained.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to help. But I think it would be fun, what are we going to be making?" Light asked.

"well I guess the three of us are going to be making a carrot cake. It's my favorite," I giggled.

"the four of us!" Misa yelled out.

"but I just thought you said-," I muttered.

"no! If Light's doing it, so am I!" Misa exclaimed with a stubborn tone. I sighed, it was like dealing with a child. How annoying.

"ok then. Go grab some carrots!" I grinned as I tied my hair back. L began to walk towards the fridge when Misa spotted him.

"I'll get it!" She screamed as she pushed L back and grinned evilly at him as she held up the orange vegetable.

"Umm, thanks?" I laughed nervously as I took the bundle of carrots from the blondes' hand. I turned to look at L who had a upset expression and smiled at him. "there, there. You can mix the batter while I chop the carrots," I laughed, handing him the whisk. He stared at the bowl oddly for a minute or so, before awkwardly beating the mixture around.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER!~~

"yatta! It's finished," I laughed out as I spun L around, and consequently Lights as well.

"Wah, Light I'm tired! And my nails are all ruined now, I have a photoshoot tomorrow too," Misa whined as she checked over her chipped nails.

"oh, it's true! It's with a new magazine that's-" I put my hand over Matsuda's mouth."Yes, I'm sure that all that boring talk about magazines and crap is interesting and all…But I have a cake I'd like to serve if you don't mind," I glared darkly at the man who's mouth I was covering. Wait….Exactly _when_ did he come into the kitchen? Oh, well it doesn't matter anymore. He nodded his rapidly as though his life depended on him. He was so funny in that 'cute yet completely dense and blank minded' way.

"hey, you just thought something bad about me right now. Didn't you?" Matsuda yelled out, pointing at me accusingly. I smiled innocently.

"oh ho ho, I would _never _think badly about you!" I giggled, winking at him.

"Ack! Now you're using sarcasm on me?" He roared as he began spouting fire like a dragon else where.

"here you go!" I smiled as I handed L a slice of the freshly made carrot cake.

"how come the pervert get's the first piece!" Misa cried out.

"Because I said so! Besides, you don't even eat cake!" I blamed as I now glared at her.

"so, Light deserves firsties!" She yelled back.

"firsties isn't even a word!" I growled.

"It's fine Misa, I can wait," Light explained trying to stop the fight that we were about to have, before it got even worse.

"awww, but Light…" she whined as she went and pouted else where.

"hmm, you got a good leash on your dog over there. Too bad you didn't train her well," I shrugged.

"oh come on, Amber! That wasn't not very nice!" Light sighed as he shook his head.

"oh relax. It was just a joke," I muttered, sticking my tongue out at him before turning back to my cake. I began coughing. "holy-Ryuzaki? How much sugar did you put in?" I exclaimed as I continued gagging.

"Well the amount you told me to put in didn't seem like enough. So I added another cup and a half," he shrugged, eating his cake happily.

"It's too sweet," I whined, pushing the cake away.

"oh, I'll take that if you're not gonna eat it," Ryuzaki muttered as he stared at the cake longingly.

"meh, take it," I sighed as I pushed the cake to him, which he gladly accepted. "well this was a fun date and all, but I have some business I have to take care of," I explained.

"what kind of business? Aren't you working on the Kira case with us?" Light turned to me after shoving his cake to L as well.

"Oh, Amber is in charge of our finances and in truth, makes the real money. She works in stock and what not. But she still helps in the case," L explained as I nodded in acknowledgement.

"wow, you're amazing Amber! To be able to do all of that," Light breathed out in admire. A deep blush appeared on my face, I rarely got complimented.

"N-no, it's not that admirable. But I better go if I'm gonna get everything done," I bowed before kissing L's cheek and shaking Lights hand. From there, I ran to the elevator and made my way to my room to work on the ever so changing stock. "now the fun begins," I sighed as I sat before the stacks of paper relating to all the bank accounts and businesses that we had. My which I mean, me and L of course. After many hours later I finally decided to go to bed. That is, until I was awoken because of a disturbing dream and a pain deep in my chest. Ugh, there's no way I can get back to sleep unless L is with me. I pouted in anger and walked out of my room in a pair of shorts and a tank top with my panda slippers. I just hope that none of the other boys our awake I though as I made my way to the main kitchen. My kitchen was currently out of milk and honey unlike the one downstairs. But when I entered the main room which everyone used to work on the Kira case with the big tv monitor, I saw L staring at the screen and writing down something.

"L?" I breathed out in confussion, rubbing my eyes as though I were still in a dream.

"Oh hello Amber, you're up rather early," L muttered as he turned to look at me, only to receive a light blush on his cheeks as he turned back away. "aren't you cold in that?" He said slowly as he pointed at a seat beside him. I let out a sigh as I obliged my his wishes and sat down beside him.

"nah, I'm fine if it's just you looking at me in this," I grinned at him,"in any case, how is the case going on?" I asked.

"It's going well in my personal opinion," he shrugged.

"hey, where did that Light person go?" I looked around for the boy who was once chained to L.

"well it's awkward sleeping with him as well as bathing and using the restroom. So I usually let him off of his chain so he can do said acts. Of course, I have cameras on him to make sure that he's not doing anything suspicious," L explained.

"E-even in the bathroom?" I stuttered.

"it's not like I enjoy this either. It's for the case, so yes," L sighed.

"sorry," I smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up. I began drifting to my own thoughts when I suddenly realized that we'd been together all our lives practically and had been dating for quite awhile now. "Hey L," I began, receiving his attention at the sound of his 'name'," I just realized that we'd been together all of our lives practically and had been dating for quite awhile now…" I muttered out loud as I spun around in my chair so I was facing L face to face.

"and?" L turned to me, his attention diverting from that of the case.

"Well, why don't we just get married then?" I grinned at him. He coughed awkwardly.

"I thought people were usually supposed to have a ring of some sort for such actions," L shrugged as he patted himself down. "and it would appear I don't have one currently."

"oh that? I already bought one, it should come in a week or so. I gotta say, you have good taste," I smiled, "so what do you say?" I stood up and set my arms on either side of his chair, trapping him.

"Hmm, I guess it's all right. I already know that our feelings are mutual due to your reactions towards things pertaining to me. And it will most likely be good to get that Matsuda from staring at you oddly," L shrugged.

"R-really?" I stuttered out, a deep blush on my face. I didn't expect him to say yes. I had figured he would say something like-'We can't involve ourselves in such acts when we are working on a case which needs much attention'. Or something of the sort. "no way…" I muttered as I buried my face in L's chest.

"was that the wrong answer?" He asked in a slightly worried tone. I'm sure he felt the tears I was crying on him.

"no, it's just," I pulled my face from his chest to stare at him in the eyes, tears and all. "I'm just so happy you said yes," I sniffed I managed a smile for him. He flashed me a light, but kind smile as he wiped away my tears.

"That's good then," he patted my head. "but you do realize that we can't actually get married until after the case," L explained as he began analyzing my reaction.

"mhm, I know. But I'm still happy that I get to say that you're my fiance!" I laughed out just as I became very aware of how tired I was. "well time for bed I guess," I yawned as I pulled on Ls' arm.

"what is it?" he asked, confused as to why I was dragging him with me.

"going to bed of course," I said as though it were obvious.

"so why is it that you are dragging me with you?" he explained further.

"I had that same nightmare and you just so happen to be the only cure to going back to bed," I sighed as I leaned up against him. "I'm tired…" I muttered as I heard L sigh and pick me up.

"I guess I have no choice then."

He carried me to my bed, lying down beside me. I curled into him happier than I had been in awhile. I haven't gotten to have my special 'pillow' in quite awhile.

"goodnight," I smiled into his chest, this was the first time that I would get to sleep beside him as his fiance. And so I fell into sleep easier than I have in many years.

* * *

Me-haha, so yeah, they're now engaged! Lol, I just felt like having them get together xD So the next chapter will have a lot more to do with the case. I wanted this to kind of focus on the twos relationship though. Haha, I hoped you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! They make my day haha


	10. A Mixture of More Suprises?

Me- Hey everyone! I haven't worked on this story for a while! So as an apology, I made it extra-long this time ;D I hope you enjoy my story, and don't forget to review at the end, I'd like to hear your ideas on the story and if there's something I can do to improve my writing!

* * *

I awoke that morning happily from a sweet dream that left me feeling like I was on clouds of cotton candy wrapped around me and keeping me warm. I blinked twice. The almost sickly sweet candy scent from the warm white clouds weren't clouds though. Instead, I was staring at Ryuzaki's shirt, which I had first assumed was a fluffy white cloud. I blushed when I noticed that my arms were wrapped around his midsection and gripped gently on the back of his shirt. My bright blue orbs glanced upwards to peer upon Ryuzaki's sleeping face. His face was relaxed and gave him the appearance of a child if not temporarily. I smiled fondly as I twirled a strand of his hair, basking in his presence. His eyebrows twitched under my scrutinizing stare. Suddenly I was startled by the loud and annoying wailing emitting from my flashing alarm clock dancing across the table beside the bed. I let out a groan as I noticed Ryuzaki's face tense. If he wasn't already awake, he was now. I pulled a pillow over my head in annoyance as I pulled on Ryuzaki's sleeve.

"Turn it off," I whined.

"You turn it off, it's **your** alarm clock," he retorted. I laid there flabbergasted and without a counter argument. And with much needed effort, I threw the pillow off my head and rolled over on top of Ryuzaki, straddling him. "I think it's a bit too early to be jumping to such a bold conclusion," he stated passively, his feet wiggling as he spoke.

"Oh cool it, I'm just turning the alarm clock off," I reached to hit the 'off' button.

"And you couldn't stand up to do it?" he sighed.

"Nope!" I grinned, until I noticed the time that is. "Ryuzaki! Why did you set my alarm clock for 5: 30 **A.M.**?" the longer I stared at the numbers, the more annoyed I got.

"We're in the middle of a serious investigation, early mornings are part of the job," he shrugged. "Now if you don't mind getting off, we have work to do." I pouted before smirking devilishly.

"No." he raised an eyebrow at my response.

"Amber." He replied, his tone dangerously low.

"nooooo. I'm quite comfortable in this position." I grinned. I pushed his arms over his head as I leaned over him, grinning all the while. I was completely aware of the fact that my tank top was drooping and his glare was wavering. After that, I dipped my head to give him a chaste kiss, gentle and sweet. After a few seconds of him not responding, I bit his lower lip impatiently. He let out a gasp and his eyes snapped open in shock and I took this as advantage and decided to go caving…in his mouth…after I completely explored his mouth, he finally responded by pushing my tongue back. But I wasn't going to retreat in this battle. We fought over dominance and of course, I won. After he pulled away, I was panting with my hands tangled in his messy dark locks and his hand lying on the nape of my neck, the other still above his head. I kissed his neck gently; he let out a grunt in response.

"W-what are you doing?" L stuttered slightly, a light blush on his cheeks. Did L just stutter? Hmm, I think I liked it…I grinned at him.

"What do you think I'm doing? You're the detective here," I mumbled into his ear, nipping it lightly. He squirmed uncomfortably under my body though.

"Um, I think these actions of yours are very inappropriate this early in the morning," he turned his head from mine, a blush still visible on his cheeks. That's not the response I wanted. I pouted, how upsetting.

"Relax, I'm just toying," I sighed as I rolled off of him. I guess he wouldn't know how to act in these kinds of situations anyway. Even if I wanted him, I don't think he would be able to handle going that far, he was like a child when it came down to that anyways. "Sorry, I went too far," I stretched my arms out, the bones cracking in response.

"It's fine," he muttered, getting into his usual slouched over position as he got up.  
"Well I'm going to take a shower, I think you should take one too, when was the last time anyway," I sniffed his hair, only to receive the smell of sugar, rather than bath detergent. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"As I said before, we are in the middle of an investigation, I don't have much time to worry about hygiene," I twitched at his comment.

"Uh, yeah. You're coming with me," I pinched his ear and dragged him into the bathroom. "For one, brush your teeth," I explained. "Do you really want to go through this routine again?" I laughed, remembering how many times I had to force him to take care of himself. He rolled his eyes though, snatching the toothbrush from my hands. I grinned. "Good boy," I pat his head as he brushed his teeth roughly. "Okay then, shower time!" I cheered, pulling my shirt off.

"_Now_ what are you doing?" he mumbled, the toothpaste escaping his mouth slightly, running down his chin.

"Taking a shower of course, what are you so worried about?" I laughed, "Can you undo my bra?" I asked innocently, revealing my bare back to Ryuzaki. He raised an eyebrow though.

"Fine," he undid it for me. "I'm going to step out to let you shower." He waved his hand passively, escaping my upset stare.

"Oh come on, what's a girl got to do to get some attention," I kicked the toilet angrily, pulling my foot back in pain as I bit my lip, hoping to mask the numb feeling spreading throughout my leg. After showering, dressing, getting Ryuzaki to shower, and eating, we returned downstairs before anyone else had even awoken.

* * *

"I say it's too early," I yawned, pushing back my short silver hair.

"Don't complain," Ryuzaki replied, biting into his cake.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to be eating cake, huh Ryuzaki?" Light laughed nervously, twirling the chains that bonded the two.

"It's never too early to eat cake," Ryuzaki shrugged. I snickered at his antics.

"That's Ryuzaki for you," I smirked. Light sighed at my comment.

"Understood, now then shall we begin our investigation now?" Light smiled warmly. Within a few hours everyone had adjourned to the large room.  
"Glad to see everyone is here," I grinned as Matsuda handed me a cup of coffee. "Thanks slave," I laughed as he pouted.

"How many more weeks until I paid by debt?" he whined.

"It's your fault for losing the bet you know, and three more months," I laughed maniacally, turning to my work. "Let's get to work now children!" I cheered, as Mr. Yagami once again entered the room. "So we've already deducted that the second Kira is working within the Yotsuba industry, we need to act fast and allow the puzzles to align themselves now." I nodded enthusiastically.

"I actually have some serious news to discuss," Mr. Yagami ran a hand through his graying hair. "It seems that this new second Kira has been paying off a few politicians. Also, the head of the police department told us that if we continue the Kira investigation, we will be forced to quit the force," he hung his head. "But I believe that we've all become personally attached in this case so I'd like to continue on this investigation team."

"Yeah! Me too! Besides, if I returned to the force, I'd feel like such a loser-" Matsuda began. I elbowed him in the gut giving him a warning look, my blue eyes turning an icy hue as I warned him of the treacherous grounds he was walking into.

"Watch what you say Matsuda!" Mr. Yagami scolded. We turned to see Shuichi Aizawa with a conflicted expression.  
"Ryuzaki! Do you think that we can continue with the investigation after work or something?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his tone. I looked down to Ryuzaki.

"No, there isn't. There's no way you can continue with the investigation and remain a police officer at the same time." He replied dryly.

"But you know I won't leak any information!" he cried out, his dark brown eyes ablaze and his suit disheveled slightly from aggravation.

"I won't be sharing any of our information. You're free to investigate Kira on your own if you want to. I don't think it's fair to your family to burden them by giving up your livelihood just to continue this. I can't see how that's a good idea." I flinched, now I saw his reasoning's. Ryuzaki never had a real family, so it's understandable now. He wants him to quit for the sake of his family. I glanced at Ryuzaki with sadness, always trying to help others, aren't you? Even if it meant losing the rare amount of human contact you have.

"It's as Ryuzaki says, no one here is going to blame you for quitting," Mr. Yagami explained.

"Yeah, right. We all understand how you have to do this." Matsuda encouraged, I watched the event roll out, knowing the outcome already, so I decided to sit back and watch, my rolly chair turned to see the scene with Ryuzaki typing away on my right.

"But the chief has a family too," Aizawa mumbled sadly, avoiding everyone's eyes as he looked at the floor, confliction written on his face.

"Our situations are completely different," Mr. Yagami disagreed.

"Damnit," he growled out. "To leave now after all we've been through…I said I was prepared to die if that's what it took to catch him, and I meant it. What kind of friend would I be if I quit now? I became a detective so I could catch the bad guys, not run away!" he rubbed his head in irritation, his small afro bobbing slightly as his hands touched the jello like substance. Suddenly the screen came on and Watari's voice emitted throughout the room and his face was what everyone's attention turned to.

"Ryuzaki, regarding the investigation, you specifically told me that if a task force member was to lose their job under any circumstances, I should make preparations to ensure that they're family's financial future was secure. If you recall a trust fund was set aside for that very purpose," I twitched at his words. Stupid Poppi! I glanced over to Ryuzaki. "I'm a little curious as to why you're withholding this information." He completed. Aizawa gasped at the information.

"This is not the time or place, Watari," Ryuzaki responded sternly.

"I'm sorry," he replied, the screen going blank once more.

"No way! So all this time we had nothing to worry about? I can't believe you did that! Did you hear that Aizawa isn't that great news?" Matsuda smiled cheerfully. I turned to see Aizawa with an upset look.

"Ryuzaki. I assume that was some kind of test to determine how committed I was to this task force." He growled.

"I-i-i-it's not like that Aizawa," Mr. Yagami stuttered, waving his arms out. "Ryuzaki's just not the type of guy to say things directly; you should know that by now."

"Yeah that's right!" Matsuda agreed.

"No. I was testing you; I wanted to see which one you would choose." Ryuzaki shrugged, his eyes never leaving his screen of his laptop. I sighed inwardly, way to choose your words Ryuzaki.

"Fine then! If I wasn't sure then, I am now." Aizawa growled.

"But Aizawa!" Matusda yelled out desperately for his friend and colleague.

"Let's face it; I wasn't able to decide like you guys. I was leaning back to going back to the police," Aizawa cried out.

"Come on, don't be so stubborn," Matsuda tried to reason with him, but I knew it was too late with what had been said.

"No I quit! I always hated Ryuzaki; I hated him and his ways of doing things!" Aizawa growled, this time, I wasn't looking at Aizawa with sympathy, but annoyance. How dare he say something like that in front of me, and of course, Ryuzaki. After all he had done for him; he was just being unreasonable by focusing his anger and irritation towards Ryuzaki.

"That's too bad, because I like you, Aizawa," Ryuzaki said.

"Ugh, I also hate how you always have to have the last word! You insult me and then you go and say that! That's it, I'm out of here!" he roared.

"Thank you for everything," Ryuzaki mumbled under his breath. I turned to him sadly, gripping his hand encouragingly.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him.

"I'm fine, it was the necessary measurements that were needed for the sake of the case after all," Ryuzaki explained, biting the head off of a teddy graham cracker.

"If that's what you want to think, then fine." I removed my hand to allow him to return to his work.

* * *

The next day we continued to work on the Yostuba Company and its background regarding the deaths. We had already ruled that the second Kira was either working with Yotsuba, or working within the company for their own selfish reasons. Mainly because instead of the usual petty criminals Kira targeted, there were business leaders and company employees dying and each death benefitted guess who? You got it, the Yotsuba Company. I looked at the group with boredom written on my face as they chatted about the company. This wasn't my field of work anyway, I was mainly used for hacking, decoding, language, infiltrating and spying. Although my deduction skills rivaled those of Ryuzaki's and my ability and analyze situations within split seconds was useful, I wasn't needed at the moment so I was simply allowing the information they sputtered to be imprinted within my memory. Although, I was curious when everyone would actually notice the two guest that had just entered the room. I glanced over at them and flashed them a warm smile as a welcome and turned back to the group of men. It was only when Matsuda jumped up that I actually got interested and snapped out of my daze to be entertained by the childish boy known as Matsuda.

"Ryuzaki! Please tell me if there is anything I can do to help, besides the manager thing!" he pleaded, a look of determination beaming in his eyes.

"So you really want to be useful?" Ryuzaki asked as though testing him, unsure if Matsuda was up to the mission he would assign.

"Yes!" Matsuda chanted, his eyes practically sparkling like that of a excited child.

"Then can you get me another cup of coffee?" I sighed, that's not going to help Matsuda's pride. "And for our guest over there as well," Ryuzaki pointed to the couch without looking up from his papers. Past his finger sat two strangers, well, strangers to the other investigators that is.

"Who are they?" Matsuda asked.

"Wait a second, who let them in?" Light exclaimed as he perked up from his slouched over position on his chair.

"Those two are our newest members to the task force," Ryuzaki explained, stacking a pile of sugar packets for his empty tea cup.

"The name's Aiber, I'm a con man, how's it going?" the blonde grinned at me devilishly. He was a tall broad man with slicked back blonde hair with a hand customed suit on.

"And I'm Wedy, I'm a thief by trade," she explained, she too had blonde hair, although longer than Aiber's, she had large black glasses on with a large red coat.

"Huh, a con man and a thief?" Mr. Yagami repeated.

"That's right; Aiber is a lifelong con man. His imperiled social skills allow him to befriend and gain the trust of any interrogate. We'll use him for infiltration. As for Wedy, she's a thief who specializes in cracking high security systems, as proof of that; she was able to enter the building without setting off a single alarm." He complemented.

"Cause I let her," I mumbled, she wasn't good enough to get by my regular security, I lowered the security after Ryuzaki had informed me that we were going to be adding two members last night.

"You expect us to work with criminals?" Yagami exclaimed.

"Yes, that is correct, however, these two have never been conned so they're less likely to be killed by Kira. Think of them as 'professionals of the underworld'." Ryuzaki shrugged.

"I understand. To investigate Yostuba we're going to need the help of people like this. Let's all do our part then." Light grinned.

"Yeah!" Matusda cheered.

"Yeah…" Mr. Yagami said, only extremely dry. I laughed at his reaction.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned. "Well, it's nice to see you two again," I smirked shaking each of their hands.

"You too, Abbie," Wedy smiled kindly, removing her high class glasses to look me in the eye.

"Abbie? I thought her name was Annie?" Aiber scratched his head.

"I'm neither, sorry, but you can call me Amber for now," I grinned, rubbing the back of my head. "It was needed during our cases together to conceal my true identity, but for now, go ahead and call me that."

"Abbie, Annie, Aaron, and Amber? What's with the name's that start with 'A'?" Matsuda sighed.

"A as in Awesome," I laughed.

"Wow, how plausible," Light snickered. I glared at him.

"I hope that was sarcasm in your tone," I twitched. He flinched in response to my cold tone.

"N-no! Of course not," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well in any case _Amber_, it's nice to see you once again," Aiber bowed, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it gently.

"Charmed," I nodded dryly, "I hope you guys have stayed out of trouble since the last time I saw you though," I sighed when they avoided my stare. "Yeah, I thought it was a farfetched idea as well."

"Wait, how is it that you know them Amber?" Light asked.

"Didn't I tell you guys? I've worked with Ryuzaki plenty of times before this case," I shrugged.

"No way!" Matsuda exclaimed, "That's so cool Amber!"

"Um, thanks Matsuda," I shrugged.

"Oh, just call me Taro, remember, it's my alias," he grinned.

"Okay, my bad, Taro." I shrugged once again, "Aren't you supposed to be getting some coffee though?" I laughed inwardly when he skittered out of the room quickly.

"So should we introduce ourselves as well?" Mogi asked.

"It would appear so, this is Soichiro Yagami, we used to call him Chief though," I pointed to the older man who nodded in response. "And over here is Kanzo Mogi, but his alias is Kanichi Moji, while in this facility, you can call him either name." I pointed to the large man who nodded as well before returning to a pile of paper work. "And lastly, the man who is now giving you coffee is named Touta Matsuda, but his alias is Taro Matsui, again, the same rules apply for Matsuda as it does Mogi." I smiled. "This is the first time that you've met with Ryuzaki personally though, and Watari is the older man who is handing out cake," I nodded. "That just about sums everyone up." I flipped my hair back. "Oh, sorry guys, I just realized that I just introduced you guys without your permission," I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Mogi shrugged.

"It's easier this way anyway," Mr. Yagami voiced his opinion as well. I laughed.

"Well that's good then." I ruffled L's hair with a grin. "How's it going with you?" He didn't respond. I didn't expect him to either, whenever he got in this mode; it was hard to break him out of it. "Well I'll go ahead and show you guys to your room then," I motioned for our two newest members to follow me.  
"Only if my room is next to yours," Aiber flashed me a seductive smile.  
"Uh, no. I don't think so pal," I pushed his face away from mine in annoyance.

"Aiber, please refrain from inappropriate behavior with Amber within this facility," Ryuzaki mumbled.

"Fine," he sighed, trudging behind me as we entered an elevator.

* * *

Later that night I wasn't surprised when I found that both Aiber and Wedy had left for personal business, leaving me with the usual four inhabitants, minus Misa, she was asleep in her room already, something about needing her beauty sleep? And Matusda had just made a run to the krispy crème store. It was 8 o' clock, but that didn't seem to halt their tedious work ethics. Suddenly, I saw Matsuda walk back in with three boxes of doughnuts in his arms and drenched from head to toe in water.  
"What the-why are you so wet Matsuda?" I exclaimed. "Stay over there! I don't want you to make a mess," I scolded running to grab a towel while L simply took the doughnuts from him with his usual stoic face. "Here," I threw the towel at him.

"Sorry, there's a really bad storm out there, I barely made it in," he sighed sadly.

"Hm, the weather channel did say something about a storm warning," I shrugged.

"Well why didn't you tell me that before I went out for doughnuts!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Cause, then you wouldn't get them," I said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world, which, in my mind, it was. "Think about it, the doughnuts needed me." I exclaimed, I turned to the boxes to see Ryuzaki already making his way through it. "Uh-uh!" I yelled out, taking the boxes from him. "You can't eat all of them this time," I stuck my tongue out at him. He pouted.

"Then why won't you share?"

"I will, but I don't want you to eat all of them." I nodded at my plan, it was a good one afterall.

"Fine," he shrugged; biting into one of the doughnuts he had already taken.

"Aww, I wanted the first one," I whined.

"Too bad," he shrugged.

"Meanie…" I mumbled under my breath, pulling at my suspenders.

"Don't be childish," he replied.

"Ha, yeah, because you're one to talk about being childish," I scoffed. He rose a eyebrow at my response questioningly.

"You two seem to get along really well," Matsuda noted.

"Well of course we do. We've known each other most our lives. Not to mention, we're engaged," I shrugged as everyone stared at me in shock, minus Ryuzaki of course.

"No way Ryuzaki! When did this happen?" Light asked.

"A couple of days ago if I remember correctly. It's not that big of a deal though," I shrugged.

"Not that big a deal?" Matsuda scoffed, "It's _marriage!_ It's a pretty big deal."

"Well, it's like dating, and we're already together most of the time and the feelings we harbor are mutual anyways. We'll be with each other up until the day we die, so I figured why not get married." I laughed. "It's a pretty simple assumption if you think about like I do."

"Well, I guess I understand it when you say it like that," Matsuda shrugged.

"Right?" I grinned, twirling a stand of my hair.

"Hey, I've been wondering this for a while, but is that a wig you're wearing?" Light asked.

"No, it's my real hair," I sighed.

"Oh?" Light mumbled, staring at it oddly, curiosity plaguing his eyes. "If it's not too much, what is it that caused it to turn that color or were you born with it?" I flinched at his comment.  
"Yeah, I've been wondering about it too!" Matsuda explained. "Can I touch it?" he asked, innocence playing on his face.

"Sure?" I twitched. He walked over and pet my head.

"It's really soft! Wow, I guess it really is real," he grinned.

"You didn't believe me?" I scoffed, "how insulting." I pushed all of the papers away from me as I began to remember my past. "My hair changed this color after a number of tests that were performed on me when I was younger." I avoided their surprised expressions. "It's a long story okay?" I sighed, not enjoying the idea of giving out my past to anyone, even them.

"It's okay, we understand," Mr. Yagami nodded. "You have the right to remain silent after all."

"Thanks," I nodded. "Now, let's get back to work." Not only had the words just escaped my mouth did the lights suddenly shut down. We were left with a completely dark room, where the only light emitted was coming from Ryuzaki's laptop.

"Well this isn't good. My laptop's battery is about to die," Ryuzaki noted, chewing on the back of his thumb in frustration.

"The backup breaker should be starting up any minute though," I shrugged, peering around the dark room. "Let's move into the joint living room for now. They're plenty of lights that are powered by batteries in there." I led the group into the room before leaving to fetch hot cocoa for the group. When I returned, I found everyone already situated on the couches with Ryuzaki and Light chatting seriously about the new facts presented about the case while the other three chatted about the bad weather. "I wonder why the backups haven't started up yet," I wondered aloud to myself.  
"That would be because they're most likely jammed," a voice called out from behind me. I turned to see Poppi with a crate of candles and bundles of blankets in one arm, while the other held a tray of sandwiches. "I'm heading to the basement now to see if I can restart the backup generators," he grabbed a flashlight from the crate.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, don't worry about it. This is the least I can do. You kids can stay and chat for now. You can get back to work as soon as I get the lights back on, so just relax for now," Watari explained with a curt bow before leaving for his mission.

"Okay then," I set the candles on the large coffee table, hesitating before lighting the candles and grabbing a sandwich. I glared at the guys sitting on the couches in frustration. "I'm glad you're all comfortable and all, but exactly _where_ do you expect me to sit?" I growled as I stared at the men who were stretched out on the two large couches. "Forget it," I sighed, walking over to Ryuzaki and pushing his legs down from his regular position roughly and swiftly. Everyone looked a little startled when I jumped into his lap; even Ryuzaki had a shocked expression. He squirmed uncomfortably under me like he had the other day.  
"Amber, you know that my percentage of brain capacity when sitting in any other position than my usual one lowers to that of-" I cut him off with a grunt.  
"Of course I know. Who do you think I am?" I scoffed," right now we aren't participating in the case. Now stop squirming, it's hard to get comfortable when you keep moving," I flicked his forehead and he immediately stopped moving completely.

"That was uncalled for," he mumbled, I pet his head in respond.

"Sorry," I laughed nervously.

"I was going to stop anyway, there was no need to resort to violence," he sighed.

"Jeez! I said I was sorry, didn't I?" I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance.

"I accept your apology then," he sighed.

"No, like I said, I already said that," I shook my head in frustration, "never mind, just forget it," I laughed. "Well what do you guys assume we do now? Tell camp fire stories?" I laughed at my own comment.

"Hey Amber, will you tell us about you and Ryuzaki? I mean the cases you guys worked on before, how you met, and why you stopped working together?" Matsuda asked, a childish smile on his face.

"Huh? Why would you want to know about that?" I asked, confusion on my face.

"Well we're kind of stuck here, I'd think that your stories would be much more interesting than mine," he grinned.

"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt everyone else's conversation," I blushed.

"Actually, I'm a little curious too," Light mentioned, everyone nodded in agreement. I cringed, I haven't thought about them for a while and I'd feel bad if I told them no. I closed my eyes gently.

"Well it all began on a December night, I first met him when I was child," I began, I opened one of my eyes to see curiosity plagued on all of their faces, they reminded me of a group of children waiting to hear me tell a story. I guess no matter how old you are, you're still curious children on the inside. "The next time we met I was twelve, he saved me from imprisonment and asked me to work alongside of him. I agreed of course, I always had a sense of justice within me, but I didn't exactly have the chance to act on it from where I was," I laughed dryly. "If I remember correctly, Ryuzaki had just turned fifteen at that approximate time that we had met," I mumbled to myself. "Well, in any case, I began to work with him, going undercover and acted as his eyes since he couldn't leave the hotels. I worked with him for three years, and we put numerous criminals away, we were partners who made up for each thing one of us lacked. Rapist, murders, thieves, we caught them all. Moving from city to city, country to country. Most people would probably hate such a hectic life, but I quite enjoyed it." I grinned.

"Wait, what do you mean you only worked with him for three years?" Light asked.

(a/n I know I had written in the second chapter that they had only worked together for two years, but I'm changing it now :3 sorry if I cause any confusion!)

"well, there was a certain case that caught me off guard I guess you can say. I was fifteen when I faced the case. It was like any other case I had gone up against though," I let out a deep breath, "We were in Venezuela, there had been over twenty-five woman killed, we were dealing with a good serial killer because he even knew better not to leave any evidence behind. But we managed to figure him out. Not only was he a rapist and a murderer, but he was one of the key suppliers of human trafficking. We managed to shut down all of the small businesses linked to him, all we had to do left was to invade his house for substantial evidence. I had found out from watching his schedule constantly for a week, that approximately 1 p.m to 3 p.m he would leave to go to the next town for supplies on every Thursday. So the two of us concluded that I would infiltrate his house at that point to see if I could find any evidence against him." I grit my teeth, grabbing Ryuzaki's hand and gripping it tightly subtly, so subtle that no one had even noticed I grabbed it. "When I entered his barn, I found a blood bath. There were about fifteen dead women scattered on the ground whose bodies had been mutilated beyond reorganization. I'd seen thousands of dead bodies within my life though so I wasn't too shaken up about it. I couldn't help but feel annoyance, or perhaps fear, because they were all about the same age as me. Moving past them, I found a room with two girls who happened to be alive though…"

* * *

(A/n during this time, Amber is explaining the story to the group, but this is just to give you guys a better idea of her experience :D)

"_Okay L, I've counted about fifteen girls all with the same m.o as the other killings, I'm positive that this is our man. I'm going to go to the back room and see if I can find anything else," I muttered into my headset, walking past the bodies delicately. I opened an old wooden door to find two girls who looked as though they were starving because their lungs were easily visible and they were stripped bare and tied up with rope like animals. There were cuts aligned on their bodies. I gasped at the sight. "No wait L! I've found two live ones. I'm going to get them out." I yelled out pulling out a knife from my pocket. They began to cry out in fear, their cries muffled slightly by the handkerchiefs shoved in their mouths. "Don't worry, I'm just here to help," I explained kindly, cutting their ropes._

"_Amber, you will be conflicting our mission if you get those girls out. The police officials will know that you broke leave them there for now, we'll be able to save them soon enough," L's voice coursed through my ears._

"_Leave them here? L, you know that I can't do that." I heard him sigh._

"_Then move quickly, you're almost out of time." He responded, I nodded unconsciously in response. I pulled my jacket off and wrapped one of the girls in it and pulled my shirt off to put the other girl in. I was left with my tank top and my cargo pants with a gun tucked in my belt for precaution and my back pack strapped against my shoulder. I grabbed onto the two girls hands tightly, putting a finger up to my lip before speaking to them in Spanish._

"_I'm going to get you guys out of here. So I need you guys to trust me. Until we get outside, I need you to close your eyes and follow me as I guide you out of here." They hesitated, "quick, before he returns." They immediately nodded, closing they're eyes tightly. I guided them past the dead bodies as quickly as possible and opened the barn door to reveal a blinding light compared to the almost pitch dark barn. "Okay." Their eyes snapped opened and one of the girls collapsed to the ground as tears streamed down her face. The other girl wept silently, still gripping my hand tightly. "We need to leave now!" I informed them._

"_Walk 100 meters south to enter the jungle, from there; I'll guide you to the nearest town." L informed me. I began to walk forward until I froze when I heard a familiar engine belonging to our perpetrator's old blue truck. _

"_Shit! He's back early!" I hissed, running to a handful of bushes and trees, pushing the girls behind them. They lay shaking in fear on the ground as I pulled out my gun, loading it in case it was needed. _

"_This changes everything. Amber. Avoid all contact at all cost! I've already contacted the county police and they should be there within 20 minutes. Don't compromise the mission anymore and try to enter the jungle, their safety has become your top priority." _

"_Affirmative," I whispered, watching as the large 36-year-old stepped out of his truck through the gaps within the bushes we hid behind. I cautiously watched as he walked into the barn before jumping up and pulling the girls with me as we ran into the forest. I was able to hear a loud growl of anger echo around my surroundings as we ran through the forest. Tree braches whipped across my face roughly and cut in my skin as we ran as fast as we could. "Okay, we've entered the territory #153, we're heading south through the jungle, can you track me?" I asked L, my headset pushed close to my mouth as I glanced behind us. It didn't look like he was following us…yet._

"_Yes, I have you on map right now. I need you to continue another 500 meters southeast. The next town is at least a 3 hour run, they're probably suffering from malnutrition and dehydration so take care as to not push them too hard." L informed me.  
"Got it!" I replied continuing to run until after 40 minutes we began to slow to a jog until finally we had to walk. I pulled out a canteen. "Here," I passed the jug among the two and pulled my backpack off of my back to reveal a number of snacks and other needed objects in case I was needed to stake out. "Food," I explained as they tore into the granola bars desperately and almost shoved them down their throats. I rubbed their backs. "Slowly, slowly, don't rush yourself, otherwise your body will just reject the food." My words must have helped because they only took small bites from that point. I pulled out some pajama pants and gave it to the girl wearing my jacket and a pair of shorts for the girl wearing my black shirt. "How are you guys feeling?" I asked, my Spanish was a little rusty but I was positive that I was able to get my point across to them. Suddenly, one of them collapsed on the ground in a daze. "Hey L, the girls are exhausted, I'm going to go ahead and let the rest, I don't think they can keep going on if we keep this pace," I explained. I was surprised they were able to go on for so long actually.  
"Amber, the police just arrived at the house, they found the Roberto Venes isn't there. They did, in fact notice that a shotgun registered under his name is missing though. He's most likely trying to track you guys, be on high alert for the time being. I'm trying to get a helicopter overhead to get you out but I have limited jurisdiction over area 15's air space due to the drug case 2 years ago, it seems they didn't like my methods," he replied._

"_Don't worry L, I'm positive I can handle it for now." I pulled out a sleeping bag. "You guys can rest for a while, you're exhausted, right?" I turned to them and they nodded in response._

"_But what about…him? Won't he be chasing after us?" one of the girls croaked, her voice hoarse from screaming all the days being entrapped within that man's house._

"_Don't worry about that," I grinned, happy that one of them finally talked. "I'm Amber," I nodded to them in greeting. "And I'll be in charge of your safety for the time being." I smiled.  
"I'm Genie, and this is Shina, she doesn't talk anymore," the girl croaked._

"_Well, you guys don't need to worry for now, go ahead and rest for a bit, I'll wake you in a bit," the smiled at me before resting against a tree. I closed my eyes, absorbing the sound around me to see if I heard any footsteps or suspicious sounds. But the only thing I heard was the buzzing of bugs so I opened my eyes and it was then that I noticed our footsteps imprinted in the moist dirt leading up to our resting spot. I cursed inwardly and began wiping furiously at them and walked backwards in them after I got about 5 minutes away from our hiding spot and walked elsewhere and retraced them back. I let out a breath of relief when I returned to see them unharmed and sleeping peacefully, most likely the first in many years. Just as I began to approach the sleeping girls, I felt something hard smack up against the side of my head and everything began to go black with the last image I saw was that of the startled girls faces as they awoke still burning in my mind along with the bone chilling scream that echoed from Shina._

_The next time I awoke, my arms and legs were binded and I was looking at the other two girls across from me, Roberto standing over Genie, securing her arms. We were in an unknown shack it appeared and I didn't have any plans to stay to check it out though. I needed to find a way out of there, and quick. But it was then that I noticed the blood gushing out of Shina's stomach, and the dead look in her eyes. Her eyes were the only thing that I could actually verify her identity with. "Shina!" I cried out struggling to move as I inched closer to her like a worm._

"_Oh? You awoke. I would've thought that you've been out for the day…but for only 15 minutes?" he whistled low, "Now THAT'S amazing." I glared at him. "First all my buyers begin to disappear and I had too much fun last week and killed most of my merchandise." He sighed, "But now, some kid comes into my house and tries to make off with my property," he scoffed. I let out a deep breath, allowing my emotions to drain from my body as I began to analyze the situation as well as Roberto's mental process. I wasn't an expert fighter, I was better than any typical person, but I wasn't so sure how well I could fight off a grown man twice my size and age. But I could use my words to my advantage and invade others minds with them, that was my best bet to my survival._

"_If you were upset about losing merchandise, why did you kill Shina?" I asked._

"_Who?" he scratched his head._

"_The girl on your right, bleeding and mutilated." I tried to mask my disgust as well as pure anger at the fact that he didn't even know the names of the lives he was destroying._

"_Oh her! Because, she kept screaming. And when I tried to gag her, she bit me! It's only right to punish her since I'm her owner." He grinned at his thoughts, "In fact, I've yet to punish the other girl for disobeying my orders and trying to run away from her owner. Tell you what girl, I'll show you something good so pay attention." He grabbed Genie by her hair as she sobbed silently._

"_Can you tell me where we are?" I asked quickly. He dropped the girl and inched towards me. His hand ran up my shirt as he licked the side of my face as I had to fight my gag reflex.  
"We're at my safe house. We were only a minute's walk away, you guys sure did make it far in such little time. It's a worn down shack, but it'll work for me as i…" he grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut the straps of my tank top, leaving me in my bra, and glanced over me lecherously, "satisfy my desires as some might put it." I flinched slightly. This man was too similar to a certain scientist for my taste. "Don't move now. I'm just going to go and find some…art….utensils. I used a knife for her" he kicked Shina's body, "but I'd prefer to use some better tools for you two ladies," he stood up and walked over to the kitchen and began searching through the cabnits. I quickly pulled a small, but sharp, nail filer from my shoe and began cutting at my arm restraints as I got up and propped myself up against a dusty couch. _

"_Have you been injured?" I whispered. Genie barely managed to shake her head. I turned to look at Shina. All signs of humanity that she once held were gone and I was no longer able to decipher who she even was. Her body was mutilated beyond recognition and it made my stomach churn the longer I looked at her. I hit my head up against the couch as quietly as I could and was satisfied when I heard a quick beeping in my ear. It seems he didn't realize I had a blue tooth, huh? It was rather small so I guess he wouldn't notice it as much as he would the gun I was once holding. _

"_Ah, it seems the tracking device is activating, are you okay Amber?" I heard. _

"_I've been captured it seems, I'm trying to analyze the situation and I think I might have a plan but I'm not 100% positive as to how our predators mind works," I whispered. _

"_I'm sending in officials at you now, a helicopter will be there soon so just try to stall as much as possible." He replied. I nodded as he walked back in with a array of medical utensils in his hands. _

"_Sorry to keep you waiting ladies, I'm going to deal with this girl first, I'd prefer to keep you for the grand finale," he grinned at me in anticipation before he cut away the clothes I had just given Genie a mere hour ago.  
"Wait, wouldn't you rather tell me about all the women you've killed so far. Or, how you even managed to take them without being noticed in the first time?" I asked. He glanced up._

"_Of course I'd love to tell you, none of my subjects ever wanted to talk…hm, I'll enjoy you. But I'm with her right now, wait your turn child." He cut into her arm with a jagged knife.  
"Genie!" I cried out. Cutting my hand on accident as I struggled against my restraints. He was quick, cutting her skin like a doctor might._

"_Such beautiful blood," he grinned like a mad man._

"_Ouch! Amber! Amber!" she cried out to me. _

"_G-Genie!" I yelled, but it was too late. I began to shake in anger, unable to mask my emotions anymore. Why would he even do that to another human being. He stabbed her repeaditly in the stomach."You bastard! Why don't you just leave her alone! I'd rather you play with me than her!" I roared._

"_Oh? Well if you insist, none of the others ever wanted me to play with them…they always ran…now then, I guess I wouldn't mind if I have you entertain me first," he turned to me, bringing out a scapel. My hands continued to cut at my arm restraints, I was so close. "You're much more interesting that that other girl after all," He twirled a strand of my hair. "Such a interesting color, and your skin is so smooth." His hands roamed my body. He brought a scapel to my stomach. "I wonder if the insides are a interesting color too," he grinned, the utensil ran up my midsection. It wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to burn and let out a decent amount of blood, not enough to kill me within seconds though. "Isn't it pretty?" he grinned, as though staring at a masterpiece of his. He dragged the other girls bodies over and cut off their limbs and switching them with one another. "Let's see what I should do with you next,." He grinned. My eyes widened. He was definitely on a level where even my words wouldn't be able to beat him. His hand ran up my shirt and squeazed me tightly, biting into the nape of my neck painfully, a chunk of blood escaping from the gash on my shoulder. He licked at the blood, sucking on it like a animal as I glared at him in disgust, attempting to muffle the cry of pain at the bottom of my throat, itching to escape. Just as he was pulling his pants down, I finally cut the restraints and brought my arm over, stabbing my weapon into his eye. I twisted it and pulled, taking the socket with it. He roared in angst as he rolled around in anger, holding his wounded eye. I grabbed the gun on the side of the table quickly and shot him in the abdomen just as a herd of police officials broke down the door. From there, everything became a blur and the only thing I could do was stand before the two girls I had just met, staring at their mutilated bodies in defeat. I held Genie to my chest sadly, looking into the face that was soon to die. _

"_I'm so sorry Genie," I sniffed. She flashed me a small smile._

"_With this last breath of mine, I shall be free," she mumbled as her hand reached out to touch my face. I held it to my cheek as tears ran down my face as her body relaxed and she slumped over, her hand becoming limp in my own. Watari came up behind me and pulled me out and away from the dead girls to allow the forensics to do their work and pulled me into a helicopter that he was piloting. In there was L eating a lollipop. _

"_I failed the mission…" I mumbled to myself, in a daze. _

"_No, we managed to catch our perpetrator, I'd count this as a win. After all, we just shut down one of the biggest distributors of humans, there's one less human trafficking organization," He responded mono tone._

"_A win! Two girls died!" I cried out, gritting my teeth as their bodies burned in my mind._

"_But we saved many more." He replied. I ran my hands through my hair._

"_I didn't handle the situation like I should've though," I shook my head, "I think I need more time to grow." He looked up from his laptop at my comment. "I messed up so many times and made many mistakes, resulting in two innocent girl's death. I can't do this, I need time to grow and observe this world more and its inhabitants. I'm sorry L," I muffled a cry. _

"_It's fine, I understand if that is your wish." He shrugged. "I won't hold you back if this is your decision." He said that, but I couldn't help but notice that sad gleam burning deep within his eyes, I could see it because, after all, it was my job to analyze others. I laughed dryly at the thought._

"_But I promise you, in four years, I will return to work by your side again, by then I hope to respectfully stand beside you and confidentially take every order of yours," I flashed the man a small smile, my body still shaking. "by then I'll be nineteen and capable of handling situations better. You'll be twenty-two by then, and I'll have missed plenty of years of your life, but I'll hope to make it up with the rest of my own."_

"_I'll take you up on that promise," he responded. And within a week, I left to tour the country. I went to many of them alongside L but it was the first time on my own and at some point I ended up at the Wammy House. _

* * *

I sighed, "and after the case ended, I told him that I needed to leave in order to grow up a little more a get a better understanding of everything around me, of life." I smiled sadly, my hand still tightly woven in that of Ryuzaki's.

"Woah," Matsuda mumbled, flabbergasted and unable to respond with anything more logical.

"That really was a better story than any of us could've supplied," Mr. Yagami laughed lightly, trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Thank you," I laughed as I glanced at my watch. "Holy muffins-it's already 11 p.m! When did that happen? I'm sorry guys, I didn't think it would take quite that long," I laughed nervously as I glanced around the well lit room. "Wait a minute…the room is lit…" I noted.

"Yeah, the lights turned back in within fifteen minutes of your story," Light laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh man, I didn't even noticed," I laughed, putting my other hand over my face as I rubbed my temple, trying to hide my vulnerable expression. I hadn't thought about that case for a year or so, and it brought back repressed memories I felt better with ignoring. I felt Ryuzaki's breath against my neck and it sent a strange feeling down my back.

"You're shaking," he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry," I laughed back quietly, standing up abruptly. "Well I'm tired, so I'm heading to bed kids, don't stay up too late." I grinned as I waved goodbye, heading up the stairs and into my bedroom where I collapsed on the bed shaking. It felt like I had just relived that experience because I was suddenly swarmed with all the feelings of regret, anger, defeat, and sadness. I shook my head violently as I pulled a pillow into my chest. I really wish that Ryuzaki could come up here, but he's most likely still working on the case, and will be till later. I sighed, this attitude wasn't any good, I'd changed since then and I'm stronger now than I had been then. This is a completely different case anyways. I closed my eyes slowly. Within an hour or so I was awoken when I felt something creak in the bed. When I opened my eyes I found Ryuzaki in the same bed as me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but are you sure you want to postpone the case?" I gaped; I didn't expect him to stop. I mean, he almost NEVER stops on a case.

"Well, Light said he was tired and went to bed, he advised me to 'comfort you' as he said it," Ryuzaki shrugged as he let out a small yawn.

"Well, I guess I'll have to thank Light another time, for now, I just want to sleep," I breathed in his scent and cuddled into him, allowing sleep to take over me and I drifted into a world different from the one I currently resided in.

* * *

Me- Okay! What do you guys think? I've been working on it for awhile and I think I did a decent job at it. Go ahead and tell me what you guys think though, I'd love to hear your own opinions on the story or what you think I should do within the next chapters soon to come. :D REVIEW!


	11. A Game Involving Yotsuba

Me- Hey guys! I'm updating again woohoo! Thanks for all the reviews so far, they made me smile :D This one is slightly shorter than some of the previous ones, but I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

I awoke once again in Ryuzaki's arms, a thought that I most definitely didn't dislike. I sat up; it was 4:31 a.m. I hated when I woke up early, I used to wake up at 5 a.m. every morning until moving into the Wammy house where I got used to waking at 9. I sighed, pushing back by short, cropped, silver-hued hair as I stretched. I looked down at my arms to see black and blue bruises in the shape of Ryuzaki's skinny fingers. I glanced at the harmless boy lying beside me, the same boy, who, in the middle of the night awoke in a hot sweat and gripped onto me as though his life depended on it. I reached under my bed to pull out a couple of folders and began working on stocks and our financial records, I had already planned a couple of weeks ahead on the stocks. It wasn't hard to track if you knew what you were looking for. Which, I of course, did know and was quite good at. I was already one of the richest people in the world and I didn't even need my own tv show to get to the spot I was in now. I glanced back over to the body beside me to see that it was tense and rigid.

"Oh, so you're awake, huh?" I stated, glancing over numbers and calculating sums within my head.

"Hn, it seems I am, aren't i?" he responded edging towards my side of the bed beside me so he could glance over my shoulder. "Stocks?" he noted, letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm also monitoring Yotsuba's financial income along with our own," I replied, rolling my shoulder blade back as it began to ache. I noticed he hadn't responded after a couple minutes and turned to look at him only to see him staring at the prominent bruises imprinted in my pale skin. "oh these? Don't worry about them, I can't even feel it." I laughed, flashing Ryuzaki a warm smile.

"I apologize for my wrongful actions," he responded, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"I said don't worry about it!" I growled in return, " And sorry if I woke you up earlier than usual, I just couldn't get back to sleep. Wait-Where are you going?" I asked.

"This time frame suits me as does any other, and I'm going to shower. I don't want to be scolded again." I grinned.

"Now that's what I like to hear." I laughed as I jumped up as well, "So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well, I'd like you to go undercover in the Yotsuba agency, I've already gotten you a job there anyways," I gaped at him. He did not just do that without consulting me. I twitched. "And yes, I did do that without consulting you." I flinched, how did he read my mind? I growled.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it." I mumbled under my breath.

"Good, then we've found ourselves in a agreement." He nodded to me before closing the bathroom door in my face.

"HEY! I need to use the bathroom too!" I exclaimed. But it was too late as soon as I heard the sound of the lock clicking and the door between us locked without warning. I scoffed and went off to dress for my new day at work. After some toast, a wig, and looking over the folders on my new identity along with a microphone implanted in my ear and a speaker on my brooch, I was off to work. I was surprised to find that I already had a decently high ranked job within the company, but with all the qualities I held, it wasn't surprising. The first thing I did was bug my office with cameras and hack into their security cams so I could send the feed to Ryuzaki so he would have full footage of the company. About a week and a half went by without any trouble and the gang were able to get statistics on the company that would've taken a few weeks for me to crack the passwords for, even if I actually put effort in it. I was currently working under my boss, ArayoshiHatori. The vice president of marketing was a strange man who liked to wave his status around and the fact that his father was the owner of the corporation. He drank from time to time during work hours, and it wasn't unheard of when and if he slept with one of his coworkers, I was a little paranoid of him though since he kept eyeing me since the moment I walked in. He was a tall broad man with abnormal white hair and small pupils that I couldn't decipher the color of but no matter what the color, something told me he was dangerous.

* * *

It was about 8 p.m. and most of the people within the building had already left for their homes while I stayed in my office looking up funds and faxing them to our headquarters while actually working at the same time so I woudn't seem suspicious. Even if this was just a cover up job, I couldn't help but be a workaholic. I glanced up just as the door to my office opened and the usual suspect walked in.

"Hello Mr. Hatori, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, pushing the files back within their folders.

"I was just making sure everyone got home safely, it seems you're the only person still here in your branch," he walked over and sat on one of my chairs in front of my desk.

"Oh really? I hadn't even noticed. I'm actually just rapping up now, I plan to leave soon." I mentioned.

"Oh that's good, there's been some dangerous people around lately so I'll walk you out." I nodded in response, making sure that my microphone was still on.

"Amber, this sounds like a dangerous situation," I heard Light take over the microphone Ryuzaki usually spoke in. I laughed inwardly, I could handle just about any situation. Feeling awkward in the silence with me simply typing away and him glancing either at his clock or his phone, I spoke up.

"So how's the wife and kids?" I asked. He looked at me startled.

"They're fine, and how have you been doing with the job so far?" he asked.

"Good good, I've always been good with marketing so I plan to work my way up from here," I grinned. He smirked.

"I can understand that, although my father owns the corporation, I still had to work my way to the place I am now." He turned to me as I sighed inwardly, there he goes, flaunting his status again. "If you want, I can put in a good word for you and we'll see if we can promote you." I looked up at him in surprise, that was unusual.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I smiled gratefully to the man.

"Of course, I think anyone could tell that you're a hard worker." He replied in response as he stood up and walked over to me, his arms sat lay on each side of my chair and he flashed me a seductive smile. One which a certain blonde con man had tried on me before, it didn't work for him, and it sure as hell wouldn't work for this guy.

"Um, excuse me? Exactly what are you trying to pull?" I twitched as I pushed his arms off my chair as my computer shut down. You've gotta be kidding me, another creeper? Do I just attract these weirdoes or are there just hundreds of the little bastards? I pushed his face away from mine as it inched closer to me. "I'm sorry, but I'm engaged." I explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I thought you actually wanted to keep your job."

"What!" I exclaimed, trying to mask my anger.

"Oh come on, I just want to have a little fun. It'll benefit you too…" he explained, as his breath brushed up against my ear and I was able to smell the rum emitting from his mouth. His hand began to snake up my skirt and I immediately smacked it away.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm okay with this," I mumbled as I tried to escape his arms, but I was in no luck as he flipped the chair and I lay on the ground helplessly as his body straddled over my own. Shoot, what should I do? I can't compromise the mission…I closed my eyes tightly and began to strategize. I had to come up with a plan.  
"Amber, I need you to get out of there. We're withdrawing you and coming up with a different plan. Just get out of there quickly." I heard Ryuzaki's voice course through my ear. But the mission…I thought. "don't worry about your mission, there will be plenty more for you." There he went and read my mind again. I sighed, it was such a good role too. I glared at the man, no longer masking my real personality. I reached up and punched him in the face as I tried to escape. The man retaliated in anger before returning with a smack in my own face, leaving a stinging sensation burning against my cheeks. He hit me repeatedly in my guy with a sadistic smile.

"You just do what I say and I won't have to hurt you like this," he explained, his rough, scaly hand rubbing against my face.

"Listen punk, you better step away from me before I sue for sexual harassment and tell your wife, you wouldn't want your reputation to go down now would you?" I growled.

"You think I'd let you just walk away like this?"He scoffed his mouth pressing up against my own and I let out a shrill yell and his hand snuck up my skirt, tearing my panty hoes down. I fought against him desperately but it was a little difficult when there was a man three or four times your weight trapping you. His mouth encased my neck and that's when I got my fighting spirit.

"Get off of me! Only one man can touch me like that and it's not you!" I kicked him in the jewels in anger and ran out of the room, pushing the elevator button fifteen or so time. Just as the elevator door opened I heard him yelling out for me. I kicked him down as he approached and closed the doors quickly. "God damnit Ryuzaki you better disinfect me when I get home!" I growled, kicking the wall in anger.

"understood." He responded.

"See, I can get out of any situation I choose," I laughed and I flipped my hair back, well, technically I flipped my wig back, but lets not get specific here.

* * *

"I'm back!" I cheered as I walked through the doors of the headquarters.

"Amber! Are you okay?" Matsuda whined running over to hug me, I scoffed and pushed him away.  
"Are you kidding me? That was nothing! I've handled much worse," I laughed as I skipped over to Ryuzaki, clapping my hands together as I bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for ruining the mission!" I apologized.

"Oh that?" he mumbled in between bites of his cake,"Don't worry about that, we have plenty of time to make a new plan. Besides, because you infiltrated their base, we were able to get camera views in almost every facility of theirs," I grinned at my partial success.

"That's good then, oh yeah, I'm home!" I laughed.

"Ah, welcome back then," he nodded in return before returning to his computer screen. I began to squirm uncomfortably before walking over to Ryuzaki and pulling him off his chair. I then proceeded to drag him, and subsequently Light, into a closet, locking Light outside of course. "Sorry for being so sudden, I just felt like talking to you alone before I return upstairs to work on some case files," I sighed, tearing the wig off of my head and allowing my locks of silver hair to run amuck. Ryuzaki shook his head, his hand running through my now released hair.

"It's my fault for sending you in there when I knew of his record," I flinched.

"Record?" my voice pitched.

"Yes, it was in the folder I gave you. Did you even read it?" he sighed. I laughed nervously.

"So I guess it was my fault I ended up in that situation, I need to analyze situations better," I shook my head sadly.

"You really do, for example, did you even think about the situation you're in now?" he asked. I looked up at him, confusion written on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you're in a closet alone with a man who has romantic attraction towards you and the door is locked not to mention it would be easy for me to overpower you in this position." I noticed that I was pressed up against a couple of boxes with Ryuzaki's arms trapping me in, his face hovering above mind and his warm, sugar coated breath, pushing up against me.

"Umm, I don't think I quite follow," I blushed, avoiding his eyes in the dark lit room, if it could even be called a room.

"Oh? I think someone with a master in psychology would," he said, his tone almost seeming like it was mocking me. I rose a eyebrow at him, analyzing his expressions and knowing his general brain patterns and thinking process as I was to come up with a solution for his sudden actions. He was doing this to show me a lesson; the usually stoic guy just wouldn't become so dominant and demanding overnight so it must've been what just happened to me. He wants me to become more aware of situations? Then I can do that, but not after having some light-hearted fun with him of course.

"Well then detective, why don't you show me," I grinned as I sat on top of a box, my legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. His eyes widened slightly for exactly 1/25th of a second, but it was enough leverage to balance my evil plan on.

"You think you can play around in this situation?" he scoffed, kissing me roughly as his hand lay on my thigh. Although it wasn't prominent, I could feel his hand shaking. I think this situation is too much for him than it is me. Not to mention all those cooped up hormones of his might be hard for him to resist against, even if he is a master of masking emotions, especially since he exhibits so little.

"R-Ryuzaki," I mumbled in between the breath taking kisses as his tongue snaked into my own and he pulled me into his chest with his arms. I wanted him stop, not because I didn't want it of course, but because he wasn't quite ready for this step. I glanced down to see that his arms were now visibly shaking; I didn't want him to be scared. I reached up and caressed his cheek, that is, before pinching it roughly.

"Urk, now what possessed you to do that?" he asked, holding his now pink cheek.

"I already understand your message, besides, aren't you the one who's more scared of this situation than I am?" the look on his face guaranteed my hypothesis. "So just forget it, it's no fun if you have to force yourself," I sighed, unlocking the door as I glanced behind me to look at him. "But thanks, I understand it more clearly now, I'll try to be more careful with my actions around others," I tried to hide the pain I was masking from my eyes, but I'm pretty sure he could see the tears swelling within my blue orbs. I pinched my arm in anger. Suck it up; I coached, just because he wasn't ready for that situation doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't like you. You already knew that he was immature; he can't do something like that with real passion unless there's a motive behind it. For someone who's every move had to mean something, it's hard for him to do something that he might actually enjoy which won't give him any gain in the end. I sighed, I just wish I could help him grow up a bit to learn that he can enjoy himself from time to time, but I guess that's just his personality and although it can be a pain at times, I still love him. I smiled at the thought. "I'm going to bed, goodnight guys!" I exclaimed. I could've sworn I heard Ryuzaki call out my name, but I didn't want him to spend his time on me when we were at a crucial point of the case. I strolled up the winding path which led to the roof and sat gently in the middle where I had left a few blankets and pillows for whenever I wished to watch the stars. As soon as I glanced at the sky, I was overwhelmed by an explosion of bright lights in the pitch-black sky that illuminated my surroundings. The stars shone brightly, yearning for attention from my wandering eyes. My blue orbs caught onto a single star among all of the other radiant dots. It twinkled slowly and died out for a minute before shining once more, as though every breath I took made it shine brighter, breathing life into it. For a moment there was pure silence, I heard nothing but my slow breaths and the smooth thumping of my heart, and then I could suddenly hear the sweet lulls of the crickets, hiding among the roof, chirping slowly among my presence. I lied there, absorbing the music of the night and the light show from the stars above as though I were at a club. A cool breeze chilled my body momentarily and blew away all thoughts in my mind so I was left with nothing. There were no worries, no pain in life, nobody trying to hurt me, only this sole moment in time. I was awakened from my dream like state when I heard the door open to the roof. I turned to find Ryuzaki alone and without Light chained to him.

"Don't you have a case to work on?" I asked. He shrugged in return before sitting next to me.

"I've been working for a few hours, besides, it's already past midnight," I flinched, I hadn't realized I was up here for that long. Together, the two of us lay with one another, gratefully accepting one another's company in the presence of the night, ignoring the fact that we were in the middle of a war. A war against both time, and Kira.

* * *

Me- The next chapter will be out soon, promise! But it would help if you guys review so I know if there's something you'd like me to add! 3 thanks!


	12. Matsuda the Idiot

Me- Woot! Another chapter ready to go! Sorry that's it's not that long, ENJOY! O_o

* * *

The next day, I awoke with a sore back but a happy conscious. I found that Ryuzaki had already returned downstairs by the time I awoke, which, wasn't a something I was content with. I went to my room and pulled out one of many of my untraceable cellular devices before calling the Wammy house.

"This number is not available, please redial or press-" I rolled my eyes before entering a stream of numbers, it was always a pain when calling them, it took so many passwords to get to.

"Hello, may I ask who's calling?" I recognized the male voice as the current headmaster of the house.

"This is Abbie, I'm calling to check up on Linda," I replied sternly.  
"Oh! Ms. Abbie, it's been awhile, I'll get her right now, please wait," I heard the phone be put down and his rushed foot steps and rolled my eyes in annoyance when I heard him yelling 'Linda, get down here!' he was such a kind man, hint the sarcasm?

"Hello?" I heard the sweet voice and I knew who it was.

"Why hello my darling Linda, have you been behaving?" I laughed as I heard her begin to whimper until she began to cry.

"A-Amber!" she sniffed.

"That's my name," I smiled sadly as tears welled in my eyes, this darn girl always knew how to mess with my eyes so I produced lacrimation.

"I miss you so much!" she whined.

"Oh sweetie, I miss you too. How have you been?" I walked over to my desk before sitting down.

"I've been pretty good, I'm having a hard time keeping Mello and Near from fighting with one another, but my studies are going well and my drawing is getting better!" She cheered.

"That's wonderful! I'd love to see some of your art," I began,"oh I know! I could send you a laptop that can directly link us and protect your identity as well as my own. That way we can still talk with one another," I grinned at my ingenious idea.

"I'd like that," she replied. "How is the Kira case going?" she asked.

"How did you know I was on the Kira case?" I laughed nervously.

"Well it's wide spread that L took the case so I knew you would be with him. Even if they said they would stop investigation, knowing you, you'd never stop you workaholic," she giggled.

"I'm not that bad," I began, I could almost SEE that sarcastic look she always got when I tried to deny something true about me. "Okay, just a little."

"A little? Please! As soon as you start something you'll go through so much just to complete it, I've never seen you start something and not complete it." I laughed.

"Okay, you caught me there." I sighed, "It's getting there step by step but it's a lot more complex than any other case we've taken on." I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Don't worry! I know you and L will solve it!" I smiled at her encouraging words.

"Well I know that you will become an artist one day so don't worry and just continue to do what you enjoy most." I began to head downstairs.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Why are you crying, Linda?" a emotionless voice asked. I could presume that it was Near from the familiar voice pattern.

"Oh, no reason, sorry," I heard the rustling of her shirt against her face.

"Are you talking to Abbie?" he asked, I flinched, the kid sure knew his stuff.

"Y-yeah," she sniffed. I heard some more rustling noise. "H-hey, you don't have to hold my hand, I'll be fine." She was most likely blushing.

"But in the book Abbie read me, the main character did this to soothe his friends' pain, does it not help?" he asked, there was a awkward silence.

"No, it helps, thank you," her tone was a bit pitched.

"Hey love birds, I have to go, I have work to do," I laughed.

"Okay! We love you! W-wait! We're not love birds!" she exclaimed, but I had already hung up and I was left in a empty elevator. I wiped the tears away furiously. I really did miss them, I always had a soft spot for kids. Especially since I had seen those two grow up day by day.

* * *

I entered the lounge to see everyone adjourned.

"How's it going kids?" I laughed, sitting down in one of the empty seats in front of the large tv screen.

"We're trying to do some background checks on the main members of Yotsuba, so far we've deducted that…" Light turned to me, "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying…" he looked over me with a worried expression. I flinched in response.

"O-oh, don't worry about it, I'm fine, really." I grinned, I turned to see Ryuzaki looking over me peculiarly, most likely trying to deduct the cause of my puffy eyes. "I was just talking on the phone with a dear friend of mine, really guys, we've got a case to work on, let's not go and try to analyze the only girl on your team," I laughed.

"Okay, if you say so, but you can always come and talk to one of us if something's bothering you, okay?" Light explained. I nodded in response.

"Hey Matusda," Ryuzaki said.

"Yes!" He asked, enthusiasm shining in his eyes.

"Can you get me another cup of tea?" he asked, I looked down to see a cup filled completely with sugar now.

"o-oh, sure," Matsuda sighed before walking out.

"Matsuda!" a voice yelled out, I turned to see a furious Misa.

"M-misa!" he ran out with a cup of tea and set it in front of Ryuzaki.

"We need to go, Misa-Misa's gonna be late for the video shoot!" she whined.

"Oh sorry, I'm almost ready," he laughed nervously, "Ryuzaki, is there anything else you need me to do? You know, for the case?" he asked.

"No you can leave now," he replied, I sighed at his behavior.

"o-oh, okay then," he sighed.

"Have a good time!" I cheered, smiling at the two.

"Thank you Amber!" he smiled gratefully. As soon as he left I hit Ryuzaki with a small stack of papers lightly.

"And what was that abrupt action for?" he sighed.

"For treating Matsuda so bad, he wants to be part of the case too," I shook my head at him.

"I understand that, but the job I've assigned to him should be sufficient enough," he shrugged, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to continue working on this," I shook my head once more.

"Fine fine, I'm going to go help Watari make dinner, anything you guys want in specific?" I asked.

"Some soba noodles would be nice," Mr. Yagami offered.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea," I grinned as I skipped to the kitchen with the intention of cooking a mountain sized amount of food.

"May I help?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a familiar face.

"Ah, Poppi, of course you may." I grinned, holding out some vegetables for him. Together we began to cook for the team. "So how have you been lately?" I asked.

"I've been well, although, keeping up with you and L is quite tedious," he chuckled.

"Oh yes, sorry about that," I rubbed the back of my head with a apologetic smile. "You haven't been interrogating little Ryuzaki now have you?" I sighed at the mischievous look he had.

"What? As your father I need to know he can take care of you," he shrugged.

"What are you talking about? Naturally it's going to be me who's going to be taking care of him, not the other way around," I laughed.

"Hm, this is true. I guess it's just my maternal senses," he shrugged.

"No I think that's only for women though," I shook my head, "whatever, you won't have to worry about any of that until after we've solved this case. Besides, I'm already 19, who knows what I've done already." I smirked as his face turned pale. "My my, don't worry about it too much. You'll always be my favorite!" I kissed his cheek. "Now then, shall we bring dinner in?" We returned a while later with a couple of bowls of noodles for the team waiting in the main room. "You know, I find it quite ironic that Misa is working with the man whose name you stole, huh, Ryuzaki?" I turned to him as he began to slurp up the noodles.

"I suppose," he mumbled.

"Oy, don't slurp like that, you're getting the sauce all over your face," I sighed, wiping the sauce from the corner of his lip with my thumb. "Just use a fork," I laughed at the stubborn expression he was giving me. He ignored my advice though and ate the hot noodles with his fingers, causing me to constantly have to wipe his face clean. I turned to Watari standing in the back with a expression that said 'see?' He nodded before walking out of the room with the empty bowls, returning with cake for Ryuzaki, and then leaving to return back into his usual room he worked in. I noticed Light with a contemplating expression, although he were lost in thought as I observed him from the other side of Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki was about to take a bite into his cake when he noticed Light's far off expression as well.

"What's the matter?" Ryuzaki asked, shocking Light back into the real world, "Why are you staring at me? Are you annoyed that I'm the only one with cake to eat?" I sighed, that was most definitely _not_ what he was thinking of Ryuzaki, I shook my head at his naïve outlook.

"No, it's nothing like that," Light explained.

"Here," Ryuzaki held out his cake, offering it to the slightly flustered man.

"I'm not envious," he explained once more.

"Ryuzaki," Watari's voice was heard from the large screen abruptly.

"What's up Watari?" Ryuzaki asked.

"The detective Erald Coil has been commissioned to 'reveal L's identity.'" He informed. Light let out a gasp in shock before standing up.

"Erald Coil: the famous detective said to be second only to L. Who'd commission this?" Mr. Yagami asked as everyone surrounded Ryuzaki's laptop as the picture of Kida Masahiko came up.

"We've determined that the commission came from Kida Masahiko, the planning director of the Yotsuba group's Tokyo headquarters." Watari informed.

"So, it is Yotsuba's work!" Mr. Yagami exclaimed.

"Well that much was pretty obvious don't you think," I sighed, biting into Ryuzaki's cake, receiving what I presumed was a scowl from him.

"Yotsuba _has_ to be working with Yotsuba. They want L's identity, so that they can kill L." Light explained.

"Again, obvious much?" I sighed as they simply pointed out the obvious. "I've researched him quite a bit, and due to his personality patterns, he's most likely the type of person who gets intimidated easily, hence, why he made such a bold move to commisision Coil." I explained.

"This is bad. We're already understaffed and now we have this Coil to worry about," Mr. Yagami complained, I snickered at their obliviousness.

"It's fine. The detective known as Erald Coil is me. The three most famous detectives in this world at the moment…L, coil, and Deneuve…are all me. A lot of people who try and find me fall for this. If you keep this secret, this strawberry is yours." He held out a ripe strawberry which Mogi took and stashed in his coat pocket.

"Impressive as always, Ryuzaki," Light complemented. We called our famous conster and thief to the room, explaining the plan to them.

"Hey!" I pouted at Ryuzaki.  
"Oh, and of course Amber here uses the aliases so she helped quite a bit for making most of the names so notorious. In fact, she's the one who came up with the idea of creating multiple aliases," Ryuzaki mumbled in-between bites of cake.

"We might as well explain our plan to our two newest members." I mentioned and after bringing them in, I followed up on my words and explained what we wanted them to do.

"Okay, I've got to get close to this guy Kida? Leave it to me." Aiber grinned.

"So, you want me to hack the surveillance cameras and security systems at Yotsuba Group's Tokyo headquarters, his place of work?" Wedy asked, inhaling the smoke from her cigarette.

"Yes, it's safe to assume that there's definitely a connection between Kira and the Yotsuba group. Firstly, we need to investigate Yotsuba, and precisely determine who and how many have this power. Most importantly, we must ensure that the Yotsuba group doesn't discover that we're investigating them. Just consider that if you're caught, our chance of catching Kira will disappear then and there. Please, think ahead carefully before you act, and don't do anything rash."

"Ryuzaki," Watari interrupted.

"What is it, Watari?" Ryuzaki replied.

"We've received a distress signal from Matsuda-san's belt." I felt a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Where from?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well, it seems to be originating from Yotsuba Group's Tokyo Headquarters." He explained. That idiot.

"Please, just forget everything I've just said. We need to rethink our plan. Matsuda, you idiot," Ryuzaki growled.  
"Oy, Ryuzaki, I'll be in charge of this situation, after all, creating plans like this are my specialty," I spoke up.

"And exactly what do you have in mind?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well first, we need to call him and see what the situation is," Ryuzaki nodded, pulling out his phone and calling the idiot who happened to compromise our investigation.

"Hello?" we heard Matsuda's voice emitting from Ryuzaki's phone.

"Yo, Matsui! It's Asahi, long time no talk." Ryuzaki's voice altered as he talked.

"Hey, Asahi, how's it going?" he replied.

"Doesn't sound like you're outside…you at home?" Ryuzaki asked.

"E-er, yeah," he stuttered.

"You alone?"

"Yeah, I'm alone. What's up?" Ryuzaki covered the phone.

"He's not with Amane Misa, Matsuda's alone," he returned to his phone, "Fancy going out for a drink?"

"What? No sorry, not tonight…" Matsuda trailed.

"What, don't tell me your finances are in a pinch again?" Ryuzaki was using perfect keywords, even a block head like Matsuda would realize it.

"Yeah, they're in quite a 'pinch' at the moment. You've got me!" Ryuzaki covered the phone again.

"Matsuda's in quite a pinch," he returned to the phone, "Never mind, another time then, see ya." Ryuzaki hung up as Light pulled out his phone.

"Misa's phone is going straight to the answering service. I'll leave a message, telling her to call us." Light explained.

"What should we do, Ryuzaki?" Mr. Yagami asked.  
"Hey, there's no need to go and put all the pressure on him, I'm the strategic planner around here," I puffed my cheeks in anger.

"Well in any case, if Matsuda-san does die now, it'll confirm the Yotsuba group's guilt. For the moment, let's just see what unfolds," Ryuzaki explained. A couple of minutes later, Light's phone went off.

"Misa." The name made my ears perked and walked over beside him, putting my ear next to his hand so I could hear the conversation.

"Light! I'm sorry but I've been working all this time, I'm done now!" she explained.

"Misa, you're not with Matsuda-san then?" he asked.

"He's such a disgrace. He just abandoned Misa!" there was the sound of another phone ringing, "my work cell phone's ringing…Huh? It's Matsu." My eyes widened.  
"Matsuda is calling Misa." I explained, beating Light before he was able to say it.

"Ask Misa-san to enable us to hear." Ryuzaki said. Light nodded in response before explaining it to Misa and putting his phone on speaker.

"Misa-Misa, as soon as filming finishes, I need you to head over to the Yotsuba group's Tokyo headquarters. You could get the chance to appear in their commercials. Currently, I'm in the middle of negotiating a deal for you." I heard Matsuda say.

"Oh really? That's amazing, Matsu! So that's what you were doing! Misa'll give it everything!" I whispered something into Ryuzaki's ear.

"Okay, take a taxi and you'll be here in no time." Ryuzaki gripped Light's shirt lightly as Misa hung up on Matsuda.

"Yagami-kun, we may be able to save Matsuda-san, but we will need Misa-san's help." Ryuzaki turned to me, "You think that it might work, right Amber?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"But it's going to involve everyone's participation," I explained. "First, let me talk to Misa," I took the phone from Light. "Hello Misa, this is Amber, I need you to listen to me. You know a bunch of other models right?"

"Yeah, Misa-Misa knows plenty, why?" she asked.

"Well I need you to ask them for some help, Matsuda is in trouble and we need your help. You need to get all of the members of Yotsuba to the apartment 421 on Kio drive in downtown Tokyo. Invite your friends there and say that you need their help for a promotion deal, just play it cool from there, can you do it?" I asked.

"Of course!" I then proceeded to explain the rest of the plan before hanging up to let her go.

"Wasn't that your old apartment?" Ryuzaki noted.

"Yes, and it's still bugged with plenty of video cameras, let me explain the plan now." From there, we observed the group of girls along with Yotsuba group from the large screen as they entered my old apartment for a party.

"Here, drink up, drink up!" Misa giggled.

"Misa-san, she's not bad at this, is she?" Ryuzaki noted causing me to twitch slightly at his remark. Matsuda grabbed Misa's phone and ran to the bathroom discreetly soon after the party started.

"Ryuzaki, you can see me right!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Ryuzaki replied.

"I'm sorry-" Ryuzaki cut him off.  
"It's fine for now."

"right. The eight that are here were in a meeting together, planning who to have Kira murder. I heard them clearly. Without a doubt, it's them." Matsuda explained, shocking most of the people in the room.

"Are you sure?" Ryuzaki asked, "If it's true, they'll be aiming to kill you."

"I thought as much. Is there really no way to save me?" he sighed sadly.

"Luckily, you're still alive so there's a chance we can save you. But to do that, you've got to die before you're killed." Matsuda's eyes widened.

"huh?" I pushed Ryuzaki and snatched the phone from him.

"Hey, I made this entire plan for you so no matter what, you can't screw it up, got it!" I roared into the speaker. Matsuda nodded solomenly. "Okay good, listen to me…"

"what? No way…that's so stupid!" Matsuda explained in shock.

"What did you just say you little punk? This plan is ingenious and can both save your life, as well as save our investigation, now you're doing it whether you like it or not, I've already gotten everyone in their positions so stay on the phone as we get closer." Everyone broke off into separate groups as me, Ryuzaki, Light, and Watari got into an ambulance truck as the footage of the room was being recorded back at headquarters. "Okay, now you have to do it exactly as I say, every movement needs to be precise otherwise something terrible might go wrong." I explained," okay we're close enough, you can go ahead and enact the plan now." I looked at one of the tv screens within the ambulance and watched just as Matsuda burst down one of the doors as he staggered out.

"Man, I'm so drunk…" he sighed. "I feel so good. Hey, everyone! Are you having fun? You should be!" he walked out to the patio. "Now everyone, this is what you've all been waiting for! It's Matsui Tarou ShowTime!" he grinned, jumping up on the railing.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" one of the men exclaimed as everyone looked shocked as he stood up.

"Yay! Go for it, Matsui-san!" Misa giggled. Matsuda walked around.

"Hey! That's dangerous! You're drunk!" another man yelled out as he moved closer.

"It's fine, I do this all the time," he made a handstand before his hand slipped and he fell, everyone in the room erupted in screams of horror as they watched the man fall while I grinned wickidly within the ambulance at how perfectly the plan was going.  
"Go now!" I exclaimed to Watari as we moved in closer, the sound of the siren being heard from all the way to the apartment already.

"H-he fell!" they exclaimed as they ran over to the railing to see a body was indeed, on the bottom floor of the building.

"Leave this to us, gentlemen. Hurry up and get out of here!" Misa explained.

"Y-you sure?" one of them asked.

"We'll be fine. Please, keep me in mind for the commercial." Misa concluded, just as we approached the building. With grey pants, white shirts, and white hat's to cover their faces, Light and Ryuzaki dragged 'Matsuda's' dead body away, which actually happened to be Aiber. As soon as we drove away, Aiber ripped the wig off.

"Damn, these wigs are so damn uncomfortable," he growled.

"Trust me when I say, you have no idea," I sighed.

"I know we're understaffed, but I can't believe I got dragged into this." Ryuzaki let out a sigh of his own in irritation. "Matsuda, you idiot," he put his thumb up to his lips.

"Really? I liked the plan, especially since I get to see you dressed like this." I grinned. "You should've become a doctor, you look cute wearing that," I giggled.

"Huh? This is no time to be playing around, my identity was compromised just now," Ryuzaki responded.

"Oh please, I doubt someone even noticed you, and if they did, I'm positive they didn't come up with the conclusion that you were L," I laughed as I ruffled his hair. I pulled out my phone and called Mr. Yagami. "Hello, how did the plan go? Was he caught safely?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems that he'll be fine." He replied.

"Okay, good. I need you erase all trace that you were there and remove the evidence as well as cameras from apartment number 421." I explained. "Okay, thank you." I hung up. After returning home, I wrote a new article for one of the newspapers we, meaning Ryuzaki and I, referring to the death of Misa's manager on my laptop just before the alleged dead person walked into headquarters. "You idiot!" I roared, smacking him up aside the head.

"Itai! That hurt! I'm sorry!" he whined, moping in the corner.

"Amber, please refrain from unneeded violence. But you may verbally abuse him if you wish," Ryuzaki mumbled as he ate a doughnut.

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda whined as I continued to scold him.

"Well, although that really was an idiotic plan of yours, Matsuda. We were able to get new info on the Yotsuba group, all that's left now is figuring out who Kira is," Ryuzaki explained.

* * *

A week passed by when we had Aiber call Kida Masahiko with a deal.

"Is this the planning director at Yotsuba group's Tokyo headquarters, Kida Masahiko?" he asked. I listened in on their conversation from Ryuzaki's side from a bug implanted within Aiber's phone.

"Ah that's correct. Who is this?" he asked.

"the name's Erald coil. I'd like your advice on a certain issue." He grinned as he spoke.

Later that night it was Wedy's turn to do her part and infiltrate the key room I didn't have enough time to enter.

"Hey L, are you listening? They've got terrible security. All they've got is a contract with some security firm not even any measures to detect bugging devices. How disappointing," She sighed.

"I-it's been a week since I infiltrated that place, somehow everything seems to be going brilliantly!" Matsuda exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, it seems one of them has to be Kira," Ryuzaki mentioned before putting a piece of chocolate in his mouth. I stood beside him simply observing.  
"It looks like that Hatori guy is missing," I noted.

"Now then, let's begin our meeting," One of the guys explained. How strange of them to begin, even though one of them were missing. I can already deduct that the guy is dead. I sighed, I'd like to say he had it coming, but I couldn't help but feel bad for the family he left behind, even if he was a asshole who bluntly disregarded them.  
"It looks like things are finally beginning to get interesting," I smirked, biting into my own piece of chocolate.

* * *

Me- So what do you guys think? I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and remind you that I always love it when you do review. So continue to review so I know what your outlooks are on the story. Ja ne!


End file.
